The Thrill of Chase
by AkillaJoY
Summary: Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka./KYUMIN/YEWOOK/HAEHYUK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by Lynda Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun & Sungmin_**

"Apakah Kau berharap aku menikahimu dulu?" Geraman frustrasi yang keluar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun membuat Lee Sungmin terkesima terlebih tangan maskulin dan keras kini mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"T-Tidak. Itu akan menjadi suatu kegilaan." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun menjadi lebih erat. "Dengar Sayang. Malam di klub itu seharusnya menjadi suatu tanda kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi kau menolakku. Kencan ketiga, keempat, kelima, _kau tetap menolakku_. Sudah empat minggu dan aku bahkan sudah lupa untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali kita pergi berkencan. Kau salah satu dari wanita-wanita gila yang berpikir menunda-nunda akan menghasilkan sebuah lamaran pernikahan? Atau apa?"

Kemarahan dan frustasi di suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kehilangan kesabaran. Tidak, Sungmin bukan satu dari wanita-wanita gila itu dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingin lamaran pernikahan. Yang sebenarnya adalah, Sungmin takut untuk bercinta dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Jika saja Sungmin tidak sedikit mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di klub dansa malam itu maka Sungmin tak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun mengajaknya sarapan pada jam 2 pagi. Untungnya, Sungmin tersadar setelah meminum kopinya pada gelas kedua.

Kencan kedua dan ketiga kalinya dengan Kyuhyun memberikan kemarahan ringan. Kenapa Sungmin terus membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal ini? Sudah selama empat minggu mereka berkencan. Empat minggu tanpa henti Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengajak Sungmin ke atas tempat tidur. Sungmin harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak terjangkau dan di atas kelasnya, baik secara fisik atau intelegensi. Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang sempurna, tubuh keras sempurna yang terjalin dari otot-otot dengan mekanisme yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi besar. Sementara Sungmin tidak. Sungmin cantik tapi ia tidak memiliki tinggi dan pendidikan yang sepadan dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak faktor lebih yang tidak dimiliki oleh Sungmin.

Tidak, hal ini tidak akan berhasil dan Sungmin juga tak mau hanya menjadi catatan lain di tiang ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik dan Sungmin tergoda tapi kenapa Sungmin mempermainkan dirinya sendiri? Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapatinya telanjang, Sungmin akan benar- benar jatuh cinta dan perburuan Kyuhyun akan menyurut. Ini sangat alami. _Sebuah Sensasi pengejaran._

Sungmin tidak mau disakiti, oleh karena itu ia tak ingin tertangkap.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk mengakhiri ini semua sebelum hatinya menjadi hancur. "Aku tidak menunda apapun, Kyu." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dengar, kita akan menemui jalan buntu dan aku tak akan tidur denganmu, jadi kurasa-"

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak turun dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir Sungmin dalam ciuman memaksa yang menghilangkan pikiran Sungmin dari kepalanya dan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Kyuhyun menekan punggung Sungmin ke pintu depan apartemen Sungmin dan mengurung Sungmin dalam tubuhnya. Lidah Kyuhyun menari dengan lidah Sungmin dan satu tangannya tenggelam di dalam rambut Sungmin sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menggangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sungmin dibanjiri oleh gairah seksual Kyuhyun dan pikiran Sungmin mati seketika. Saat Sungmin berpikir semua sudah hilang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya terjerat pada mata Sungmin.

" _Jangan pernah berpikir itu, Sayang_. Kau tak akan bisa menjauh dariku semudah itu. Kau ingin terus bermain seolah-olah kau sulit untuk didapatkan? Baik." Tangan Kyuhyun meremasnya dengan sangat keras sehingga Sungmin mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. "Aku ada presentasi besok malam, tapi aku akan menjemputmu jumat malam jam 7. Bersiap-siaplah."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

Jumat malam, Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di belakang kursi dalam sebuah rentetan restoran yang berisik, meneguk segelas white Zinfandel dan mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Mereka sudah memesan dan perhatian Kyuhyun terpusat padanya, sementara Birnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Kencan kali ini menjadi berbeda dari kencan sebelumnya. Jenis Restoran hampir sama tapi sikap Kyuhyun sudah berubah. Sikap bermain-mainnya seperti percakapan awal saat masa perkenalan dengan Sungmin benar-benar hilang. Sekarang hanya ada fokus, tidak ada celah, dan intensitas kepribadian Kyuhyun dominan dan lebih dari apa yang bisa diatasi oleh Sungmin.

Tangan Kanan Kyuhyun berada di belakang Sungmin di belakang kursi dan tangan Kyuhyun mempermainkan daun telinga Sungmin sembari terus memandangnya. " _Kau sangat cantik_."

Nafas Sungmin tersangkut di paru-parunya dan dia tetap diam.

"Malam saat kita bertemu kau membuatku tergila-gila. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Apakah kau tahu aku memandangmu hampir satu jam sebelum aku mengajakmu berdansa? Aku mengamatimu duduk di kursi bar itu dengan teman-temanmu, menolak beberapa pria, satu demi satu. Aku tak ingin menjadi pria yang ditolak.

Menjadi salah satu pria yang kau buat gila. Kau sangat cantik dan semua hal yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu.

Lalu kau berdansa dengan bajingan itu. Aku hampir saja meledak, Sayang. Aku harus menjaga emosiku. Aku belum pernah merasa takut untuk mengajak seorang wanita berdansa sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdansa." Sungmin berbisik.

"Aku tidak?" Kyuhyun terdengar bingung.

"Kau mencengkeram tanganku dan menarikku dari kursiku." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan lembut.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak maju mundur dan kemudian naik ke rambutnya saat dia tersenyum dengan perkataan itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun jatuh dari telinga Sungmin dan mendarat di bahunya, tangan Kyuhyun menyusup dan meraba tulang leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur di atas kulit Sungmin. Tangannya lalu kembali ke bahu Sungmin lalu mencengkeram. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Ming."

Mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun dan perutnya bergetar dengan kenikmatan rahasia.

Mata Kyuhyun menelan Sungmin seutuhnya dan Sungmin tak dapat memberikan jawaban.

"Kucing memakan lidahmu (kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun), Sayang?"

"T-Tidak." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sampai dia benar-benar menghadap ke arah Sungmin dan tangan bebas Kyuhyun mendarat di paha Sungmin. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke atas tempat tidur. Penantian ini benar-benar konyol, Sayang. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Menurutmu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran dan tak akan menelponmu lagi?"

"Aku T-Tidak tahu," Sungmin menjawab dengan jujur.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sayang. Kau membuat aku begitu keras untukmu, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Restoran ini berisik dan gelap dan tidak satu orangpun yang memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya dan secara perlahan menggerakkannya naik sampai menangkup bagian panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun, mengosok di atas resletingnya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang. Mata Coklat Indah Kyuhyun melahap Sungmin. "Rasakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sayang." Tangan Kyuhyun mempermainkan rambut Sungmin dan mengepal pada kulit kepala Sungmin. "Itu untukmu. Tidak untuk siapapun. Ini bukan soal aku yang mau berhubungan seks. Aku bisa mendapat teman tidur kapanpun." Mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke bibir Sungmin dan perlahan kembali ke matanya. "Ini soal kau Sayang, hanya kau."

Bagaimana Sungmin bisa menolak Kyuhyun? Hatinya tertumbuk saat dia menyadari Kyuhyun benar-benar serius untuk menggodanya malam ini. Kyuhyun yang easy-going sudah menghilang. Sekarang yang ada Kyuhyun yang perayu.

Sungmin akan terperangkap. Sungmin tahu dia akan terperangkap. Sungmin hanya seorang manusia biasa pada akhirnya. Dan Sungmin juga sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun, Sangat ingin.

Sungmin terselamatkan dari pemikiran itu saat pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka ke atas meja. Intensitas Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang saat dia mengangkat garpu dan mulai menyantap makanan. Selera makan Sungmin sudah hilang sejak tadi. Emosinya berantakan dan otaknya, tubuhnya mengalami pertempuran internal yang begitu berisik, Sungmin terpesona karena Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakannya.

Sungmin mengambil makanannya dan dengan hati-hati meneguk wine-nya.

Sungmin merasa lebih dari hanya sekedar melihat Kyuhyun terpaku di sebelahnya dan Sungmin melihat ke atas untuk melihat seorang seorang wanita pirang yang tinggi dan cantik berjalan ke arah mereka, tatapan tajam wanita itu mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

Wanita pirang itu berhenti di depan meja dan memandang Kyuhyun, tatapan kebencian muncul dari matanya.

Sungmin memandang mulut wanita pirang ini terbuka dan Sungmin terpaku saat kata-kata pedas mulai keluar. "Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek, Kyuhyun. Sampah yang tak berharga." Wanita pirang ini memandang Sungmin. "Jangan sampai tertipu oleh dia. Karena semua darinya hanya itu. Sampah."

Wanita pirang itu berbalik dan pergi secepat kedatangannya.

Keheningan hadir diantara mereka saat Sungmin menjatuhkan garpu dari tangannya. Suara nyaring garpu menghantam piring. Tangan Sungmin gemetar saat dia meneguk wine yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Pelayan lalu datang dan sebelum Kyuhyun dapat bicara, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tolong, Bisakah kami m-mendapatkan tagihannya?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar kaget dan kecewa bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. Udara ketegangan yang tebal hadir di atas meja mereka.

Pelayan memandang mereka berdua dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berbalik pergi untuk mengambil tagihan makan mereka.

Kyuhyun tegang disamping Sungmin dan insting bertahannya berubah menjadi peringatan berwarna merah. "Demi Tuhan, Ming, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menje—"

Sungmin memotong kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau harus mendengarkan aku-"

"Tidak aku tidak mau." Suara Sungmin dingin.

"Wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa Ming. Benar-benar bukan siapa- siapa. Lupakan yang tadi terjadi."

Kyuhyun tahu kalimat kedua yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan suatu kesalahan. Sungmin membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum wajahnya menjadi pucat dan matanya dipenuhi air mata.

 _Dasar bajingan!_

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen Sungmin benar-benar penuh dengan keheningan. Kyhyun benar-benar marah pada wanita sialan bernama Victoria itu dan Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin karena percaya pada kebohongan yang sudah diucapkan oleh Victoria. Tapi Kyuhyun paling marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk caranya yang sangat buruk dalam menghadapi hal ini. Kau akan berpikir Kyuhyun tidak memiliki sel otak di dalam kepala sialannya.

Mereka merapat ke bagian depan gedung apartemen Sungmin dan Sungmin membuat gerakan menyentak untuk membuka pintu mobil. Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Sungmin. "Berhenti. Aku akan membukakan pintu seperti yang selalu aku lakukan." Suara Kyuhyun kasar. Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin tetap duduk dan menunggu sementara Kyuhyun berjalan memutar ke depan mobil dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarkanku ke atas." Suara Sungmin menandakan perpisahan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke atas. Aku selalu mengantarkanmu sampai atas, iya kan?"

Sungmin berpaling dan berjalan menuju tangga saat ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mencari kunci.

Sungmin memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam. "Good bye." Kata perpisahan itu final dan mutlak. Tangan Sungmin meraba-raba kunci dan tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di tangannya dan memutar tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadapnya.

" _Good Bye, apanya!_ " tangan Kyuhyun meraih rambut Sungmin dan menarik kepala Sungmin ke arahnya. Mata Kyuhyyn berkilau ke dalam mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk bicara sebelum mulut Kyuhyun mendarat di atas mulutnya. "Ini berakhir, Kyu-"

Lidah Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam, lengannya mengunci lengan Sungmin dan mengangkat Sungmin ke atas tubuhnya. Cengkeraman Kyuhyun erat, intensitasnya kasar.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat. "Kau milikku Ming. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan itu." Kyuhyun yang perayu hilang, sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun yang Sangat kasar.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah Kyuhyun. "Tidak aku bukan, Aku s-selesai Kyu. Aku tak pernah merasa nyaman bersamamu."

Sungmin melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dan memutar kunci di pintu.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun, "Kau yakin kau ingin melakukan ini, Sayang? Ada wanita lain di dunia ini, kau tahu itu, kan? Jangan melakukan kesalahan dengan berpikir kau bisa mengendalikanku dengan sebuah tali." Kemarahan dan frustasi mengalir dari Kyuhyun dan membuatnya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan. "Aku tak akan peduli dengan sikapmu-"

"Baik. Jangan peduli dengan sikapku. Good Bye Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin membentak kata itu pada Kyuhyun lalu membanting pintu di depan mukanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dan minggu berikutnya dengan menangis dan menolak untuk memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin berangkat kerja dan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menonton TV meringkuk dengan erat dan hampir tidak memakan apapun.

Kamis malam, teman seapartemennya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook, merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan Sungmin yang terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi dengan kami ke luar besok malam. Kami tidak menerima jawaban tidak."

Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Sungmin. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama lima belas tahun.

Ryeowook adalah adik sepupu Sungmin. Sungmin selalu bersifat protektif kepada Ryeowook, seperti ia akan bersikap kepada adik perempuannya.

Mereka bertiga sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama selama tiga tahun, sejak Ryeowook lulus dari SMA. Ketiga wanita ini teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka mengetahui diri mereka masing-masing luar dan dalam.

Sungmin tahu dia akan kalah dalam argumen tentang pergi ke luar dengan mereka. Kedua wanita ini sangat mengenalnya mereka tahu tombol mana yang harus ditekan. Jika mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menarik Sungmin keluar malam, mungkin itu akan terjadi.

Walau begitu Sungmin tetap mendebat mereka, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. "Kenapa kita harus pergi ke luar? Untuk apa? Mereka semua brengsek. Semua pria hidup itu brengsek."

Ryeowook memotong Sungmin dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum dengan senyuman kecil yang nakal. "Ya. Tapi kita membutuhkan sperma mereka untuk perkembang-biakan spesies."

Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk memberikan seringai kasih sayang kepada Ryeowook saat dia berkata, "Dia benar, lagipula, tidak semua pria brengsek."

Sungmin memohon untuk menentang. "Sebutkan satu. Sebutkan satu pria yang tidak brengsek."

Eunhyuk membalas dengan segera. "kakakmu tidak brengsek."

Sungmin kaget saat dia memandang Eunhyuk dan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi merah. _Dari mana hal itu berasal?_

Ryeowook juga memandang Eunhyuk, rahangnya terbuka.

"Ya, aku tahu kakakku tidak brengsek, tapi dia tak masuk hitungan Hyukie. Aku bicara soal pria yang tidak punya hubungan darah denganku."

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Atau dengan aku."

Eunhyuk bergumam , "Sebutkan saja."

Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya dan menasehati mereka berdua. "Ini tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kita akan keluar besok malam. Setuju?"

"Ya. Aku sangat setuju." Jawaban Eunhyuk pasti.

Sungmin tahu mereka benar. Dia harus keluar dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Sungmin menegangkan tulang belakangnya dan menarik nafas. "Baiklah jika kita memang harus." Sungmin melirik ke mereka berdua. "Kemana?"

"Kita harus pergi ke Shapire lagi. Kau harus naik ke atas kuda yang sama yang telah melemparkanmu." Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan keyakinan.

Panah ketidaknyamanan mengalir ke dalam diri Sungmin memikirkan untuk pergi ke klub dimana dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Apakah Kyuhyun akan ada di sana? Sungmin dan teman wanitanya mencintai klub itu, itu tempat favorit mereka untuk mengadakan pesta dan Sungmin tak dapat berhenti untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sana. Ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan pertama kalinya untuk mencoba melalui ini semua. Sungmin perlahan menyetujui dan melihat teman seapartemennya saling memandang dengan kelegaan.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah merencanakan untuk memakai sesuatu yang spesial. _Untuk berjaga-jaga_...

.

.

.

Jumat malam, telepon Kyuhyun berbunyi saat dia sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengarkan sahabatnya Yesung.

"Hey Kyu, yeoja pirang yang tinggal dengan pacarmu itu baru saja mengirimkan SMS padaku."

Awan hitam menyelimuti Kyhyun. "Aku tak punya pacar." Kalimat yang dia paksakan keluar itu menyebabkan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

"Tidak? lalu kau menyebut dia apa? Yeoja yang kau tiduri?" Suara Yesung biasa-biasa saja.

Karena Kyuhyun tak menceritakan pada Yesung bahwa mereka telah putus, Kyuhyun tahu tak mungkin Yesung untuk mengetahuinya.

"Persetan kau, brengsek. Aku belum menidurinya dan dia bukan pacarku."

Sejenak hening sebelum Yesung bicara, Kesembronoan dalam suaranya hilang. "Kau belum menidurinya?"

"Hyung, aku bersumpah sebaiknya kau berhenti menggunakan kata itu," Kyuhyun membentak.

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ketidaksabaran terbersit pada suaranya.

"Eopso." Kata tunggal itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sejenak keheningan yang tak nyaman muncul sebelum Yesung berkata.

"Baik. Lanjutkan. Yeoja pirang kecil itu bilang padaku bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Saphire malam ini." Yesung berhenti sejenak. "Sungmin bukan pacarmu?" Nadanya bertanya, terdengar bingung. "Itu sebabnya kenapa yeoja pirang itu menulis SMS padaku?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan suasana hatinya menjadi gelap saat dia berpikir Sungmin akan pergi ke klub itu. Semua pria-pria sialan itu akan mencoba untuk mendapatkannya.

"Apa kita akan datang?" Yesung memaksa jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kita akan datang." Suara Kyuhyun suram. "Kau tahu bahwa dia tertarik padamu, hyung?"

"Siapa?" Yesung bertanya.

"Yeoja pirang itu, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Hening. "Kau mendapatkan sinyal itu juga?"

"Hyung, Dia mengirim SMS, benar?"

"Ya, tapi hanya untuk pesta."

"Tidak. Bukan hanya untuk berpesta. Dia menginginkanmu. Hati- hati dengan Dia, hyung," Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Hati-hati? Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?" Yesung terdengar terganggu dan terhina.

"Hyung, dia suka padamu_"

Yesung menyela. "Kau pikir begitu? Aku perlu mengajaknya keluar."

"Bisakah kau sekali saja berpikir yang lain selain berhubungan seks?" Kyuhyun tahu dia terdengar marah.

"Hey. Aku tak bilang apapun _soal berhubungan seks_." Suara Yesung singkat.

"Ya. Kau memikirkannya."

"Kau tak tahu itu," Yesung membantah.

"Omong kosong. Ya Tuhan, hyung, bukankah itu yang selalu kau pikirkan? berhubungan seks?"

"Biasanya begitu. Tapi tidak selalu. berhubungan seks dan mendapatkan uang. Dengan urutan seperti itu. Tidak. Mungkin urutannya tidak begitu."

"Ya. Ada jutaan wanita di Seoul. Dia sepupu Sungmin. Apakah kau tahu itu? Dia lebih muda dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Aku bertaruh yeoja itu belum berumur dua puluh satu. Jangan menjadi bajingan!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perduli?"

"Sungmin akan kecewa jika kau mengecewakan sepupunya. Masih banyak vagina lain. Tinggalkan Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun menunggu sebentar sementara Yesung diam tidak seperti biasanya. Akhirnya, sahabatnya itu berkata. "Apakah kau serius?" Ada jeda dari kata-katanya. "Apakah kau serius mengatakan padaku agar aku mundur? Kyu, Dia menarik. _Sangat menarik_. Apakah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kita akan mendapat masalah jika aku ingin mendekatinya?"

Kyuhyun mengenali nada ini dan mendengar keperdulian nyata di dalam nada suara Yesung. "Aku serius, Jangan mengacaukan keadaan demi aku. Sungmin — Sungmin berarti sesuatu untukku, hyung. Aku sudah melalui minggu yang buruk. Dia sudah berpikir kau seorang player. Kau membuat sepupunya kecewa maka dia akan mengaitkan hal itu denganku. Dia tak akan memberikan peluang lagi padaku. Aku minta tolong padamu, hyung, Cari yeoja lain. Jangan membuat kekacauan dengan yeoja itu."

Keheningan kembali terjadi sampai akhirnya Yesung berbicara dengan nada datar, semua antusiasme itu hilang dari suaranya. "Baiklah. Kita akan naik mobilmu?"

"Ya."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di bar memegang birnya. Yesung sedang berada di lantai dansa bersama tiga wanita. Mata Kyuhyun melintas dari tontonan itu sampai mendarat sekali lagi ke Sungmin, duduk malu-malu dengan teman-teman wanitanya dan dikelilingi oleh empat pria berisik sialan.

Gigi Kyuhyun menggertak dan tangannya mencengkeram botol coklat di hadapannya. Syukurlah Sungmin kembali duduk di mejanya lagi.

Tadinya dia berdansa dengan seorang pria dan Kyuhyun hampir saja datang untuk memisahkan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tetap berada di atas kursi barnya adalah dia tahu dirinya akan berakhir di penjara jika dia berdiri. Jika dia berakhir di penjara maka dia tak akan bisa berada di situ untuk menghentikan Sungmin dari melakukan kesalahan yang lebih buruk.

Kyuhyun diam dalam kemarahan dan menunggu lagu pelan itu berhenti. Itu 3 menit paling buruk dalam hidupnya. _Benar-benar terburuk_.

Saat musik kembali berlanjut dengan lagu pelan lainnya, Kyuhyun berpikir dia mungkin harus berdiri dan memotong. Dia tak bisa bertahan hidup untuk melewati lagu berikutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik diri dari pria sialan itu dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Cengkeraman mematikan tangannya pada botol bir perlahan mengendur. Detak jantungnya perlahan membaik. Itu sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat dari kehilangan pikirannya. Sejak itu, Sungmin tetap berada di mejanya. _Syukurlah._

Mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke arah Sungmin, melihat rambut panjangnya sebatas pinggang yang mengikal di ujungnya. Kaki Sungmin menyilang dan sepatu hak tingginya membungkus otot betisnya dan mengait sekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Roknya pendek dan kakinya mulus dan lembut dan sangat mengacaukan kepala Kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya bisa dikatakan sangat mengganggu pikiran.

Seorang wanita yang mabuk melintas di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya. Kalimat wanita itu tidak jelas terdengar Oleh Kyuhyun Karena kemudian mata Sungmin pada akhirnya memandang Kyuhyun dan darah mulai memompa ke dalam pembuluh darahnya bahkan lebih cepat. Ini sudah menjadi minggu yang sialan. _Minggu dari neraka yang sialan._

Kyuhyun mengenyahkan wanita itu dan melanjutkan memandang Sungmin yang masih memandangnya. Kyuhyun menghabiskan birnya saat musik berubah dari keras menjadi pelan. Saat pembukaan musik pelan itu muncul pasangan pergi dari atas lantai dansa atau melanjutkan dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyuhyun ingat lagu ini. Dia dan Sungmin berdansa dengan lagu ini malam itu. _Apakah Sungmin ingat itu?_ Mata Sungmin tetap pada Kyuhyun dan pita gairah mengalir ke otaknya.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan menghalangi pandangan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melihat Sungmin saat Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dengan salah satu pria yang mengitari meja mereka, apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat adalah Ryeowook tetap duduk, memandang ke arah Yesung berada. Yesung sudah memilih salah satu diantara tiga wanita itu, memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam dansa yang pelan.

Kyuhyun meneguk beberapa kali lagi dari botolnya dan akhirnya kerumunan itu mereda dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin dengan jelas lagi. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas pria sialan yang mengambil tangan Sungmin dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya pergi ke lantai dansa dengannya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah merah.

Kecemburuan dan kemarahan melanda Kyuhyun. Kemudian menjadi sedikit mereda saat ia melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil minumannya dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengunci pandangan Sungmin saat pria sialan itu tidak memahami isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sungmin-nya dan pria itu lalu mengambil helaian rambut Sungmin-NYA, menyibakkannya. _Menyentuh rambut_ _Sungmin_ _!_ Emosi Kyuhyun terikat dengan kasar saat pria itu tidak berlalu. _Pria sialan itu tidak mau berlalu._

Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan menuju Sungmin dan berhenti di hadapan pria itu.

"Dia bilang _tidak_ , teman." Suara Kyuyun rendah dan mengancam.

"Apa urusanmu, brengsek?"

Dari sudut matanya Kyuhyun melihat muka Sungmin berubah menjadi pucat. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah kelewatan tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengannya, Ming?" melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ke pria sialan ini, mengitari bahunya untuk menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan kemudian terjadi.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat kencang, dia berpikir dia akan pingsan. Kyuhyun terlihat nikmat untuk disantap dan dia serius bertanya pada dirinya dimana otaknya saat dia memutuskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga siap untuk membunuh seseorang.

Sungmin perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda _tidak_.

Kyuhyun meraih melintasi meja dan merenggut tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya. Mengirimkan sinyal ke pria lain ini untuk mundur, Kyuhyun menggenggamkan jemarinya ke jemari Sungmin, menarik Sungmin dan mulai berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Hati Sungmin tak karuan. Dia tidak berdansa dengan Kyuhyun sejak malam itu. Itu Sangat mengagumkan, malam yang luar biasa saat mereka bertemu dan Kyuhyun sudah mengambil tangannya untuk berdansa seperti sekarang, tidak perlu bertanya, dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa dan mendekapnya di lengannya, dari satu lagu ke lagu berikutnya.

Lengan Kyuhyun memeluknya sekarang dan membungkusnya dengan dekapan. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun mengagumkan. Aromanya selalu membuat Sungmin gila. Itu satu hal yang paling seksi dari Kyuhyun. Detak jantung Sungmin mulai berdentuman dan tubuhnya gemetar.

Kepala Sungmin berada di bawah dagu Kyuhyun dan Restleting celana Kyuhyun menempel di perut Sungmin. Jantung Sungmin berpacu. Kyuhyun tidak seperti pria berbadan tinggi lain yang pernah berdansa dengannya yang selalu berusaha untuk bersandar pada Sungmin. Tidak. Kyuhyun berdiri tegap dan mendekapnya dengan dekapan erat saat mereka bergerak menari mengikuti musik.

Sungmin mendesah.

 _Ya Tuhan. Siapa yang mau dia bodohi?_ Lima minggu terakhir ini sudah menjadi minggu yang paling intens untuk dirinya. Sungmin sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada gunanya membohongi dirinya sendiri. Itulah kenapa Sungmin menjadi begitu takut. Itulah kenapa dia tak mau bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Insting protektif Sungmin sudah bermain dan membuatnya takut. Realisasi telah menyentakkannya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang ke atas kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari rasa takut yang muncul pada wajah Sungmin, pada saat yang sama Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin kembali berusaha untuk lari darinya. _Itu tidak akan terjadi_. Sungmin merasa sempurna berada di pelukan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun bergeser ke sisi wajah Sungmin dan menangkupnya. "Hey. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan kasar kembali memeluk Sungmin-nya.

Kyuhyun menyapukan mulutnya ke bawah untuk mencium telinga Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, sayang?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke bokong Sungmin dan mempererat dekapannya. "Kau tinggal mengatakan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin gemetar, tapi Sungmin tidak mencoba untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu. Aku ingin membawamu ke atas tempat tidur, memelukmu, mencintaimu, bangun tidur bersamamu di pagi hari. Sayang, aku begitu menginginkannya sampai aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hal lainnya kecuali kamu." Lengan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan Kyuhyun bernafas dengan panas di telinga Sungmin. "Tapi Sayang, aku bisa menunggu jika aku harus. Tapi tolong jangan menolakku lagi. Tolong. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan dalam, lengannya menjepit Sungmin dengan kencang dan Kyuhyun gemetar. Sungmin merasakan getaran melanda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin kearahnya dan memandang ke mata Sungmin dengan kolam cair derita yang panas. Mata mereka mengait dan terpaku saat Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. "Jangan biarkan aku melalui kekacauan itu lagi."

Sungmin menarik nafas, menutup matanya dan bersandar ke arah Kyuhyun saat kata-kata Kyuhyun dan sentuhan menggoda Sungmin. Tuhan, Sungmin sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun juga. Tak hanya menginginkan untuk pergi ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya, Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun lebih dari itu. Tapi Sungmin pernah disakiti sebelumnya dan sedemikian buruk sehingga secara insting Sungmin tahu jika kali ini dia terbakar lagi, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dengan selamat lagi.

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar yang disebabkan oleh takut dan gairah.

"Mari kita pergi ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bicara." Suara Kyuhyun dalam.

Sungmin ragu dan suara Kyuhyun berubah jadi meyakinkan. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tolonglah, Mari kita bicara soal ini."

Sungmin mengangguk lembut setuju.

Musik berubah menjadi bernada cepat dan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke meja dimana Sungmin dan teman-temannya berada tadi. Sungmin mengatakan pada Eunhyuk bahwa dia akan diantar pulang. Sungmin memandang sekeliling untuk mencari Ryeowook, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya.

Eunhyuk melirik kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin bertingkah bagai robot, mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bicara kepada Eunhyuk, "Kalian akan diantar oleh Yesung, Ok?"

Mata Eunhyuk menjadi dingin dan dia memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menuduh. Eunhyuk menunggu sejenak kemudian menjawab "Terserah."

.

.

.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya ke mobil Kyuhyun dan sebelum Sungmin menyadari mereka sekarang sudah berada di jalan antar kota menuju ke arah selatan.

"Kemana kita?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari jalan dan memandang tubuh mungil Sungmin gemetar disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan menjawab, "Ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bicara hal pribadi tanpa sejuta orang berada di sekitar kita."

Itu sebuah jawaban yang mengelak dan untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin tidak berusaha untuk melawan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka merapat ke dalam garasi sebuah pemukiman kelas atas yang tampak baru dibangun. Sungmin belum pernah ke rumah Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Tapi Kyuhyun pernah menyebutkannya, dan Sungmin tahu disitulah kini mereka berada.

Otaknya bertarung saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya ke dalam. Mata Sungmin fokus pada Kyuhyun dan tidak berusaha mengingat ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lalui sampai dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa besar dan menarik Sungmin turun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun sudah melalui minggu paling kacau dalam hidupnya dan Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan perasaan gelap itu berlanjut.

Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berencana untuk mendapatkan Sungmin-nya. _Semoga malam ini_. Tapi Sungmin sangat yakin dia tak akan bisa lagi untuk lari dari Kyuhyun. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merenggang di sudut sofa dan dia menarik Sungmin ke arahnya, lutut Sungmin berada di antara paha Kyuhyun yang merenggang.

Tarikan paksaan itu membuat tangan Sungmin jatuh ke atas dada Kyuhyun dan gairah melanda Kyuhyun dengan keras saat selangkangan Sungmin mendarat di perut Kyuhyun. Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggulnya dengan genggaman yang erat saat dia berusaha untuk mengendalikan kebutuhan yang mengamuk di dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa mereka akan bicara. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik untuk membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa dia bisa percaya pada perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kita Sudah sampai, sayang."

"Y-ya." Sungmin bersandar ke belakang menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tidak membiarkan tubuhnya menyentuh Kyuhyun. Hal ini membunuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyapukan tangannya ke atas lekuk tubuh Sungmin dan menyusupkan tangannya ke rambut Sungmin dan merenggut kulit kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun memegang Sungmin dengan erat sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa lari lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin merasakan bisikan itu dan mengetahuinya, tanpa ragu, Sungmin akan menyerah pada Kyuhyun malam ini. Sudah waktunya. Sungmin tak bisa menolak lagi. Tapi rasa takutnya masih kuat.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti wanita itu. Wanita pirang di restoran waktu itu. Wanita yang.. "

"Tidak, sayang. Itu skenario yang sangat berbeda. Kau tidak seperti dia." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam untuk mulai mencoba membuat Sungmin mengerti.

Sungmin memotong proses pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku tak ingin tahu soal wanita itu. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti dia."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti dia. Aku perduli kepadamu Ming." Ibu jari Kyuhyun menyapu bibir bawah Sungmin dan panah kebahagiaan menari ke tulang belakang Sungmin.

"Aku tahu k-kau ingin tidur denganku." Mata Sungmin mencari mata Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin menunduk saat rasa panas melanda wajahnya.

"Dan aku menginginkan itu juga. Tapi aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih."

"Apa? Apa yang kau butuhkan? katakan padaku.

" _Aku butuh komitmen_."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih kaget. Fakta yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin atau fakta guratan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang intens yang melandanya pada kata-kata Sungmin.

"Komitmen? Aku milikmu dan kau milikku bisa disebut komitmen?" "Ya."

"Apakah kau yakin, sayang? Karena aku harus mengatakan padamu, Aku bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. _Tak ada orang lain kecuali kita_. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan komitmen. "Kyuhyun tergoncang saat dia menyadari motifnya sudah berubah 180 derajat dari lima minggu sebelumnya. Dia berumur 26 tahun, tak pernah menginginkan pacar tetap dan tentunya komitmen jangka panjang. Tapi beberapa minggu belakangan ini dia berubah dan terlebih 7 hari belakangan ini. Kyuhyun sudah melalui tujuh hari neraka yang tidak pernah ingin dia ulangi dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ingin lagi.

Jadi apakah komitmen membuat dia takut? Tentu tidak. Kyuhyun ingin mengikat Sungmin dengan komitmen. Kyuhyun tak ingin perasaan sakit dan kemarahan dari pemikiran Sungmin bersama pria lain. _Itu akan sangat tidak bisa diterima_. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. Kyuhyun harus menenangkan diri dan tidak membuat Sungmin takut dengan terlalu banyak intensitas.

Beruntungnya Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah mengatakan ini dan Kyuhyunn hanya perlu menyetujuinya sebelum Sungmin kembali lari darinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berada dalam kekacauan itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Tapi Kyuhyun suka dengan pemikiran bahwa dia seorang pria yang baik dan Kyuhyun harus jujur kepada Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun memegang pipi Sungmin di dalam telapak tangannya. "Apakah kau sendiri bisa berkomitmen, sayang? Aku sudah siap untuk membunuh pria itu malam ini. Kau pikir jika kau bercinta denganku itu bisa membuatku tenang? Karena aku berjanji padamu, itu tidak akan membuatku tenang."

"Apa-apa maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti apa yang kukatakan padamu. Kau katakan padaku bahwa kau milikku, kau setuju untuk berkomitmen, mulai bercinta denganku dan hanya itu untukmu. Tidak ada lagi menghindar dariku berkeliaran di Seoul dengan teman-teman wanitamu. Paham?" Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram rahang Sungmin "Tidak ada lagi clubbing tanpa aku. Tidak ada lagi interaksi dengan pria lain. _Titik_."

Sungmin mendengarkan persyaratan Kyuhyun, terkesima dengan emosi yang dia lihat dalam mata Kyuhyun. Perasaan gairah dari kebutuhan melandanya. Kyuhyun cemburu. Kyhyun posesif. Sungmin seharusnya membencinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Secara diam-diam Sungmin menyukainya. Kyuhyun tidak terang-terangan tentang hal ini, tapi Sungmin menangkap Kyuhyun melirik ke pria lain jika saja mereka mengamati Sungmin.

Persyaratan Kyuhyun tidak membuat Sungmin khawatir. Sungmin tidak harus pergi clubbing tanpa Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi tanpa dirinya dan Sungmin lalu mengatakan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan pergi clubbing tanpamu, tapi kau juga tak akan pergi tanpaku, iya kan?"

"Iya, sayang." Tangan Kyuhyun melebar di rambut Sungmin dan menyusup ke dalam kulit kepalanya.

"Tapi sesekali kita masih akan pergi berdansa, kan? Kau akan mengajakku?"

"Ya, sayang. Apapun yang kau mau." Mulut Kyuhyun menggigit lembut rahang Sungmin, lalu ke telinganya. Kyuhyun menghisap daun telinganya dan menyapukan giginya di daun telinga Sungmin sementara Sungmin gemetar di lengannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan mulutnya dari telinga Sungmin dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk memandangnya dan menunggu mata Sungmin untuk secara perlahan terbuka. "Kalau begitu selesai? Negosiasi berakhir? Kau setuju? Kau secara resmi sudah menjadi milikku sekarang, tidak lagi ada masalah yang berkeliaran, tidak ada lagi omong kosong diantara kita."

Rasa bahagia menembus ke dalam diri Sungmin. Ia tak akan membiarkan rasa takut menghalangi kebahagiaannya. _Dan Kyuhyun membuatnya bahagia_.

"Ya."

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

Annyeong~

Kali ini saya bawa ff remake nih, semoga suka^^

Btw ini kepanjangan ya? Sebenarnya ini dua part yang digabungin jadi satu biar cepet-cepet keadegan *ehem-ehem* lemonnya heheh #plakk

Tadinya ini mau dibikin YAOI tapi takutnya malah jadi ga enak dibaca karena terkesan maksain ya sudah jadi GS aja gpp ya heheheh

Last, minta tanggapannya ya chingudeul^^

Oh ya chap depan KyuMin langsung enceh yah hohohoho~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by Lynda Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Nb. Dibutuhkan imajisasi tingkat tinggi saat membaca chap ini(!) Jadi, baca pelan-pelan saja diwaktu santai ya.. xD #plakk

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Kyuhyun & Sungmin_**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas tertahannya. Persetujuan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tenang tapi juga membakarnya.

"Berapa banyak kau telah minum malam ini?"

Perubahan subjek pembicaraan membuat Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. "Um, sekitar setengah gelas wine. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berdiri, menggendong Sungmin dengan lengannya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur utama. Kyuhyun berhenti disebelah tempat tidur besar dan menurunkan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun sampai pada kancing paling atas kemeja Sungmin dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab. "Dibutuhkan kau dan aku di atas tempat tidur ini. Tidak ada pengaruh alkohol diantara kita. Tidak ada perasaan palsu. Hanya kemanisanmu. Hanya tubuh tanpa busanamu." Jemari Kyuhyun menggapai kancing berikutnya dan Suaranya menjadi pelan. "Semua yang aku inginkan adalah kau, Ming.

Kau tahu itu sayang?"

Sungmin mendengar ketulusan di suara Kyuhyun dan terkesima karena merasakan tangan Kyuhyun gemetar. Sungmin mulai mempercayai Kyuhyun. "Y-Ya."

"Apakah kau sudah siap sekarang, sayang? Aku tak ingin membuatmu terburu-buru."

Perkataan itu membuat senyum kecil di wajah Sungmin. "benarkah? Kau tidak ingin membuat aku terburu-buru?"

"Ouch. Rasakan hal itu Sayang."

Jemari Sungmin menari di wajah Kyuhyun saat mata foxy Sungmin terpaku pada Kyuhyun dan aliran listrik mengalir deras di antara mereka. " Aku siap," Sungmin berbisik.

" _Terima kasih Tuhan_."

Mulut Kyuhyun mendarat di dahi Sungmin dan berdiam di sana sementara Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya membuka baju Sungmin dan mendorong melepaskannya dari bahunya. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan Sungmin di atas paha Kyuhyun dan membawa Sungmin ke antara kakinya yang terbuka.

Sungmin berdiri diantara paha keras Kyuhyunn, tangan Sungmin gemetar di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyapukan jemarinya ke arah bawah ke lembah diantara payudara Sungmin, di atas renda merah jambu cup bra Sungmin lalu tangan Kyuhyun kembali menyapu ke atas. "Tuhan, Kau begitu mempesona. Aku tahu tubuhmu pasti mempesona." Kata-kata Kyuhyun bukan suatu kutukan, kata-kata itu sebuah bisikan, doa yang khusuk.

Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan pelan, menggerakkan tangannya dari pinggang, kebawah panggul Sungmin dan memutar untuk mencengkeram pantat sintal Sungmin di telapak tangannya yang lebar. Kyuhyun meremas dengan kencang, jemarinya tenggelam ke dalam daging lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin gemetar di lengan Kyuhyun saat gairah tajam melanda sekujur tubuhnya, dari atas sampai bawah. Mulut Sungmin mendarat pada mulut Kyuhyun dan mereka berciuman dengan keterburu-buruan yang panas dari lidah dan mulut mereka. Sungmin merasakan desakan kebutuhan dari Kyuhyun, melayang dari tubuh Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya dan intensitas ini menghilangkan kesadarannya. Lidah mereka saling menari. Tangan Kyuhyun berada di sekujur tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai mendorong restleting rok Sungmin, gerakan Kyuhyun dimulai dengan godaan yang pelan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan seksual.

Mulut mereka terlepas. "Melangkah keluar." Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, tangan Kyuhyun mendorong rok Sungmin ke bawah kakinya.

Sungmin mencari keseimbangan dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangkat kakinya satu persatu keluar dari roknya, sampai roknya terbaring bersama kemejanya, mendarat di kakinya.

Sungmin berdiri di antara kaki Kyuhyun dengan Bra dan celana dalamnya, kaki Sungmin gemetar di atas sepatu hak tingginya. Sungmin berpegangan dengan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan tumpuan, nafas Sungmin mendesah panas, membakar tenggorokannya. Tangan Kyuhyun menjepit pinggul Sungmin dan celana dalam Sungmin banjir dengan kelembaban. Sungmin terangsang dan gelisah dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Sialan." Mata Kyuhyun menyapu ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh Sungmin, menikmatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun merasa puas. Dia tahu Sungmin akan terlihat indah. Itu sebuah berkah. Tapi keindahan tubuhnya benar-benar mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bertubuh langsing, sangat langsing, pusarnya bagian sangat indah dari perutnya, kulitnya pucat. Payudaranya kecil tapi padat dan bentuknya sempurna pada tubuhnya.

 _Dan Sungmin gemetar oleh gairah, kebutuhan seksual untuk berada di lengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan segera terbakar._

Untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengetahui sebuah perasaan posesif yang buta hadir saat dia memeluk Sungmin dan pelukannya menguasai Sungmin secara utuh. Gerakan itu mendorong lengan Sungmin dari bahu Kyuhyun untuk kemudian lengannya berpindah memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Dada Sungmin menekan kuat ke dada Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun mendarat di telinga Sungmin, lubang hidung Kyuhyun pada rambut Sungmin dan aroma Sungmin membuat penis Kyuhyun mengeras menimbulkan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Sungmin takut tapi tetap saja mulutnya terbuka. "Jangan pernah katakan lagi padaku bahwa kau bukan milikku. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini. Apa yang terjadi. Kau milikku. Jangan pernah mengingkari itu lagi."

Permintaan itu harusnya membuat Sungmin takut. Tapi tidak. Kebahagiaan mengalir pada diri Sungmin dan dia merasa aman di lengan Kyuhyun. Merasa aman untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Ini perasaan yang dia butuhkan dan akhirnya Sungmin merasakan ini untuk pertama kalinya di minggu pertama dia mengenal Kyuhyun.

Di minggu pertama Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendapatkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur. Ini waktunya.

 _Ini waktu yang tepat._

Jemari Sungmin merenggut kulit kepala Kyuhyunn, tubuh Sungmin menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Ini tidak cukup bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya. "Jawab Aku Ming."

Mata foxy Sungmin terbuka. Dia tenggelam pada intensitas Kyuhyun. "Ya."

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam kulit kepala Sungmin ke dalam helaian rambutnya. "Milikku."

"Ya." Sungmin berbisik.

"Yang tidak akan kubagi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau bagi. Aku juga tidak akan membagimu."

Kebahagiaan mengalir ke dalam tulang punggungnya. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi milik Sungmin. Takdir mereka untuk bersama. _Mereka saling memiliki._

Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menuju penjepit bra-nya lalu Kyuhyun membuka bra Sungmin dengan cepat.

Cupnya terbuka lalu Kyuhyun menyibakkannya ke samping mengikuti alur renda lalu melemparkannya. Puting payudara Sungmin mengeras dari perhatian intens yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan udara dingin yang mengenai payudaranya. Sungmin sedikit gemetar.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada payudara Sungmin yang sudah terekspos. Suara Kyuhyun mendesis. "Kau ingin aku menggunakan kondom?"

"Itu - itu juga bagus." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi apapun?" Suara Kyuhyun serak, kata-katanya berasal dari kalimat yang tidak sempurna.

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau akan menggunakan kontrasepsi? Minggu depan?" hal itu permintaan.

"Ya." Sungmin menyetujui dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun mengulangi kata-kata Sungmin, "Itu akan jadi lebih bagus."

"Ya."

Ibu jari Kyuhyun menyapu puting payudara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengamati mereka berubah menjadi gelap saat Kyuhyun menambah gerakan melintir dengan ibu jarinya. "Ini akan menjadi sangat bagus, Sayang."

Sungmin tak dapat bicara. Memandang Kyuhyun dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri sudah mengambil begitu banyak kekuatan Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin kembali berpindah ke bahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasakan bahan halus dari kemeja Kyuhyun. "Buka kemejamu." Sungmin berbisik.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sungmin bingung. "Kenapa T-Tidak?"

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama melepaskanmu."

Kebahagiaan yang tajam dan manis melanda ke dalam diri Sungmin, dia menggerakkan jemarinya ke atas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka kancingnya satu per satu.

"Kau suka memelukku begitu lama?" Kata-kata Sungmin merayu saat pinggulnya mendorong maju ke arah Kyuhyun dan jemari Sungmin pelan-pelan menyingkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras dan panas untuk dipandangnya.

Kyuhyun mendengar rayuan Sungmin yang lembut dan penuh gairah di dalam suara Sungmin dan kebahagiaan hadir di dalam tulang belakangnya. "Ya." Kyuhyun ingin agar Sungmin menemukan kenyamanan denganya.

Kyuhyun membutuhkan itu. Kyuhyun membutuhkan itu karena Sungmin membutuhkan itu dan Kyuhyun pun membutuhkan agar Sungmin bisa merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun menginginkan itu karena Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin.

 _Tak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi._

Sungmin mendorong kemeja Kyuhyun dari bahunya dan Kyuhyun menarik membukanya. Tangan Sungmin kembali memegang bahu Kyuhyun dengan segera dan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun. _Kyuhyun begitu tampan._

Menawan dan tanpa kemeja. Bisepnya besar dan sekeras batu. Tangan Sungmin melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, dada Kyuhyun dan turun ke bawah ke lintasan bulu yang menghilang ke dalam celana jeans Kyuhyun. Jemari Sungmin menyapu di atasnya, maju dan mundur dan Sungmin merasa tubuh Kyuhyun menjepit dan nafas Kyuhyun melambat.

Tangan Sungmin jatuh ke kancing celana Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun jatuh ke atas tangan Sungmin. "Tidak."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya.

"Jangan dulu."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan mata Kyuhyun menjadi gelap dengan gigi kecil tajam Sungmin menghias bibir bawah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram dan merenggut mulut Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Kyuhyun mendorong lidahnya diantara bibir M Sungmin dan mencium Sungmin dengan gairah. Dipenuhi dengan kebutuhan. Dipenuhi intensitas.

Kyuhyun menangkup payudara ringan Sungmin di tangannya, menimbangnya, meremasnya. Kyuhyun menyapukan ibu jarinya ke ujung payudara Sungmin lalu mencubit puting Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

Sungmin mulai mendesah lembut di belakang tenggorokannya saat dia mulai menggeliat terhadap Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian jatuh ke pantat sintal Sungmin dan menarik wanita itu ke tubuhnya, menekan Sungmin ke perutnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat saat tangannya menyapu ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin, tidak membiarkan adanya jarak satu inch pun di antara mereka. Kyuhyun memakan bibir shape M Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun dan mulai mengambil oksigen ke paru-parunya. Sungmin menekan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun, membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya dan kembali ke mulut Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menurut Sungmin.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka di atas mulut Sungmin dan lidahnya mulai mendorong dengan dalam dan kuat. Kyuhyun mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin kemudian keluar hanya untuk kembali masuk, lagi dan lagi. Mereka mulai saling menarik oksigen dan ciuman diantara mereka menjadi basah, liar dan panas.

Intensitas pertukaran ini benar-benar membuat hilang pikiran. Sungmin menggantung di lengan Kyuhyun, gairah menjerit melalui dirinya, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dari Sungmin. Sungmin tak tahu kapan dia mulai mencakar Kyuhyun, tapi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan mengayunkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menghampiri Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan membuka sepatunya dan kembali di antara paha Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menarik Sungmin ke atas kepalanya.

"Kita tak akan melakukan ini saat masih memakai sepatu." Sungmin berbisik.

Kyuhyun tak ingin berhenti. "Tidak?"

"Tidak." Sungmin mulai mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengambil waktu beberapa detik untuk membuka sepatu botnya.

Kyuhyun membuka restleting celananya, tapi tetap mengenakan jeansnya dan kembali menghadap Sungmin. Dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun sudah kembali dan menarik celana dalam Sungmin turun ke kakinya dan mendorong kaki Sungmin terbuka.

Sungmin merasakan bahan jeans Kyuhyun menyapu paha bagian dalamnya saat Kyuhyun bersandar ke arahnya. Tangan Sungmin menyapu sisi tubuh Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lalu bergerak ke dadanya, Kyuhyun memegang payudara kiri Sungmin dan meraup payudara Sungmin lainnya dengan mulutnya. Manis, kenikmatan yang manis menjalar ke bagian tengah tubuh Sungmin, terasa sangat intens untuknya saat Kyuhyun mulai menghisap puting payudaranya, menjilat lalu menghisap lagi. Kyuhyun terus meremas payudara Sungmin lainnya, menggenggamkan tangannya ke atas payudara Sungmin dan menggenggam dengan penuh, bergerak menyapu puting payudaranya lalu memegangnya kembali, menyapunya seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa cukup.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya menuju lembah di antara payudara Sungmin, menarik nafas dalam, tarikan nafas dalam saat Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali ke payudara Sungmin dan mengambil daging putih mulus itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap, menggerakkan bibirnya dan lidahnya ke sekeliling kulit Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tanpa diragukan membuat kissmark. Tidak sakit, seperti sihir, tapi Sungmin tahu dia akan melihat tanda kepemilikan Kyuhyun di pagi hari, hal itu makin membuatnya bergairah.

Kyuhyun bergerak menyapu ke bawah tubuh Sungmin sampai bibir tebalnya berada di pusar Sungmin dan Jantung Sungmin mulai berdebar dengan gairah di dadanya saat pinggulnya bergerak dan basah, gairah basah melembutkan Sungmin. Satu tangan Kyuhyun tetap berada di payudara Sungmin, menangkap payudara Sungmin di dalam genggamannya, Membius Sungmin dengan perasaan puting payudaranya yang dicubit diantara ibu jari Kyuhyun dan jemarinya, memegang Sungmin dengan erat. Kepala Kyuhyun berada di atas perutnya yang lembut, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang lain ke antara sambungan paha Sungmin dan menyusupkan jari besar dan tumpul diantara lipatan basah dan panas Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah lembut saat jari Kyuhyun menari di bagian panas Sungmin, bergerak dari clitnya kembali ke inti lembut feminin Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam, Kyuhyun merasakan cairan panas Sungmin dan menariknya keluar kembali hanya untuk mengelus dan menggoda clit Sungmin lagi. Maju dan mundur, Kyuhyun terus bergerak secara konstan sampai kepala Sungmin bergerak di atas bantal dan tangan Sungmin jatuh ke atas kepala Kyuhyun yang berada di atas perut Sungmin.

"Kyunniehhh.." Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Sayang?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata foxy Sungmin dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke atas dan ke dalam diri Sungmin, mata gelap Kyuhyun, cair saat dia memandang Sungmin sementara dia melakukan semua itu.

Nafas Sungmin tertahan dan tertangkap di paru-parunya saat mata Kyuhyun menahan matanya, Jari Kyuhyun menggali dengan dalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Kyuhyun serak.

Bernafas dengan kasar, Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kata. "Sekarang."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jemarinya dengan lembut, mengangkat mereka ke payudara lain Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menahan pandangan Sungmin sementara dia menyapukan jemarinya, melembabkan puting payudara Sungmin dengan cairan basah Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas saat Kyuhyun bergerak naik dan menjilat puting payudaranya, mengisap saliva Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya, menahan mata Sungmin selama dia melakukan itu semua.

 _Sungmin hampir saja orgasme saat itu._

"Jangan Dulu." Kyuhyun mendorong kata-kata itu keluar dan kembali jatuh ke tubuh Sungmin sampai kepalanya berada di antara paha Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk kaki Sungmin di lengannya dan membuka Sungmin untuk dirinya. "Oh Sayang."

Sungmin mendengar kata-kata bisikan itu lalu otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat mulut Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya, gigi Kyuhyun dan bibirnya menghisap di atas clit Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyapukan lidahnya ke atas dan ke bawah, Kyuhyun menggeram dalam dan memasukan jari tengahnya yang panjang dan besar ke dalam diri Sungmin.

Pinggul Sungmin naik ke atas saat dirinya dilanda oleh kenikmatan. "K-Kyunniehhh," Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti. "Aku I-Ingin_"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin, terus memanipulasi jarinya di dalam Sungmin. "Apa, Ming? Apa yang kau inginkan? katakan padaku, sayang."

Sungmin mendesah lembut dan kata-kata itu keluar. " _Aku ingin orgasme saat kau ada di dalam diriku_."

"Ya."

Kyuhyun menarik jarinya dari Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan berdiri lalu menarik lepas jeans dan celana dalamnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping tempat tidur, tanpa busana, dan Sungmin memandangnya, tubuhnya begitu menawan, saat dia mengenakan kondomnya.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas tempat tidur dan berada di antara paha Sungmin, membentangkan kaki Sungmin dan mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin ke pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun berada diatas Sungmin sebentar dan menciumnya. "kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu?"

"Ya." Sungmin mendesah.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah dan memposisikan dirinya ke gerbang masuk Sungmin. Mendorong dengan memberi sedikit tekanan, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Sungmin dan membungkus wajahnya dengan tangannya, jemarinya menyapu masuk ke dalam rambutnya.

Mata Sungmin terbuka dan menemukan pandangan Kyuhyun yang terfokus sepenuhnya kearah dirinya. Kyuhyun mendorong beberapa inci lagi masuk ke dalam diri Sungmin dan Sungmin merasa dirinya meregang untuk menerima Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram dan mata Sungmin terpejam. "Buka." Kata tunggal itu adalah suatu desisan.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan Kyuhyun menyusup masuk seluruhnya, mendorong dengan konstan sampai Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa lebih dalam lagi. Mata foxy Sungmin melebar. Sungmin jatuh untuk Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun, sentuhannya, keposesifannya. _Terasa begitu nikmat_.

Kyuhyun menahan sebentar, koneksi diantara mereka begitu kuat, getaran listrik dari mata Kyuhyun menembus Sungmin. Milik Kyuhyun mengisi Sungmin, berdenyut didalam dirinya saat Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. "Begitu manis."

Sungmin mendesah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat pinggulnya, meminta lebih.

" _Jadi milikku_."

"Kyuhyun, kumohon."

"Katakan, Minghh."

Sungmin tahu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. "Aku milikmu."

Kyuhyun menghadiahi Sungmin dengan dorongan yang lain lalu berhenti. Kenikmatan hadir diantara mereka. Mereka terengah dengan hebat.

"Kau menikmati berdansa dengan pria itu, tadi?" Kyuhyun menggeram, suaranya serak saat dia mendorong kata-kata itu keluar untuk Sungmin-nya.

Kebingungan melanda Sungmin. Dia tak ingat pria itu. Apakah dia tadi berdansa dengan seorang pria? Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan malam ini. Kyuhyun begitu besar dan terasa penuh di dalam dirinya dan Sungmin tidak bisa membuat otaknya berfungsi. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya lagi, memohon Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun menusuk dan berhenti lagi. Matanya meraih ke bawah ke dalam jiwa Sungmin. "Aku berharap kau menikmatinya karena itu akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya kau berdansa dengan pria lain selain aku. Aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan berbagi. Tidak lagi ada dansa, tidak lagi ada ciuman, tidak ada lagi untukmu."

Kyuhyun menarik lagi dan mendorong dengan keras. "Kau merasakan milikku di dalam dirimu, Ming? Kau merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun mendorong ke dalam Sungmin, tubuhnya menindih di atas Sungmin. Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin dan menangkap pergelangan tangan wanitanya, mengangkat ke atas kepala dan menahannya ke bawah. "Rasakan, sayang. Ingat. Belajarlah untuk menyukainya, karena ini adalah semua yang akan pernah kau ketahui. Hanya aku. Tidak ada orang lain."

Kenikmatan yang tajam dan panas menjalar ke dalam dirinya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu dan memicu mengalirnya kelembaban baru ke titik dimana tubuh mereka terkoneksi saat ini.

Kyuhyun melakukan tusukan lainnya saat ia menahan Sungmin dan menuntut jawaban. "Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Ya." Hanya itu kata yang bisa diucapkan Sungmin. Pinggulnya menggeliat memohon untuk lagi.

Dengan sepersetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan memindahkanya ke bawah tubuh wanita itu, memegang pantat Sungmin yang mulus dan mengangkatnya ke atas ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dengan tusukan konstan, mengobarkan nafsu mereka berdua.

Itu sangat nikmat. _Oh Tuhan, Itu sangat nikmat_.

Sungmin tak bisa fokus pada hal yang lain. Pikiran terus terbang ke segala penjuru otaknya. _Dia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pencemburu dan posesif dan Sungmin mencintainya. Kyuhyun terasa besar di dalam dirinya dan menusuknya menuju orgasme_. Maju dan mundur, tubuh Sungmin dibajiri oleh kenikmatan, kenikmatan yang murni.

Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk meraih mulut Sungmin saat yang sama Sungmin mengangkat dagu lancipnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Bibir Sungmin terbuka dan lidah Kyuhyun masuk. Ciuman mereka panas, paru-paru mereka terengah-engah mengharap oksigen tapi mereka tetap tidak melepaskan diri mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan Sungmin tahu dia akan segera orgasme. Getaran pelan berasal dari tenggorokannya, suara kebutuhan dan gairah, dan otot internal miliknya mulai mengetat di penis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong ke arah Kyuhyun saat kenikmatan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Orgasme itu dalam, internal dan pikiran Sungmin tertutup untuk apapun selain kenikmatan yang memabukkan yang menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Sungmin masih berada dalam gelombang orgasme saat Kyuhyun menggeram dan menusuk ke dalam dirinya dengan tusukan lainnya. Tiga tusukan dalam lalu Kyuhyun klimaks, mengikuti Sungmin ke dalam dunia yang intens, kenikmatan yang mendalam. Kyuhyun bertahan di dalam Sungmin, menumpahkan benihnya yang hangat, basah dan nikmat ke dalam dirinya.

Sungmin merasakan itu langsung menuju ke dalam jiwanya saat ia memeluk erat bahu Kyuhyun.

Mulut Kyuhyun meninggalkan mulut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di samping Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka mendarat ke bahu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetap berada dalam posisi itu, Mulut Kyuhyun basah di atas kulit Sungmin saat mereka berdua mulai menenangkan diri.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun bergerak ke telinga Sungmin. "Aku minta maaf, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik.

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya di atas Sungmin, masih ada di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai bisa berpikir kembali dan semua terasa baik. Tak ada penyesalan sama sekali, hanya perasaan nyaman dan keyakinan bahwa Kyuhyun perduli padanya. _Untuk apa Kyuhyun meminta maaf?_ "Apa yang kau sesali?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dirinya dari atas tubuh Sungmin, perlahan menarik keluar dirinya dari dalam tubuh wanitanya dan bergerak ke sampingnya. Kyuhyun menyusupkan lengannya kebawah tubuh Sungmin. "Aku terlalu kasar padamu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak kasar."

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke payudara Sungmin dimana kulit lembut dan putih miliknya sudah mulai menunjukkan efek dari sentuhan Kyuhyun. "Ya,Tuhan, sayang, aku membuatmu memar."

"Ini hanya sebuah kissmark Kyu. Tidak sakit." Kata-kata Sungmin lembut, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kissmark dikulitmu. Aku bahkan tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan."

Kenikmatan melanda Sungmin. "Tidak Apa-apa," ia berbisik.

"Dan aku tak seharusnya mengancammu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut, Ming. Tentang pria yang tadi berdansa denganmu."

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya untuk memandang mata teduh Kyuhyun. "kau tidak serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu takut."

"Apakah aku terlihat takut?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak takut." Jawaban Sungmin sangat yakin.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dan menangkap gundukan Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. "Ok. Itu tadi latihan.

Sekarang ini untuk yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun membungkuk ke bawah dan menempatkan mulutnya di atas bibir shape M Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka bersama dan perlahan, barang-barang milik Sungmin mulai bermigrasi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sepertinya tak terlihat keberatan. Bahkan, dia secara terang-terangan menganjurkan hal itu dengan meminta Sungmin bermalam di rumahnya lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin merasa nyaman, jadi Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin meninggalkan barang-barangnya di rumahnya.

Sungmin mulai mengkonsumsi pil kontrasepsi dan segala sesuatu diantara mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Sampai suatu malam Ryeowook menelpon dan mengatakan pada Sungmin agar jangan kembali ke apartemen karena polisi berada di mana-mana. Ryeowook tak tahu apakah telah terjadi perampokan atau tepatnya hal apa yang terjadi. Hanya itu semua informasi yang Ryeowook berikan. Sungmin menawarkan untuk datang dan menjemput Ryeowook kemudian membawanya ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengatakan padanya nanti akan memberi kabar dan Eunhyuk saat ini sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya. Sungmin meminta Ryeowook untuk berhati-hati sebelum Ryeowook menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjadi murka.

kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Sungmin, mengusap rambutnya dengan pergolakan di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun berbalik memandang Sungmin dan melotot.

"Kita tak akan menghadapi masalah ini jika kau sepenuhnya pindah ke rumahku. Aku tak suka kau tinggal di apartemen itu. Itu tidak aman."

Sungmin jadi meradang. Hampir terdengar seperti ultimatum. "Apartemen itu sepenuhnya aman."

"Apartemen itu tidak aman," Kyuhyun menggeram, getaran datang dari dadanya. Kemarahan Kyuhyun begitu terlihat.

"Hyukie dan Wokkie tinggal di sana-" Sungmin berhenti bicara saat Kyuhyun memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku tak bisa mencegah dimana Eunhyuk harusnya tinggal. Itu urusan mereka atau urusan pria lain. Bukan aku. Bukan kau." Suara Kyuhyun terus menerjang Sungmin, Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabaran.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memulai bantahannya. "Kami berbagi uang sewa. Dan perlengkapannya. Kami baru saja memperpanjang sewa."

Tangan Kyuhyun membelah udara. "Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan membayar uang sewamu sampai waktu sewa berakhir. Itu bukan jadi alasan kau tidak bisa pindah kesini. Selama teman se apartemenmu mendapatkan uang sewamu, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Kyunnie." Sungmin berkata dengan suara lembut.

Mulut Kyuhyun membentuk garis lurus saat ekspresinya menjadi gelap. Tangannya mengepal saat dia membungkuk ke depan menyusup ke wilayah pribadi Sungmin. "Ya. Aku bisa. Apakah kau menandatangani sewa untuk 6 bulan atau setahun?"

"S-Setahun." Sungmin menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku akan membayarnya di muka. Kau tidak akan melanggar perjanjian sewa itu. Kita bisa memindahkan barang-barangmu besok." Kata-kata Kyuhyun mutlak, menegaskan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Kyunnie aku tidak tahu apakah itu adil untuk mereka, mereka tidak hanya mengharapkan uang. Mereka mengharapkan aku untuk berada di sana, Seorang teman sekamar. _Seorang sahabat_."

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi itu tidak bisa membantu. Kalian bertiga tidak bisa terus berpikir hal itu akan bertahan selamanya. _Hal buruk terjadi_. Orang melanjutkan hidupnya. Aku tidak bilang kau harus menjauhi Sahabatmu, Aku hanya mengatakan kau tidak bisa tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan tikus-"

"Penuh dengan tikus! itu komunitas tertutup! bagus, mahal-"

"Terserah apa katamu. Ok. _Aku berlebihan_. Tapi intinya aku ingin kau berada di sini di rumahku, Ming. Aku ingin kau berada di sini setiap detik dalam setiap hari sejak kita kembali bersama. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali ke apartemen itu setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini di sana. _Itu tidak akan terjadi, sayang_."

Sungmin berdiri memandang Kyuhyun, Keragu-raguan membingungkan pikirannya. Dia ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin menginginkan itu jauh di dalam dirinya. Sungmin menyayangi sahabatnya, tapi dia juga mencintai...- Sungmin memotong pikiran itu dengan cepat.

Dia ingin bersama sahabatnya, _tapi Sungmin lebih ingin bersama Kyuhyun_.

Kekhawatiran utamanya adalah Sungmin sudah menelantarkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. _Tapi mereka akan bisa mengerti_. Terutama Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun. Semakin sering mereka bersama, semakin Eunhyuk mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk semakin menyadari apa yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun miliki berdua. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menyayangi Sungmin dan ingin agar Sungmin bahagia.

Dan ini tidak berarti Sungmin akan melanggar perjanjian sewa apartemennya. Kyuhyun sudah menawarkan untuk membayar bagian sewa Sungmin, tapi dia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Jika Sungmin tinggal di sini bersama Kyuhyun, dia dapat dengan mudah terus membayar bagian uang Sewanya dan peralatan.

Dan Kyuhyun benar. Semua hal berubah. Orang berubah. Sebuah hubungan terjadi dan hidup harus terus berlanjut. Mungkin ini waktunya. Perasaan puas yang tersembunyi dan berbahaya menjalar ke dalam tulang belakang Sungmin dan mengisi dirinya dengan kebahagian. Sungmin akan sangat senang tinggal disini dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang begitu ia inginkan.

Dan satu hal pasti. Jika Sungmin mengecewakan Kyuhyun kali ini, Kyuhyun akan menjadi begitu buas di masa depan. Sungmin tak akan mendapatkan kedamaian sampai dia menyetujui apa yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil waktu sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin dapat merasakan penilaian Kyuhyun menetap kepadanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tegang, seloroh di pipinya, menghirup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya begitu dalam sehingga Sungmin bisa melihat dada Kyuhyun yang turun naik. "Jika aku melakukan ini Kyu, tidak berarti kau akan selalu menang dalam segala hal. Jika aku pindah ke rumahmu itu karena aku ingin pindah ke rumahmu.

Jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengancamku untuk melakukan hal yang kau inginkan." Sungmin melemparkan kembali kata-kata awal Kyuhyun padanya.

" _Itu tak akan terjadi, sayang_."

Kyuhyun terhenyak dan sedikit relaks dengan kata-kata Sungmin. "Aku tidak mencoba untuk mengancammu, sayang. Itu hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan. Jika kau setuju dengan hal ini, melakukan hal kecil ini untukku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Ayolah Ming. Keluarkan aku dari kesedihan ini dan katakan padaku kau akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Hal kecil?" Sungmin tercekat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil.

"Mungkin tidak terlalu kecil."

"Tidak ada hal kecil tentangmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. " _Ya, sayang_ , itu yang aku sedang katakan. Itu baru kekasihku. _Katakan ya, Ming_."

"Ya."

"Ya kau akan pindah ke rumahku?"

"Ya aku akan pindah ke rumahmu."

Postur tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi relaks saat legannya meraih Sungmin dan memeluknya seutuhnya. Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya. "Kau tak akan menyesalinya, sayang. Aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Hati Sungmin tergetar dan kebahagiaan mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. "Kau tahu aku akan begitu jatuh cinta denganmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap mata foxy Sungmin dan mencium dahi Sungmin dengan ucapan syukur, "Aku berjanji sayang."

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Selamat hari ibu~ #telat

Ini saya bawa lanjutannya.. karena remake bisa update kilat udah ada draftnya soalnya jadi bisa langsung diolah(?) dari awal ampe akhir heheh

Gimana hot kaga encehnya? Kalo kurang hot bacanya jangan pagi malem ato sore, bacanya siang bolong sambil jemuran kkkk~ #plakk

Chap depan fokus ke YeWook ya, tiap couple fokusnya masing-masing dua chapter.. yang dua chapter berikutnya baru fokus HaeHyuk jadi yang nunggu Donghae sabar ya bang Ikannya masih disimpen dulu dikamar saya hohohoho #digebukin

Ini bagian KyuMin udah clear.. cerita ini memang ga mengangkat konflik yang berat, yang asem-manis aja xD tapi nanti mereka akan tetap muncul sebagai cameo juga secara ini ceritanya nyambung dari awal ampe akhir..

Kalau mengenai Victoria, gausah khawatir dia cuman selingan aja kok gakan muncul lagi heheh

Big thanks buat yang sudah berkenan membaca review follow favorite apalagi sampai mengkoreksi, jeongmal kamsahamnida koreksinya sangat bermanfaat, maafkan keteledoran saya sampai menyisakan satu nama nyempil

Sudah saya ganti itu demi kenyamanan heheh

Untuk gaya bahasa saya sengaja ngikutin novel aslinya aja cuman sedikit perubahan sebagai penyesuaian, kalo full diubah takutnya jadi gaenak buat dibaca tadinya saya mau sisipin kosa kata korea dikit" tapi mikir" lagi gimana malah jadi ngerusak ceritanya.. maklum masih sangat amatir hahah~

Last~ boleh minta reviewnya lg? Ditunggu lagi koreksinya kalau ada kejanggalan heheh^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by Lynda Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Yesung & Ryeowook_**

Kim Jongwoon menunggu untuk untuk menyudutkan Kim Ryeowook ke lorong gelap menuju restroom dari klub dansa. Malam sudah larut dan Yesung (panggilan akrab Kim Jongwoon) lebih dari sekedar marah. Emosinya mudah meledak, libidonya tinggi, dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan intensitas yang kasar. Yesung sudah menunggu Ryeowook keluar dari toilet wanita selama dua puluh menit. Yesung tahu antriannya panjang, tapi tetap saja, dia ingin menyalahkan Ryeowook untuk penantian ini. Hal ini membuat agresi di dalam darahnya semakin besar.

Yesung berdiri di depan dinding dan mengamati gadis-gadis yang keluar dari toilet wanita. Lebih dari satu wanita yang melirik ke arahnya saat mereka berlalu. Perhatian yang tidak diinginkan itu membuat Yesung lebih marah lagi. Jika saja Ryeowook keluar dari sana maka Yesung bisa dengan segera mengakhiri ini semua.

Yesung berdiri di sebelah mesin penjual rokok dan akhirnya melihat Ryeowook keluar dari toilet wanita. Rambut pirang kuning tua menggantung seperti sutera di atas tonjolan payudaranya. Gairah Yesung meninggi dalam kebutuhan yang sengit saat wajahnya mengernyit menjadi tidaksabaran. Yesung tidak membuang waktu dan menarik tangan Ryeowook saat dia berjalan.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya dikuasai oleh tangan yang kasar dan dia di tarik ke sudut gelap diantara mesin penjual otomatis dan dinding. Ryeowook membatalkan teriakannya saat dia mengenali wajah Yesung yang kini memandang ke arahnya. Detak jantungnya menjadi kacau dan kakinya mulai gemetar dengan hebat saat objek fantasi rahasianya menekannya ke dinding.

Yesung menjulang di depan Ryeowook, lengan depan Yesung berada di samping kepala Ryeowook. Yesung tinggi dan besar dan dia berdiri menutupi Ryeowook, otot-ototnya menjepit dan giginya mengeretak.

Gulungan erat ketegangan membakar tubuh yang menjulang di hadapan Ryeowook, bersandar ke arahnya.

"Dengar _gadis pirang mungil_ , hal ini tak akan berhasil." Yesung mendesis.

Yesung terlihat menggeram. Marah dan tidak bersahabat. Kemarahan yang mendidih datang dari mata Yesung yang kini menunduk ke arah Ryeowook. Kemarahan yang mendidih dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kimiawi. Sesuatu yang seksual.

 _Ketertarikan. Ketertarikan yang tidak diinginkan._

Ryeowook menarik nafas saat getaran keragu-raguan bercampur takut, rangsangan, dan kekecewaan dari kata-kata Yesung menyebar ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Sudah berapa lama Ryeowook berusaha untuk dekat dengan Yesung? Ryeowook tahu dengan pasti sudah berapa lama. Sudah empat minggu sejak sepupunya Sungmin berkencan dengan teman Yesung yaitu Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua bertemu, saling bertukar nomor telepon, _lalu tak ada apa-apa lagi._

Tak ada apa-apa untuk Ryeowook. Sungmin berada di surga ke tujuh berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Atau Sungmin waktu itu berada di surga ke tujuh sampai seminggu lalu saat tiba-tiba Sungmin putus dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengirim pesan SMS pada Yesung hanya untuk alasan itu. Untuk menolong sepupunya dengan memberikan kesempatan untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama.

Sepupunya dan Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ryeowook dapat merasakan hal itu dan itu cerita yang dia yakini. Tak ada alasan darinya selain itu saat mengirimkan SMS itu kepada Yesung.

Jika Yesung bisa meyakinkan dirinya soal itu maka dia bisa meyakinkan orang lain.

Tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa membuat pita suaranya bekerja karena Yesung berada di dekatnya, mengancamnya dengan besar tubuhnya dan cercaan di suaranya.

"Jawab aku." Kata Yesung kasar, penuh tuntutan.

"A-Apakah kau bertanya padaku?" tubuh mungil Ryeowook gemetar dengan hebat dia hampir tak bisa mengontrolnya.

" _Aku bilang ini tidak akan berhasil._ " Yesung berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Ryeowook. Yesung harus membuat Ryeowook cukup takut untuk mengasingkannya, membuat Ryeowook ingin berada cukup jauh dari Yesung. Ini hal yang tersulit yang harus dilakukannya. Ryeowook sangat seksi, salah satu wanita paling seksi yang pernah Yesung temui. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah memintanya untuk menjauhi Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah teman yang setia, dia akan mencobanya dengan susah payah. Dan sekarang Ryeowook berdiri di dalam lingkaran lengannya, beberapa inchi dari Yesung dan tubuh Ryeowook gemetar dengan kebutuhan seksual yang akan membuat Yesung kehilangan kendali.

" Apa yang—apa yang kau m-maksud?" Ryeowook melihat ke arah koridor yang lengang. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka untuk mengganggu ketegangan. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"maksudku adalah tentang kau yang mengejar-ngejar aku. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau harus menghentikannya." Suara Yesung menggambarkan kefrustasian dan kemarahan.

"kau G-Gila. Aku tidak mengejar-ngejarmu." Ryeowook kaget dia terlihat begitu jelas mengejar-ngejar Yesung. Bagaimana dan kapan dia terlihat begitu menyolok mengejar-ngejar Yesung? Apakah Yesung akan mempercayainya jika dia membantahnya? Ia pikir dirinya tidak melakukan satu hal pun yang akan membuat Yesung tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Itu hal yang memalukan yang akan diketahui oleh Yesung dan itu akan membuat Ryeowook sangat malu. Ryeowook menegangkan tulang belakangnya.

"Omong kosong." Mata Yesung turun ke wajah Ryeowook, melintasi bibir tipis Ryeowook dan jatuh ke dada Ryeowook yang naik turun penuh pergolakan. "Sebenarnya berapa umurmu?"

"21, dan itu bukan urusanmu." Ryeowook berusaha untuk menjaga nada suaranya datar, tapi dia punya banyak sekali emosi yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Ryeowook begitu bersemangat untuk bisa dekat dengan Yesung, tapi dia mulai merasa marah dengan sikap Yesung. Tidak ada alasan bagi Yesung untuk bicara dengan nada seperti itu dengannya. Walaupun Yesung tahu Ryeowook sudah berlaku buruk padanya itu merupakan alasan lebih lainnya untuk berlaku baik dengan Ryeowook. Tidak bersikap seperti Ryeowook sudah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar.

"Omong kosong. Kau belum 21." Yesung menekan kata-kata itu keluar diantara giginya yang bergemeretak.

"Bagaimana kau pikir aku bisa berada di sini? Sulap?" suara Ryeowook sarkastis, memotong, memberikan padanya kembali apa yang sudah dia hidangkan untuk Ryeowook.

" _Sok pintar_. Kau pirang mungil sok pintar dan jika kau pikir sesuatu akan terjadi diantara kita, kau gila."

"Kau orang tolol. _Biarkan aku pergi._ " Sekarang Ryeowook sama marahnya dengan Yesung dan mulai mempertanyakan penilaiannya sendiri. Ya, Yesung sangat menarik, tapi sial, siapa yang tahu ternyata dia seorang yang menjengkelkan?

"Aku tidak menahanmu." Yesung mencemooh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyadari Yesung Pada dasarnya benar. Yesung tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tubuh Yesung hanya menjulang diatasnya, mengurung Ryeowook, tapi Yesung tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Ryeowook tak mau bertahan untuk mendengar omong kosong Yesung lagi. Ryeowook mulai membungkuk ke bawah lengan Yesung tapi Yesung lalu meraih Ryeowook dan menghentikannya, menariknya kembali ke posisi awal.

Hanya saja kali ini, Yesung menyentuh dan menahan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali terhimpit ke dinding dan Yesung menutupi ruang lingkup Ryeowook. Mata Yesung cair memandang Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung mencengkeram Ryeowook dengan erat.

Kaget dan ketegangan yang intens melanda Ryeowook saat Ryeowook mendorong Yesung dan dia tak membiarkan dirinya lepas. Jelas ini lebih dari sekedar kemarahan. _Yesung pasti memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kemarahan._ Mungkin Ryeowook tidak salah saat dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ryeowook sudah memimpikan hal ini cukup lama.

Ryeowook menguji kekuatan cengkeraman Yesung dengan mencoba untuk melepas diri darinya lagi.

"Jangan bergerak." Suara Yesung meninggi. Dia memandang Ryeowook, Lubang hidung Yesung melebar dan bibirnya menggertak.

Tangan Yesung mencengkeram lengan atas Ryeowook dan memandanginya dengan seksama.

"Buat keputusanmu." Ryeowook menatap ke arah Yesung lewat kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk menjauh dari Yesung beberapa Inchi lebih jauh. _Beberapa inchi yang dibutuhkan oleh Ryeowook untuk tetap berada dalam kewarasan._

Cengkeraman Yesung pada Ryeowook menjadi lebih erat."Jangan Bergerak." Yesung mengulangi dengan desisan.

Tubuh Ryeowook menjadi relaks seutuhnya, siap mendengarkan hal yang tak bisa terelakkan. "Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau menyerah. Berhenti mengirimiku SMS-"

"Aku hanya mengirimkan _satu SMS_!" Ryeowook balik berteriak.

Cengkeraman Yesung seakan menembus kulit Ryeowook, "Berhenti memandangku seperti kau ingin memakanku-"

Ryeowook menyentakkan lengan Yesung yang menahannya dan menyela Yesung. "Kau gila."

 _Ok, Mr. Arogan sepertinya butuh kepalanya di periksa._

Ryeowook tak pernah memandang Yesung seperti itu. Ini pasti imajinasi Yesung sepenuhnya.

Yesung tetap menahan Ryeowook di hadapannya. "Jaga mulutmu, gadis mungil."

"Namaku Ryeowook."

"Aku tahu siapa namamu" kata-kata itu keluar dengan cepat.

"Betulkah?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nafas yang cepat.

"Ya."

Mereka saling menatap saat kesunyian hadir dengan seksual chemistry yang mengalir di antara mereka.

Ketegangan sangat tinggi diantara mereka dan akhirnya Yesung kembali bicara. "Sungmin tak akan suka jika aku bermain-main denganmu. Sungmin akan marah lalu Kyuhyun juga akan marah padaku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi."

Penjelasan Yesung tak membuat Ryeowook tertarik.

"Minnie bukan penjagaku." Ryeowook bermaksud untuk menantang Yesung.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Yesung mendorong kata-kata itu keluar, mengulangi posisinya.

 _Siapa sebenarnya yang Yesung coba yakinkan?_

Ryeowook menarik nafas, menahannya lalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. "Ya, Tapi kau juga menginginkannya."

 _Itu dia._ Pernyataan Ryeowook mengisyaratkan bahwa perkiraan Yesung mungkin benar. Ryeowook menginginkannya dan Ryeowook berpikir Yesung juga menginginkannya.

Kesunyian total melanda mereka.

Mata Yesung menyala menatap ke arah Ryeowook, wajahnya terlihat marah dengan garang.

Ryeowook mendorong dagunya ke atas, garis rahangnya menantang.

Saat Yesung kemudian membuka mulutnya, Ryeowook tahu Yesung tak akan menyerah dengan chemistry yang ada diantara mereka.

"Ini tak akan berhasil. Aku pria dewasa. Kau tidak bisa memperdaya atau menggiringku ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan."

"Benar." Nada suara Ryeowook menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak percaya padanya.

" _Aku benar._ "

"Tentu." Ryeowook menjawab Yesung dengan cara yang jelas ingin membuat Yesung menjadi lebih marah lagi.

Ryeowook benar. Jawaban singkat satu katanya membuat Yesung menjadi lebih marah. Tubuh Yesung maju satu inchi lebih dekat untuk mengancam, mulutnya terkatup membentuk garis lurus yang rapat.

Ryeowook menegangkan tubuhnya terhadap tubuh Yesung dan menghantam Yesung dengan ungkapan yang terkenal tepat di wajahnya. "Baiklah Yesung-ssi. Aku menangkap apa yang kau katakan dengan sangat jelas. Biarkan aku pergi. Ada pria lain yang tak akan keberatan untuk berdansa denganku."

Yesung menahan Ryeowook dengan erat, ekspresinya berubah menjadi muram.

" _Kau harus berhati-hati, gadis mungil._ " Itu sebuah peringatan. Yesung mengatakannya dengan nada suara rendah, menggertak, suara Yesung bergetar jauh dari dalam dadanya.

"Aku selalu hati-hati. Meskipun itu bukan urusanmu. Kau bukan kakakku." Kata-kata Ryeowook menjadi antagonis.

"kau benar." Mata Yesung menyapu tubuh Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagus. Biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Sebentar lagi." Yesung tidak terburu-buru.

"Sekarang." Tuntut Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Aku katakan padamu untuk berhati-hati berada di sekitarku. Hati-hati untuk apa yang kau katakan padaku. Hati-hati untuk melemparkan omong kosong seperti itu di wajahku. Kau mungkin tak akan suka dengan konsekuensinya."

"Kau baru saja bilang padaku bahwa kau tak menginginkanku, lalu kenapa harus ada konsekuensi? Kau tak perduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan atau dengan siapa aku melakukannya."

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar dan aku tak pernah mengatakan aku tidak menginginkanmu."

"ini semua tentang hal itu, kan? kau memperingatkanku karena kau tak menginginkanku, kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Aku tak ingin mendekatimu karena Sungmin. Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku karena kau masih berumur 21 tahun. _Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku_ karena kau tak akan tahu bagaimana mengatasi laki-laki seperti aku." Dengan fasih, pernyataan non-verbal, tangan Yesung naik ke bahu Ryeowook, menyapu kulit lembut Ryeowook dan memeluk leher Ryeowook, meremasnya dengan lembut. Mata Yesung menyala, ekspresinya kian kasar. "kau tak tahu bagaimana ini akan terjadi diantara kita."

Yesung menekan jemarinya ke leher Ryeowook dan mata Ryeowook melebar saat kebutuhan seksual panas melandanya.

Perasaan ganda dari gairah keingintahuan dan ketakutan menghantam perut Ryeowook secara bersamaan. "B-bagaimana ini akan terjadi diantara kita?"

Ryeowook merasakan nadi di lehernya berdenyut keras dibawah sentuhan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

Pandangan Yesung menyapu wajah Ryeowook, tulang pipinya, bibirnya yang bergetar. "Itu akan jadi intens, _gadis pirang_. Sangat intens."

Jantung Ryeowook berpacu dengan cepat saat sulur-sulur keinginan melanda dirinya yang hampir melumpuhkannya. "Yesungie, Tolonglah."

"Tidak, ini tak akan berhasil." Suara Yesunh datar.

"Tolonglah." Ryeowook berbisik. Ryeowook tahu saat ini dia memohon kepada Yesung, tapi tampaknya Ryeowook tidak perduli.

"Tidak, ini tak akan berhasil," Yesung mengulangi, kata-katanya keluar dengan lebih lembut.

Dalam keputusasaan, Ryeowook mulai mencari dalih. "Ok. Ini tak akan berhasil. Aku mengerti." Denyut nadinya berpacu dengan sengit sampai ke otaknya. Ryeowook menjilat lidahnya. " _Tolonglah, Satu ciuman saja. Jadi aku bisa tahu_." Mata sipit Ryeowook memandang Yesung.

Yesung mempelajari bibir Ryeowook dan kebutuhan di dalam mata Ryeowook. Yesung memindahkan satu tangan dari leher Ryeowook dan menyapukannya ke pipinya dengan lembut. Tangannya terus menyapu membentuk alur ke rambut Ryeowook dan mencengkeram kulit kepalanya. Tangan Yesunh yang lain jatuh dari leher Ryeowook dan memeluk pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berjinjit dan menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke tubuhnya.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan tertahan saat gairah seksual melingkupi di antara mereka.

Paru-paru Yesung menarik masuk oksigen. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal ini. Aku hanya akan menghukum diriku sendiri." Kata-katanya seperti kesedihan.

" _Tolonglah Yesungie~._ " Ryeowook berbisik.

"Itu terdengar sangat indah saat kau memohon padaku. Aku sudah membayangkanmu ketika kau memohon padaku."

Kenikmatan bergelung menjalari tubuhnya saat Ryeowook menyadari bahwa Yesung juga berpikir tentang bagaimana hal ini akan terjadi diantara mereka.

Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya dan mulutnya dekat ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook menahan oksigen di paru-parunya. Ryeowook merintih saat lidah Yesung mendorong ke dalam mulutnya.

Lutut Ryeowook mulai gemetar dan kupu-kupu mulai berkibar di dalam perutnya saat mencium aroma Yesung, aroma Yesung secara ampuh mempengaruhi dirinya.

Ryeowook menggelantung di lengan Yesung saat ia berusaha untuk membuat otaknya berfungsi. Ia hanya memiliki satu pikiran. _Yesung akhirnya menciumnya!_

Tapi sesegara pikiran itu datang, keputusasaan melandanya saat ia menyadari ciuman apa yang diberikan Yesung padanya.

 _Ciuman hukuman._

Ciuman yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan dan hukuman setimpal. Dan kelaparan. Oh, Ya. Ryeowook merasakannya. Kelaparan Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook juga merasakan kemarahan Yesung saat tangannya mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dan menahannya, lidah Yesung menusuk secara berulang-ulang ke dalam mulut Ryeowook seperti Yesung tak pernah merasa cukup. Seperti Yesung tak bisa merasa cukup dan ingin menghukumnya untuk itu.

 _Kenapa begitu banyak kemarahan?_ Apa yang telah Ryeowook lakukan pada Yesung?

Ryeowook bertahan di lengan Yesung, kesunyian yang pedih melanda Ryeowook. Ia tak menginginkan ciuman semacam ini yang diberikan Yesung padanya. Ia ingin ciuman yang manis, ciuman yang lembut. Penuh dengan kelaparan, ya. Tapi tidak kemarahan. Ia tak pantas menerima kemarahan Yesung.

Ryeowook merintih, menyarangkan tangannya di dada Yesung dan mulai mendorong. Tangan Yesung menjadi lebih erat mencengkeramnya dan Ryeowook sejenak berpikir Yesung tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi lalu Mulut Yesung terlepas dari mulutnya dan mereka berdiri bersama, menghisap oksigen dan saling memandang seperti dua orang petarung dalam duel untuk memperjuangkan hidup.

Mata sipit Ryeowook semakin menyipit dan ia melemparkan pandangan yang panas dan menuduh ke arah Yesung.

Yesung tetap diam dan Ryeowook memberikan Yesung balasan atas perlakuannya. "Ok. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kau benar. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Kau kasar, kacau, bajingan yang egois. Biarkan aku sendiri." Perasaan benci yang tajam nampak di dalam suara Ryeowook.

"Hanya karena sesuatu terjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan-" Api kemarahan bercampur dengan gairah bergejolak ke dalam diri Yesung.

" _Tinggalkan aku sendiri Yesung-ssi!_ " Ryeowook berteriak di depan wajah Yesung dan menarik diri dari pria itu.

Tangan Yesung terangkat dari Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menyapukan punggung telapak tangannya ke mulutnya mencoba untuk menghapus ciuman hukuman darinya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada Yesung betapa dalam rasa benci dirinya.

" _Bajingan._ " Ryeowook mengatakan itu sambil mendengus, berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mencoba untuk, apa? Minta maaf? "Wookie-"

Ryeowook menyela Yesung dengan menyentakkan tangannya dan menjerit. " _Pergi._ "

Yesung mengangkat tangannya dari Ryeowook dan melepaskan pegangannya. Ryeowook memandang Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya lalu kembali menuju keramaian dan musik.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Yesung duduk di atas kursi barnya dengan marah, tangannya memegang bir keduanya malam ini. Ryeowook berubah menjadi bola liar yang panas sebagai balas dendam seorang wanita saat ia dengan sengaja membuat malam Yesung menjadi sangat menyedihkan dengan cara menari dengan semua pria sialan di klub dan tidak pernah sekalipun memandang Yesung.

Ini sebuah hukuman, Yesung merasakan ini sangat berat.

Tubuh mungil berlekuk Ryeowook mengacaukan kepala Yesung, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

Klub akan segera tutup dan Yesung duduk menunggu dua wanita yang akan memberikannya tumpangan. Kyuhyun sudah menelantarkannya saat dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tadi melintas di hadapannya dan mengatakan padanya mereka akan memberikan dia tumpangan.

Yesung mengamati kedua sahabat itu di lantai dansa sekarang. Eunhyuk langsing dengan rambut coklat terang. Dia cantik. Para pria mendekatinya sepanjang malam. Mata Eunhyuk memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, dan seperti yang Eunhyuk tahu, itu justru membuat para pria itu semakin tertantang.

Eunhyuk sangat menawan, tapi Yesung harus mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik dengan Eunhyuk dan matanya terus beralih tanpa ragu ke teman sekamar Eunhyuk. Yesung seketika tersentak lagi, dengan kefemininan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mungil dan mempesona, dengan pinggul yang ramping dan payudara yang belum lama tadi, berada di bawah sentuhannya.

Yesung gatal untuk merasakannya lagi.

Yesung sudah sangat menginginkan Ryeowook sejak bertemu dengannya, tapi waktu itu Yesung sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga dia tak punya waktu untuk melakukan apa pun. Yesung juga belum memutuskan apakah dia harus melakukan sesuatu atau tidak soal itu. Umurnya selalu menjadi penghalang, mengacaukan rencana yang dibuat untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya 7 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung tapi karena Ryeowook 21 tahun maka 7 tahun perbedaan umur itu menjadi berarti. Yesung sudah berada di wilayah ini cukup lama, sering terlihat. Yesung memiliki kebaikan di dalam dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Ryeowook akan sangat terluka jika Yesung mempermainkannya. Otak Yesung sudah berdansa menginginkan dia tapi di satu sisi ingin melindungi Ryeowook dari dirinya.

Tapi sial, pandangan dimata Ryeowook saat dia memohon pada Yesung untuk menciumnya tadi. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah dapat dilupakan oleh Yesung.

Yesung tahu dia harus mencoba. Sial. Yesung benar-benar tak ada pilihan. Ia punya banyak pilihan sebenarnya, tapi sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyyn untuk tidak mendekati Ryeowook.

Jika ditinjau kembali, seharusnya Yesung mengajak Ryeowook berkencan pada malam pertama mereka bertemu. Jika waktu itu Yesung mengajaknya berkencan, mendeklariskannya dari awal, maka Kyuhyun tak akan bisa memberikannya omong kosong seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang tahu akan ada deadline untuk mengajak Ryeowook kencan? Yesung mempunyai urusan pada pekerjaannya yang membutuhkan perhatian penuh dari dirinya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun menghadapi masalah ini.

Ini situasi yang benar-benar kacau. Yesung seharusnya sudah mendapatkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidurnya beberapa minggu lalu. Dan sekarang Yesung hanya menghadapi kekacauan. Tangan Yesung seperti terikat, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Oh Tuhan.

Yesung meneguk bir-nya lagi dan meringis saat dia menyadari dia membiarkan minumannya menjadi hangat.

Yesung meletakkan botol birnya di bar di hadapannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dua wanita itu. Mereka berdua sedang minum dan Yesung khawatir tentang mereka yang harus berkendara. Yesung tak tahu mobil siapa yang mereka bawa, dan Yesung juga tidak perduli.

Yesung yang akan menyetir.

Dengan satu setengah botol bir, Yesung tanpa ragu lebih aman berada di belakang kemudi dari pada salah satu dari kedua wanita itu.

Yesung duduk, merenung dalam diam dan menunggu sampai dansa terakhir berakhir dan kedua wanita itu menyusup ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk bicara, "Ayo kita pulang Yesung-ssi."

Yesung berdiri dan memandang ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri di belakang dan merogoh kunci ke dalam kantong celananya.

Jadi mereka memakai mobil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook benar-benar mengabaikan Yesung, jadi Yesung hanya menarik diri ke belakang dan mengikuti kedua wanita itu ke tempat parkir.

Beberapa pria seperti hendak bergerak menghampiri mereka, tapi kedua wanita itu tampak tidak sadar dan Yesung berdiri tegap dan memberikan isyarat pada para pria itu bahwa mereka jangan mengganggu kedua wanita ini.

Udara larut malam terasa dingin. Yesung menunggu sampai Ryeowook berjalan ke compact car biru dan Yesung bergerak ke depan ke arah Ryeowook dengan sangat santai, membuatnya kaget.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kunci dan Ryeowook dengan ragu-ragu menyerahkan kepada Yesung.

Setelah Yesung menerima kunci di tangannya, sikapnya berubah. Yesung meraih Ryeowook dengan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke kursi penumpang. Yesung membuka kunci, membuka pintu dan mendorong Ryeowook ke dalam. "Aku yang akan menyetir." Kata-katanya tegas dan menuntut.

Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk naik ke kursi belakang mobil tanpa berdalih dan Ryeowook memutuskan tak ada gunanya membantah. Jika Yesung ingin menyetir ke rumahnya (rumah Yesung) itu tidak masalah. Setelah itu Ryeowook yang akan menyetir sampai apartemen mereka.

Tapi faktanya kemudian, tidak seperti itu.

Yesung sudah pernah ke apartemen mereka sebelumnya bersama Kyuhyun dan sekarang Yesung sedang menuju kesana.

Ryeowook meradang. "Apa-"

"Kau tidak akan menyetir malam ini. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk itu. Aku akan mengembalikan mobilmu besok."

"Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan besok pagi. Tugas yang harus aku lakukan. Ini tidak perlu-"

"Diam Wookie. Kau tadi minum dan Aku tidak sedang mood untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

Ryeowook duduk kembali, menutup mulutnya dan bergolak. Dia hanya minum dua kali selama periode 4 jam. Dia juga minum tiga gelas air mineral. Dia tidak mabuk. Tapi Yesung terlihat sangat marah dan Ryeowook begitu lelah untuk melayani kemarahan Yesung.

Besok. Saat Yesung mengembalikan mobilnya, Ryeowook akan mengatakan padanya apa yang ia pikirkan tentang sikap dan perlakukan Yesung.

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi, bel pintu Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook sudah selesai mandi, berpakaian dan memakai make up. Dia siap menumpahkan uneg-unegnya pada Yesung yang tak sempat dia ucapkan tadi malam.

Ryeowook membuka pintu dan Yesung berdiri bersandar dalam celana jeans ketat dan sudah pudar, sepatu boot dan kaos ketat merah yang membentuk perut berototnya dan mata Ryeowook bergerak dengan cepat, secepat matanya mendarat pada Yesung. Maskulinitas teradiasi dari diri Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak kebal dengan hal itu.

Yesung berdiri memandang Ryeowook, memutar kunci mobil di tangannya. Kunci mobil Yesung bukan kunci mobil miliknya.

Ryeowook mengabaikan ketegangan seksual yang mengalir diantara mereka setiap kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dan ia langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Dimana Kunci mobilku?"

"Mobilmu di dealer. Mereka akan mulai mengerjakannya senin pagi."

"Apa?" Ryeowook kaget, dia tidak sepenuhnya paham apa yang Yesung katakan.

"Mobilmu sedang dikerjakan." ucap Yesung pendek dan singkat.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kebingungan melanda Ryeowook.

"Apa kau menyadari lampu check mesin yang berkedip?" Mata sipit Yseung berkabut, tak membiarkan Ryeowook melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kepalanya.

"Ya, Tapi sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa minggu dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Saat Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu, membuat Yesung lebih kecewa lagi. Wajahnya meringis seperti merasakan sakit.

"sebuah kecelakaan menunggu untuk terjadi." Suara Yesung menjadi dalam dan keras. "Kau ingin mogok di pinggir jalan, sayang? Dan berharap belas kasihan pada siapapun orang yang berhenti?"

"Tidak. Aku punya handphone. Aku bisa menelpon Derek mobil jika aku membutuhkannya." Ryeowook berusaha untuk membuat suaranya ringan tapi bukan itu seutuhnya yang menjadi perhatian Yesung. Ryeowook tidak mempunyai uang untuk perbaikan.

"Sementara itu siapa yang sedang mengintai bokong kecilmu yang manis itu, saat kau berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu? seorang pemerkosa? Atau bahkan seorang pembunuh?" kemarahan hadir di suara Yesung.

"Aku tak punya uang sekarang ini untuk memperbaikinya." akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar, Ryeowook malu pada sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia hindari.

"Bukan masalah. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Yesung mengatakannya, seperti itu sudah disepakati.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh." Ryeowook mencoba untuk tidak bertengkar, tapi ia tak bisa mencegah untuk berargumen.

"kenapa tidak? Kau harus memperbaikinya, aku punya uang untuk memperbaikinya untukmu."

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu untukku?" Ryeowook dengan tulus bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau punya orang lain yang akan melakukan itu untukmu?" Yesung tahu Ryeowook tidak punya. Mobilnya begitu jelek, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Jika Ryeowook memiliki seseorang yang akan memberikannya uang, maka mobilnya pasti sudah diperbaiki.

"T-tidak." Suara Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat mobilmu diperbaiki. Kau tak bisa mengendarai mobil seperti itu mengelilingi kota. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu," Suara Yesung langsung berubah pelan. "Aku tak ingin berpikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Tidak ketika sesuatu itu dapat dengan mudah kubereskan."

Ryeowook tetap berdiri, terkesima. Sedikit kehangatan perlahan mengalir ke bawah tulang belakangnya. Lututnya mulai gemetar seperti biasa tiap kali Yesung berada di dekatnya. Perlahan, pikiran Ryeowook mulai bekerja. "Terima kasih. Aku akan m-membayarmu kembali secepatnya saat Aku b-bisa."

"Kita akan lihat."

"kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau bilang kau akan membayarku kembali dan aku bilang kita akan lihat. Biarkan seperti itu. Kau punya tugas yang harus kau lakukan pagi ini? kau ingin meminjam mobilku atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

Lagi, Ryeowook berdiri saat dia mengumpulkan kecerdasannya. Ryeowook tak bisa percaya Yesung berada di sini di apartemennya, tidak bisa percaya Yesung memperbaiki mobilnya dan Ryeowook tidak bisa percaya Yesung menawarkan waktunya dan atau mobilnya padanya.

Apa maksud ini semua?

Tidak ada, Ryeowok.

Mungkin Yesung adalah seorang pria yang baik. Kau berpikir dia pria yang baik semalam. Mungkin semalam itu anomali dan kesan awal Ryeowook adalah yang benar.

Jawaban Ryeowook datang dengan pelan. "Aku tak ingin terus merepotkanmu. Aku sudah cukup merasa tidak enak untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku bisa membatalkan tugasku. Aku tak ingin kau mengantarku dan aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu tanpa mobilmu."

"Sayang, aku punya dua mobil. Aku membawa mobil dan kita bisa ke rumahku dan mengambil mobilku yang satunya lagi.

Lagipula aku tidak pernah memakainya. Ok?"

Ryeowook mengamati Yesung yang berdiri di pintunya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya aku yakin. Aku mengasuransikan mobilku. Tak ada hal buruk yang bisa terjadi."

Ryeowook memberikan Yesung senyuman kecil, senyum keragu-raguan. "Ok, terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil tasku."

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Tuh sang gentleman Yesung siap beraksi yeay!

Yakin uri Yesungie hanya orang baik yang tak punya niat apa-apa? Ya kagak lahh hahah.. sudah jelas kan ini akan dibawa kemana? Hohohooo #plakk

Mungkin akibat saya yang kurang fokus saat ngetik ff ini, sempat beberapa kali hampir salah ketik nama Ryeowook dan Yesung jadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. mohon koreksinya lagi kalau-kalau ada kejanggalan heheh

Akibat jiwa KMS juga barangkali berasa ini masih part KyMin xD

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya maaf gabisa balas satu-satu tp saya baca kok dan seneng bgt ada yang apresiasi heheh

terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memFollow dan Fav.. juga untuk silent reader..

Last~ boleh minta tanggapannya lagi? #nyengirbarengKyuMin

Selamat hari natal untuk yang merayakan^^


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by Lynda Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Yesung & Ryeowook_**

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ryeowook duduk dengan diam di sebelah Yesung didalam mobil Yesung, sementara pria itu menyetir masuk ke dalam lingkungan berpagar dimana dia tinggal. Ryeowook memandang sekeliling dengan kagum. Tempat ini mempesona.

Tempat ini berada di sebelah utara kota, di tengah-tengah antara Seoul dan Incheon.

Mereka berada di sebuah area pemukiman kelas atas yang membuka jalan baru, pohon palem dan restoran di depan pancuran air dekat gerbang.

Lingkungan perumahan Yesung masih baru dan terlihat mengkilap. Yesung membuka pintu garasi dengan menekan tombol di dashboardnya dan satu dari tiga bagian dinding membuka.

Yesung membawa mobilnya masuk. Garasi terhubung dengan rumah lewat jalan yang tertutup dan setelah mereka meninggalkan mobil, Ryeowook berdiri di jalan rumah Yesung dan menunggu dipersilahkan oleh sang tuan rumah. Ryeowook ingin melihat rumah Yesung, tapi dia tidak akan meminta. Ryeowook masih trauma dengan perlakuan kasar Yesung semalam dan Ryeowook tidak akan berkata apapun, melakukan apapun yang dalam cara apapun memberikan kesan dirinya mengejar-ngejar Yesung. Yesung yang harus memohon terlebih dulu padanya. Ryeowook masih memiliki sedikit harga diri.

Yesung menekan tombol keypad dan pintu dinding garasi lain terbuka.

Ryeowook mengamati dengan diam saat Yesung masuk ke dalam dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah mobil keluar.

Ryeowook meringis saat melihat mobil itu.

Oh astaga. Tidak, Tidak akan.

Ryeowook tidak akan mengendarai mobil itu. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan.

Bisakah?

Ryeowook memandang dengan kagum saat Yesung keluar dari Corvette seri terbaru yang cantik dan berwarna merah cherry. Yesung berjalan kembali ke arah Ryeowook dan melemparkan kunci mobil. Ryeowook secara otomatis meraih kunci dan menangkapnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengendarai mobil itu." dengan segera Ryeowook membantah.

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Ini transmisi otomatis. " Yesung dengan sengaja mengalihkan kata-kata Ryeowook.

"Bukan, maksudku, ini sebuah Vette." Ryeowook menunjuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas terlihat.

"Ya." Yesung setuju,

"Ini seri terbaru." Ryeowook meneruskan bantahannya.

"Tidak, ini seri lama," Yesung membantah pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Omong kosong. Ini terlihat baru."

"Ini tidak baru, sayang. Aku membeli mobil ini dengan uang signing bonus (uang yang diberikan kepada karyawan baru oleh perusahaan sebagai insentif karena mau bergabung dengan perusahaan) enam tahun lalu." Yesung menjelaskan.

"Signing bonus? Apa maksudmu?" Suara Ryeowook bergetar.

"Aku seorang pialang saham." Suara Yesung datar.

"Oh."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Aku seorang resepsionis di kantor dokter gigi." Jawaban Ryeowook diucapkan dengan pelan.

"Ya? Kau punya gigi yang cantik." Mata Yesung memandang mata Ryeowook, tidak pernah berpaling.

Ryeowook membiarkan itu beralih saat pembicaraan menjadi lebih berputar.

"kau membeli mobil ini enam t-tahun lalu? be-berapa usiamu?" Ryeowook menjadi bertanya-tanya tentang Yesung.

"28. Apakah kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu?" Yesung bertanya.

"PR?"

"Ya. Kau tahulah, hal-hal biasa yang dilakukan para wanita saat mereka tertarik pada seorang pria? Google. Memata-matai lewat Facebook." Yesung tersenyum. "Dun and Bradstreet. (nama perusahaan penyedia informasi bisnis)" Katanya dengan menggoda.

Ryeowook meradang. "Aku tidak tertarik Yesung-ssi. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu."

"Ok. Terserah apa katamu." Kata Yesung dengan netral.

Mereka mempelajari diri mereka masing-masing dalam diam sampai Ryeowook bicara. "Kau menerima signing bonus yang cukup besar untuk membeli Corvette saat umurmu 22 tahun?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?" Ryeowook benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Yesung bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?"

"Mereka menginginkan aku, sayang. Aku lulus dari K.A.I.S.T dengan IPK 3.98." Yesung tersenyum dengan senyuman mematikan.

"Aku memiliki karisma," Yesung menggerutu dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi. "Mereka menginginkan omong kosongku. Masih sampai sekarang."

Ryeowook menelan ludah dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Yesung, memandang Mobil pria tampan itu. Pikirannya berada dalam kekacauan. Yesung jauh dari jangkauannya, benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya. Semua yang Ryeowook tahu soal Yesung adalah hal-hal di permukaan saja. Ryeowook berpikir Yesung berumur hampir tiga puluh dan Ryeowook tahu Yesung terlihat cukup enak untuk disantap, tapi Ryeowook tak pernah tahu bahwa Yesung kaya dan berpendidikan tinggi. K.A.I.S.T. Astaga.

Ryeowook lulus SMA, punya hutang kartu kredit yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia atasi dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen dengan dua gadis lainnya sehingga mereka bisa berbagi uang sewa.

Well, terlalu banyak bermimpi tentang Yesung. Ryeowook tak akan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Saat ini Ryeowook akan menerima saran Yesung dan berhenti berfantasi tentangnya. Ryeowook tidak benar-benar pernah mengejar-ngejar Yesung, tak perduli apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Yesung, tapi saat ini mimpi itu mati.

Ryeowook berbalik menghadap ke arah Yesung.

"Aku tak bisa mengendarai mobilmu. Kukira mobilmu Ford Taurus atau sejenisnya."

"Mobilku diasuransikan, sayang." Saat Yesung mengatakan itu dia berjalan menuju Ryeowook dan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Ryeowook. Yesung membuka pintu kemudi dan menunggu.

Perlahan, Ryeowook berjalan menuju Yesung. Ryeowook bahkan belum pernah mengendarai Corvette sebelumnya dan ingin setidaknya melihat interiornya.

Yesung bersandar ke dalam mobil, memasukkan kunci mobil dan menyalakannya.

Yesung kembali berdiri tegak dan membawa tangan Ryeowook ke tangannya. Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan menempatkan satu ciuman lembut ke bibir Ryeowook. "Aku bersikap seperti seorang bajingan semalam. Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau lembut dan manis dan aku berhutang permintaan maaf padamu. Hanya karena aku punya masalah dengan Kyuhyun, tidak berarti aku harus melampiaskannya padamu. Ini bukan salahmu. Kendarailah mobilnya, sayang. Hati-hati. Aku tidak perduli dengan mobilnya, tapi aku ingin kau aman. Mobil ini punya tenaga yang besar. Hati- hati."

Yesung menjadi sangat lembut padanya dan Ryeowook nyaris menitikkan air mata. "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Yesung mengamati Ryeowook dengan hati-hati, khawatir dengan air mata yang Yesung bisa dilihat di matanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, Aku-"

"katakan bahwa kau akan menyetir dengan aman." Jika Yesung tak bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook, ia setidaknya ingin tahu bahwa Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Aku akan menelponmu minggu depan saat mobilmu telah selesai, Ok?"

"Ok." Ryeowook setuju.

Yesung mendorong Ryeowook ke arah pintu dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil. Jok kulit dan interior kayu seakan membungkus dirinya.

Yesung memberitahu Ryeowook tentang beberapa hal mengenai kontrol dan menunjukkan pada Ryeowook bagaimana cara mengatur jok dan spion.

Yesung mendorong pintu mobil tertutup dan Ryeowook memandang kearahnya untuk beberapa saat lewat jendela mobil sebelum dengan hati-hati mundur di halaman rumah Yesung.

Yesung mengamati Ryeowook yang membawa mobilnya keluar dan turun ke jalan. Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Yesung saat dia melihat Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil itu dibayar dengan uangnya.

Saat Yesung menyadari kemana emosinya menuju, Yesung dengan kasar mengenyahkannya. Ya, Yesung begitu menginginkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook adalah terlarang untuknya. Jika Ryeowook mengambil apa yang ia inginkan, maka ia kemungkinan akan kehilangan sahabatnya.

Pandangan marah yang gelap melintasi Yesung. Situasi ini secara keseluruhan menyebalkan, jelas sekali.

.

.

.

Jika mengendarai mobil Yesung selama akhir pekan seharusnya membantu Ryeowook untuk melupakan Yesung, maka itu tidaklah berhasil. Ryeowook berusaha untuk fokus tentang keadaan yang berbeda diantara mereka tiap kali dia masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi Ryeowook tak bisa membuat pikirannya kesana. Semua yang bisa ia ingat hanya betapa lembutnya Yesung, betapa manis dan penyayang dia. Semua itu membuat rasa tertarik Ryeowook terhadap Yesung semakin besar dan Ryeowook fokus untuk membuat Yesung tak pernah tahu betapa dalam perasaan Ryeowook terhadap dirinya.

Yesung mengirimkan SMS padanya pada hari Rabu dan mengatakan bahwa perbaikan mobilnya ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan. Dealer harus memesan sparepart dan Yesung akan mencoba untuk mengembalikan mobil Ryeowook sebelum hari Jumat.

.

.

.

Jumat malam, Yesung mengetuk pintu apartemen dan berdiri mundur untuk menunggu. Perutnya seperti terikat dalam simpul antisipasi dan ketegangan.

Yesung perlu menukar mobil Ryeowook dengan mobilnya dan segera pergi.

Itu yang harus dia lakukan menurut otak di dalam kepalanya.

Masalahnya, tubuh Yesung sudah tidak mau menurut perintah dari otaknya sejak ia berusia sekitar lima belas tahun.

Yesung berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama naik keatas kedepan pintu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya. Yesung mengatakan itu kepada otaknya lagi dan lagi. Kyuhyun akan membunuh Yesung.

Masalahnya adalah Ryeowook adalah makhluk paling manis yang pernah Yesung temui dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dan ia gatal untuk menyentuh Ryeowook.

Dia perlu menukar mobil dan pergi dengan segera.

Pikiran itu terbang dari otak Yesung saat Ryeowook membuka pintu.

"Hai." Suara lembut Ryeowook mengirimkan panah kebutuhan ke dalam dirinya.

"Hey." Bisakah Ryeowook tahu bahwa Yesung ingin meraihnya dan memeluknya? Bisakah Ryeowook tahu bahwa diperlukan semua kontrol diri darinya hanya untuk berdiri di depan pintu dan tidak mendorong Ryeowook ke dalam apartemen?

Ryeowook berdiri di depan Yesung dengan memakai celana pendek katun berwarna merah dan kaos kuning berlengan pendek dengan kerah berbentuk V. Kulit Ryeowook halus dan mulus, dari wajahnya sampai kaki telanjangnya, kuku jari kaki Ryeowook di cat warna pink.

Perut Yesung mengencang karena dorongan kebutuhan yang sangat keras. Yesung harus segera meninggalkan Ryeowook. Dengan cepat.

Yesung memberikan kunci mobil pada Ryeowook tanpa berkata-kata.

Ryeowook meraih dan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Yesung, bertekad untuk membuat Yesung masuk ke dalam apartemen. Dua teman sekamarnya keluar malam ini dan Ryeowook sudah memasak makanan untuk Yesung sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas pertolongan yang sudah dia berikan. Itu bukan berarti Ryeowook mengejar-ngejar Yesung, kan? Tidak, tentu saja bukan. Ryeowook hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik.

"Masuk." Ryeowook mencoba untuk terdengar santai.

"Tidak usah." Yesung menolak dengan datar.

"kau akan membeku. Cuaca dingin berhembus masuk entah dari mana. Aku masih memakai celana pendek." Ryeowook tahu dia sedang ngelantur. Cuaca sudah membeku sejak sejam yang lalu. Ryeowook tidak mengikuti ramalan cuaca dan tak tahu apakah cuaca dingin benar- benar datang. Tapi, ini bulan Desember di Seoul dan cuaca berubah setiap harinya.

Pandangan Yesung jatuh ke kaki Ryeowook. Angin berhembus masuk dari luar. Yesung tak ingin Ryeowook kedinginan dan Yesung tahu Ryeowook tidak akan menutup pintu jika Yesung masih berada di sana. Dengan enggan Yesung masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ryeowook menutup pintu dan mereka berdua sekarang ada di dalam apartemen.

"Aku memasak makan malam untukmu. Apakah kau lapar?"

Yesung berpikir untuk berbohong dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sudah makan tapi aroma masakan datang dari dapur kecil menggoda perutnya.

Yesung tak pernah menolak satu pun tawaran masakan rumahan. "Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu." Yesung bisa makan lalu pergi.

"Tentu saja aku perlu. Setelah semua pertolonganmu? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Maksudku selain tidak merusak mobilmu."

Yesung memberinya senyuman kecil. "Aroma masakannya enak."

"Itu spaghetti."

"Sepertinya enak."

Ryeowook mengarahkan Yesung kearea kecil ruang makan di dapur dan menuangkan segelas es teh. "Duduklah."

Yesung duduk dan mengamati Ryeowook bergerak di dalam dapur. Sosok tubuh Ryeowook melakukan hal gila di dalam pikiran Yesung. Saat Ryeowook mengisi piring dengan makanan, pandangan Ryeowook terus melirik ke arah Yesung. Yesung berusaha untuk tetap duduk diam dan menunggu, dan menjaga tangannya saat Ryeowook datang mendekati Yesung dan ia berada dalam jangkauannya lalu Ryeowook meletakkan piring di hadapannya.

Yesung menunggu sementara Ryeowook duduk dengan piring untuk dirinya sendiri lalu Yesung mengambil garpu.

Kemudian Yesung menyadari makanan di atas piringnya. Bagaimana aroma makanan ini bisa sangat mengundang selera dan terlihat sangat enak. Mienya berkumpul membentuk gumpalan dan mirip dengan jamur. Ditaburi Saus dan gumpalan cairan sisa saus yang menempel pada piring dan bertaburan di ujung piring. Daging di dalam sausnya membeku dan pinggirnya berminyak. Perut Yesung melilit, tapi ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada garpunya dan dengan berani mengambil lagi makanan dari piringnya. Yesung tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlalu gugup untuk makan. Dia mengamati Yesung mengembalikan makanannya kembali ke atas piring untuk beberapa saat sebelum Ryeowook mengambil makanan di atas piringnya sendiri.

Ryeowook mengambil suapan pertama dan menjatuhkan garpunya dengan suara keras. Ryeowook berusaha untuk menelan, mengambil teh dan meminumnya lalu Ryeowook meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung yang berada di seberangnya. "Berhenti."

Saat Yesung memandang ke arahnya, Ryeowook melihat ekspresi lega dimata Yesung. Mata Ryeowook penuh dengan air mata karena malu.

Ryeowook mencoba untuk meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa percaya kau memakannya."

Ryeowook bahkan merasa lebih buruk lagi saat Yesung tersenyum padanya. "Makanannya lumayan."

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanannya sangat tidak enak."

"Kau sering memasak?"

"T-tidak. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang memasak. Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau memasak itu ternyata sulit."

"Makanannya tidak terlalu buruk, sayang. Kau hanya butuh latihan," Yesung mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mengorbankan seseorang untuk mencoba hasil masakanku."

Kecemburuan mengalir ke dalam diri Yesung saat memikirkan ada orang lain, seorang pria lain yang memakan makanan Ryeowook. Ini konyol, dan dia tahu itu. Bahwa masakan Ryeowook memang tidak enak.

Yesung harus mengalihkan pemikiran Ryeowook dari itu. "Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu makan di luar?"

Ryeowook sangat malu, dia seakan ingin merangkak sembunyi ke bawah batu. Atau pergi ke tempat tidur dan meletakkan kepalanya di bawah bantal dan tidak bangun untuk beberapa hari. "Tidak terima kasih.

Aku tidak lapar." Ryeowook memandang kearah Yesung, perasaan Ryeowook tergambar jelas dimatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang."

"Aku sangat malu."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu. Pakai Jeans dan mari kita pergi untuk mencari makanan."

"Tidak, sungguh, kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu kau harus melakukan hal lainnya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yesung tidak bisa memaksa Ryeowook untuk pergi. Lagipula Yesung tahu bukan ide yang baik untuk berada di dekat Ryeowook terlalu sering. Saat Ryeowook berdiri untuk membersihkan meja, Yesung ikut berdiri.

Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung dan tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil kunci mobilmu."

Ryeowook mengantar Yesung kepintu dan baru saja akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yesung saat pria itu meletakkan satu jarinya ke bawah dagu Ryeowook dan mengangkatnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencoba untuk memasak, sayang." jemari Yesung menyapu bibir bawah Ryeowook "Kau sangat manis."

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan seksama. Yesung bisa merasakan tubuh Ryeowook gemetar. Suara Ryeowook sangat lembut. "Terima kasih untuk pinjaman mobilnya. Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki mobilku.

Terima kasih untuk setiap-"

"Shhh. Sudah Cukup. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku." Yesung tidak ingin pergi. Saat Yesung pergi, ia tak akan punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk kembali. Yesung tak tahu kapan dia bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi.

Persetan, Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak dapat menghentikan dirinya dan menunduk ke bawah untuk mencium dahi Ryeowook. Hanya itu yang Yesung izinkan untuk dirinya lakukan. Hanya itu yang ia bisa izinkan untuk dirinya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Kulit Ryeowook lembut dan mulus di bawah bibirnya dan Yesung menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraih gadis mungilnya. Ryeowook yang manis sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Kelembutan Ryeowook sungguh memukau dirinya. Yesung bernafas mencium aroma Ryeowook, mencoba untuk mengingatnya dan kemudian dengan lembut menjauhkan gadis mungil itu dari dirinya.

"Tetaplah jadi gadis yang manis, sayang. Jaga dirimu." Suaranya terdengar seperti siksaan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Yesung dengan cepat berpaling dan pergi.

.

.

.

Tepat delapan hari kemudian, telepon Yesung berbunyi saat ia baru saja kembali ke dalam rumah setelah membuang sampah.

Caller ID "Gadis pirang mungil yang hot" berkedip padanya dari layar telepon. Panah kebahagiaan yang tidak seharusnya mengalir ke dalam dirinya saat Yesung menjawab.

"Hey. Apa kabar?" Yesung menyeringai saat ia mendengar antusiasme di dalam suaranya. Hey dude, santai.

Ryeowook mulai bicara dengan segera. "Yesung-ssi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus - aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Rasa takut menyusup ke dalam diri Yesung mendengar suara Ryeowook yang gemetar. "Ada apa?"

"Aku berada di apartemen. Di tempat parkir. Ada mobil polisi dimana-mana. Aku takut untuk naik ke atas. Aku-"

Yesung menyela Ryeowook. "Tetap di situ. Dimana sepupumu? Dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk berada di rumah orang tuanya."

"Tenang, sayang. Jangan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Tinggalkan semuanya dan datang kemari. Kau ingat jalannya?" Kekhawatiran terdengar dari Suara Yesung.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu-" Ryeowook membantah.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yesung akan pergi mencari Ryeowook dan menariknya ke rumahnya jika diperlukan.

"Aku tidak tahu- aku akan menelpon Sungmin eonni. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun."

"Tidak. Kau akan pergi ke rumahku."

"Yesung-"

"Berhenti membantah dan mulainya menyetir. Kau ingat jalan menuju ke rumahku?"

"Ya. Kupikir aku ingat."

"Gadis pintar. telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan arahan penunjuk jalan."

"Ok."

Yesung bisa mendengar kelegaan di suara Ryeowook.

"Wookie."

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati, sayang."

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Ryeowook akhirnya sampai ke rumah Yesung. Seharusnya hanya memakan waktu 40 menit paling lama bagi Ryeowook untuk sampai dan Yesung hampir saja menjadi panik. Kenapa Ryeowook terlambat? Emosi Yesung seperti terpasung saat menunggu Ryeowook datang.

Yesung berdiri di jalan mobil rumahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil Ryeowook Saat mobil Ryeowook berhenti. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya."

"Ayo, mari kita masuk ke dalam rumah."

Ryeowook meraih tasnya, mengunci mobilnya dan mengikuti Yesung kedalam rumahnya. Rumah Yesung seindah yang Ryeowook pernah bayangkan. Apakah seseorang sudah mendekorasi rumah ini untuknya? Seorang wanita? perasaan cemburu pada wanita asing yang tidak dia kenal mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Ryeowook ingin menjadi wanita yang merawat Yesung. Peluang yang sangat tipis. Ryeowook bahkan tidak bisa memasak makanan yang pantas untuk Yesung.

Yesung memimpin Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumah, mengambil tas Ryeowook dan melemparkannya ke atas kursi. Yesung meraih bahu Ryeowook dan memegang lengan atas gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Ya." Mata Ryeowook menenggelamkan Yesung jauh ke dalam. Yesung tinggi, keras dan berkulit agak gelap dan Yesung membuat kaki Ryeowook bergetar, seperti yang selalu Yesung lakukan. Yesung memakai baju kaos ketat dan jeans yang pudar. Kakinya telanjang. Ya Tuhan, Yesung bahkan memiliki kaki yang seksi.

Yesung menahan Ryeowook didalam lingkaran lengannya sementara aroma Ryeowook membangunkan inderanya. Rangsangan menghantam Yesung dengan keras, dibawah perutnya. "Aku senang kau menelponku."

Mata Ryeowook bercahaya saat dia memandang Yesung. "Aku tidak - aku tak tahu kenapa aku menelponmu."

"Ya, kau tahu."

Kesunyian menjawab kata-kata Yesung.

Mata mereka berkait saat gairah tajam dan panas mengalir di antara mereka. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook gemetar di bawah tangan Yesung.

Kulit lembut Ryeowook terasa sempurna di bawah sentuhan Yesung. Sudah delapan hari yang panjang Yesung tidak bertemu dengan Ryeowook atau mendengar kabar darinya dan saat ini terasa pas. Hal lain di dunia ini jadi terasa mulai kabur. Pikiran Yesung fokus pada Ryeowook. Tubuh Yesung fokus pada Ryeowook. Yang lain bukan masalah. Yesung tak dapat melihat kenapa hal lain atau orang lain menjadi penting. Yesung sama sekali tidak perduli terhadap apapun. Ini semua tentang Ryeowook.

Suara gemetar lembut dari diafraghma Yesung keluar saat dia merendahkan kepalanya ke arah Ryeowook. "Perduli setan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia urus urusannya sendiri."

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam saat mulut Yesung menutup mulutnya. Untuk beberapa detik, ingatan tentang ciuman hukuman Yesung yang brutal dulu merasuk ke dalam pikiran Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menguatkan tubuhnya dari pengaruh Yesung. Tapi dengan segera, Ryeowook merasakan ciuman ini berbeda dan rasa lemah melandanya saat dia bersandar ketubuh Yesung.

Pikiran Ryeowook terbagi saat kebahagiaan melanda ke sekujur tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, Ya! Ini dia! Ini ciuman yang ia inginkan, ciuman yang dia butuhkan dari Yesung. Tangan Ryeowook merangkak dari dada Yesung dan memeluk lehernya saat Ryeowook memberikan dirinya kepada Yesung.

Aroma tubuh Yesung membasuh Ryeowook seutuhnya dan nafasnya tertahan di paru-parunya saat Ryeowook merasakan dirinya gemetar. Ryeowook sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama sekali! Yesung membuat perasaan kuat ini di dalam diri Ryeowook, begitu mutlak. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dibandingkan dengan ini.

Pikiran Ryeowook seakan berhenti saat dia merasakan aliran yang sangat deras melanda ke dalam kepalanya dan antisipasi yang melingkar ke dalam perutnya.

Tubuh Yesung mengeras dan kebutuhan yang buas masuk ke dalam dirinya saat dia merasa Ryeowook meleleh ketubuhnya. Ryeowook adalah miliknya untuk dinikmati! Dan Yesung tak akan membuang beberapa detik waktunya untuk mencoba bersikap seperti orang mulia. Yesung menginginkan Ryeowook. Yesung ingin Ryeowook tanpa busana. Di tempat tidurnya. Sekarang.

Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya berayun saat kakinya terangkat dari lantai dan Yesung mengangkat dirinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan satu gerakan tiba-tiba. Mulut Yesung terlepas dari mulut Ryeowook dan Yesung mulai berjalan dari ruangan ini, menggendong Ryeowook di tangannya seperti Ryeowook sangat ringan. Rangsangan dan dorongan kebutuhan melayang di dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Saat Yesung terus berjalan menuju pintu ke dalam kamar gelap, Yesung menurunkan Ryeowook keatas tempat tidur. Tangan Ryeowook turun kedada Yesung.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menginginkanmu berada di sini? Di rumahku, diatas tempat tidurku?" Suara Yesung pelan, datang dari dalam dadanya, dalam suara yang dalam.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya ke samping tubuh Yesung. Ryeowook menarik kaos Yesung keatas kepalanya sampai tangannya menyentuh tubuh Yesung yang panas. Tubuh Yesung melonjak di bawah jemari Ryeowook.

"Lama. Berminggu-minggu, sayang, sejak malam pertama kali kita bertemu." Tangan Yesung meraih kebawah diantara tubuh mereka dan membuka kancing celana jeans Ryeowook dan menurunkan restleting jeans Ryeowook.

Sensasi gelombang panas membanjir ke dalam aliran darah Ryeowook.

Yesung menarik celana Jeans Yesung kebawah cukup untuk mendorong tangannya ke dalam dan menangkup bagian panas Ryeowook melalui celana dalamnya. Ryeowook mendesah dan berayun ke depan ke arah Yesung.

Yesung mencengkeram Ryeowook dengan erat, satu tangan kepantat Ryeowook di dalam celana Ryeowook yang sudah terbuka dengan longgar dan tangan Yesung yang lain berada di dalam area V diantara kaki Ryeowook. Jemari Yesung menyusup ke bawah celana dalamnya dan terus menuju lipatan dan jemari Yesung menemukan celah lembut milik Ryeowook.

Panas, cairan basah yang hangat menutup jemari Yesung saat otot Ryeowook mencengkeram jarinya. "Oh sialan Ya." Suara Yesung dalam dan serak penuh rasa syukur.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara yang pelan penuh kenikmatan.

Yesung menurunkan kepalanya kearah Ryeowook dan mengangkat dagu Ryeowook keatas dengan wajahnya sampai mulut Ryeowook terbuka dan lidahnya langsung masuk kedalam. Pinggul Ryeowook mendorong kearah Yesung saat lidah mereka saling membelit. Mereka berciuman sampai mereka tak dapat bernafas dan Ryeowook melepaskan mulutnya dari Yesung. Bibir Yesung bergeser ketelinga Ryeowook dan ia menghisap aroma gadisnya saat Yesung berbisik kepadanya. "Kau sangat nikmat.

Kau amat sangat nikmat. Aku ingin kau telanjang. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin membuatmu orgasme." Yesung menggigit daun telinganya dan Ryeowook merasakan cairan mengalir dari celah di antara kedua kakinya, membasahi Yesung, mengizinkan jari Yesung untuk bergerak masuk dan keluar dengan mudah.

Jari Yesung keluar dari tubuhnya dan Ryeowook mendesah protes, sementara Yesung mencengkeram kaos Ryeowook dan menariknya keatas kepala Ryeowook dan membukanya.

Pikiran Yesung hampir meledak saat ia melihat gundukan lembut dan mulus payudara Ryeowook menyembul dari cup bra-nya. Yesung menurunkan kepalanya dan menghisap puting payudara Ryeowook kedalam mulutnya lewat renda cup bra Ryeowook, menyerempet puting payudara Ryeowook dengan gigi dan lidahnya. Ryeowook gemetar dan mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Yesung dan menahannya, sementara Yesung terus menghisapnya. Dengan ketidaksabaran, Yesung menarik cup bra-nya kebawah sampai puting payudara Ryeowook keluar. Geraman yang dalam bergetar berasal dari dada Yesung saat ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke atas puting merah jambu milik Ryeowook. Yesung mengangkat mulutnya hanya cukup untuk berguman, "Sialan, kau sungguh cantik."

Pinggul Ryeowook mengayun ke arah Yesung. "Yesunghh, tolong."

Yesung mengapitkan tangannya ke payudara Ryeowook secara penuh, mengangkat payudara Ryeowook ke wajahnya. "Tolong apa, sayang?"

Ryeowook mengerang, "Tolonglah, tolonglah, tolonglah."

"Ya. Ok." Yesung meremas payudara Ryeowook dan menggerakkan lidahnya dari satu puting ke puting lainnya, menyapu kulit lembut Ryeowook dan membuat napasnya semakin sesak.

Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya ke kancing celana jeans Yesung dan mencoba untuk membukanya. Ryeowook meraba-raba tapi sia-sia. Ia kehilangan kekuatannya.

Yesung mendorong tangan Ryeowook dari atas kancing celananya dan Yesung membuka celana jeansnya dan mendorong celananya kebawah kakinya, bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya.

Ryeowook mendorong kaos Yesung keatas dan Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan menarik kaosnya keatas kepalanya, melemparkannya kebawah.

Yesung berdiri tanpa busana didepan Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar saat dia memandang Yesung. Yesung sempurna. Melebihi apapun.

Yesung ramping dengan otot keras menghiasi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Perutnya seperti terpahat, otot perutnya tampak menonjol membuat Ryeowook ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya. Ryeowook membisikkan kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Yesung. "Sialan, kau cantik."

Yesung tertawa tanpa sedikitpun nada humor dalam suaranya dan mendorong bra Ryeowook dari bahunya dan mulai mendorong celana jeansnya terbuka. "kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya."

Yesung melemparkan celana jeans Ryeowook dan celana dalamnya disebelah pakaiannya. Yesung memandang kebawah ke lekuk tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah tanpa busana berlutut di tempat tidur, rasa gemetar melanda ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Rambut pirang Ryeowook jatuh bergelombang lembut di atas payudaranya. "kau cantik." Yesung melihat ke tubuh Ryeowook lalu keatas kematanya. "Kurasa kau tahu aku bahwa aku akan menguncimu disini. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamar tidurku."

Yesung mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak bergerak, seperti dia benar-benar serius.

Tangan Yesung meraih ke tubuhnya.

Mata Ryeowook melebar saat gairah intens melandanya. "Orang-orang akan merindukanku."

"Mungkin." Satu tangan mendarat dibelakang tubuh Ryeowook, tangan lainnya dibawah lututnya saat Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook kebawah sampai Ryeowook telentang. Yesung mendorong kaki Ryeowook terbuka dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara paha Ryeowook. "Tapi itu bukan urusanku."

Ryeowook menarik nafas. Kata-kata Yesung menggoda tapi juga intens. Posisi Yesung mengancam. Yesung berada diatas Ryeowook, mata mereka saling memandang.

"kau siap, sayang?"

"T-tidak."

"Bersiap-siaplah."

"Apakah kau punya - apakah kau punya kondom?"

Mata Yesung menyipit dengan kemarahan yang mengancam, Aliran api berada di dalam emosinya. "Kau ingin membuat aku memakai kondom?" Yesung menggeram.

Ryeowook memandang keatas kearah Yesung, terkejut dengan pertanyaan pria itu. "Seberapa sering kau tidak menggunakan kondom?"

"Tidak pernah," Jawaban Yesung yakin dan terdengar jujur. "Aku bertanya padamu lagi, kau ingin aku menggunakan kondom?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya saat Yesung memandang kebawah kedalam matanya, lengan Yesung menawannya, lutut Yesung menekan kakinya membuka. Milik Yesung ada diatas diarea masuknya. "Hanya Jika- hanya Jika kau tidak menginginkan bayi," Ryeowook berbisik.

Lubang hidung Yesung melebar saat dia memandang kearah Ryeowook untuk satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik-

Lalu Yesung menggeram rendah ditenggorokannya dan menusuk kedalam celah Ryeowook.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergema sebagai dampaknya, dan ia mengeluarkan suara serak kesakitan bercampur dengan gairah. Dengan kaget Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan lebar dan memandang Yesung sementara ia berusaha untuk menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan ukuran milik Yesung. Tusukan Yesung yang tanpa pelindung. "Aku tidak– aku tidak bisa percaya kau baru saja melakukan itu."

Suara jeritan terkejut lain datang lagi dari Ryeowook ketika Yesung melakukan tusukan pertamanya.

Yesung memberikan Ryeowook beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan diri lalu Yesung meletakkan tangannya dibawah pantat Ryeowook dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kearahnya.

Yesung menusuk lagi dan mendesah dengan keras. "Kau bilang aku bisa."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakannya. "Kenikmatannya begitu intens sehingga Ryeowook hampir tak bisa berpikir dan Ryeowook mengangkat pinggulnya sementara otaknya menjerit padanya untuk menghentikan Yesung. Bisakah ia membiarkan Yesung melakukan beberapa tusukan lagi? Ryeowook bisa merasakan perasaan ini terbangun, Ryeowook mendekati orgasme. "Kau harus berhenti."

Yesung membekukan gairahnya akan pembebasan yang berteriak kedalam pembuluh darahnya dan berkonsentrasi kepada Ryeowook. "Kau sudah dekat?"

Ryeowook mendesah dilengan Yesung dan mengangkat pinggul kearah tusukannya. "Y-Ya."

Yesung menyusupkan tangannya kebawah dan jari Yesung mendarat di clit-nya. Yesung menusuk Ryeowook dengan cara yang tak akan dapat ia tolak. Yesung berharap Ryeowook tak akan mampu untuk menolak.

Dan Yesung benar.

Ryeowook mulai mendesah dan Yesung dapat merasakan otot Ryeowook menjepit miliknya, lebih ketat menjepit miliknya, meremas miliknya sampai Ryeowook meledak dalam pelukannya.

Kecantikan Ryeowook saat orgasme begitu menggetarkan. Ia panas, basah, mulus dan ketat. Pikiran Yesung meledak dalam sensasi dan tubuh Yesung mulai mencapai bibir jurang. Ia mendorong kedalam Ryeowook dengan keras satu kali lagi dan menyentak, menumpahkan miliknya kedalam perut sehalus satin milik Ryeowook.

Yesung ambruk diatas tubuhnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal disebelah kepalanya. Oksigen membakar paru-paru Yesung, ia menarik nafas. Detak jantungnya perlahan menurun.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan jatuh tertidur karena puas.

.

.

.

Telepon Ryeowook membangunkan Yesung. Yesung berbalik, meletakkan lengannya keatas kepalanya dan mengamati Ryeowook saat Ryeowook berusaha untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa membiarkan selimut jatuh dari tubuhnya. Ryeowook memandangnya dan Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya.

Ryeowook tersipu merah merona.

Yesung menyeringai dan mendengarkan percakapannya.

Ryeowook bicara ditelepon untuk beberapa menit dan Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook bicara dengan teman seapartemennya. Perkiraan Yesung itu adalah Eunhyuk. Suatu ketika Ryeowook mengatakan "rumah Yesung" dan ternyata dunia tidak berakhir karena kata-kata itu sehingga Yesung berpikir perkiraannya benar.

Ryeowook mengakhiri telepon.

"Itu bukan sebuah perampokan. Wanita tua yang baik dilantai bawah kami mendapat serangan jantung dan berhasil menekan telepon untuk meminta pertolongan sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dia sekarang berada dirumah sakit."

"Sangat memprihatinkan. Tapi hal baiknya itu bukan perampokan. Jika itu perampokan kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana."

"Oh Ya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya mengatakannya, sayang. Kau tidak harus menjadi panik atau apapun, Karena itu bukan sebuah perampokan."

"Tidak ada yang meninggal dan membuatmu menjadi bos."

"Jangan sampai kau mencobanya."

"Terserah."

Yesung menyeringai dan menghentikan pembicaraan.

Yesung kelaparan dan bertanya pada Ryeowook apakah dia mau memesan pizza atau makan diluar.

Ryeowook memilih pergi makan keluar.

Mereka menyetujui makanan Jepang dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah duduk di belakang kursi dengan gelas sake diantara mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya Yesung diam kali ini dan Ryeowook dengan cepat mencatat kencan ini, dengan segala maksud dan tujuan, kencan pertama mereka.

Walau mereka sudah melakukan seks sebelumnya.

Yesung mempermainkan tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang wajah Yesung dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi."

Yesung tahu dengan pasti apa yang Ryeowook bicarakan. "Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tak perduli untuk memakai kondom, sayang."

"Tapi kau bilang kau selalu menggunakannya- sebelum."

"Ya, tapi sekarang hanya kau. Hanya kau dan aku dan aku ingin bisa merasakan kulit lembutmu, sayang."

"Walau begitu kukira kau tidak menginginkan bayi."

"Belum ingin."

Mereka saling memandang. Secara cepat nafsu menyelinap diantara mereka. "Jadi Apa saranmu supaya kita bisa menjaga agar itu tidak terjadi?"

"Apakah kau pernah menggunakan pil?" Yesung bertanya. Yesung lebih dari sekedar ingin tahu. Yesung ingin mengetahui masa lalu Ryeowook. Perasaan posesif mengalir kealiran darahnya.

"Tidak." Ryeowook menjawab dengan lembut.

"Tidak pernah?" Yesung merasa senang dan tak bisa mencegah rasa senang itu keluar dari suaranya.

"itu yang baru saja aku katakan." Ryeowook mengulangi.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah punya pasangan seks jangka panjang?"

"Wow, itu pertanyaan pribadi."

"Apa jawabannya?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya. Ia ingin tahu. Ryeowook akan memberitahunya.

"Aku pernah punya beberapa pacar, tapi mereka selalu menggunakan kondom." Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung saat mengatakan itu. "Lalu kami putus sebelum kami memutuskan hal lainnya."

"Baiklah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ya. Kau sudah mengatakan kau tidak perduli dengan kondom." Ryeowook berkata dengan singkat.

"Maksudku tentang putus itu." Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan seksama.

Rahang Ryeowook terbuka lebar saat Yesung memandangnya. "Apa?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"kau pikir kita tidak akan putus?" jantung Ryeowook mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. Sangat kencang ditelinganya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak juga."

"kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya perasaan, kurasa. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, sayang. Kau tahu aku mungkin akan kehilangan sahabatku karena urusan ini."

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"kau serius? malam itu di klub?" suara Ryeowook bergetar.

"Ya."

"kau pikir Sungmin eonni membencimu atau semacamnya?" Ryeowook harus mencari tahu soal hal ini.

"Kyuhyun pikir begitu," Yesung menjawab.

"Sungmin eonni tidak pernah membenci siapapun, Yesungie. Siapapun tidak punya sikap semanis Sungmin eonni."

"Tentu mereka begitu." Mata Yesung intens saat memandang Ryeowook.

Kehangatan menjalar kepembuluh darah Ryeowook saat tangan Yesung memegang jemarinya dengan erat dan Yesung terus memandangnya. Ryeowook menarik nafas. Ini terdengar serius. Yesung terdengar serius.

Kebahagiaan melanda pembuluh darah Ryeowook. "Apakah kau ingin aku mencoba untuk meminum pil?"

"Apakah kau keberatan?" Yesung bertanya dengan tatapan panas memancar dari matanya.

"Tidak. Apa kau pikir ini pantas untuk dicoba?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ia masih sedikit tidak bisa percaya apa yang Yesung katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Um, maksudku- aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kita akan bersama cukup lama untuk-"

"Serius? Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu pergi sekarang?" Suara Yesung terdengar kasar.

"Yesungie kau tidak bisa tahu-"

"Wookie sayang, kita tidak membicarakan tentang pernikahan sekarang, tapi jujur aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tak bisa membayangkan untuk bisa meninggalkanmu dalam waktu dekat." Ekspresi Yesung menjadi ganas. "kecuali kau sudah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak!"

"Bagus, Ok kalau begitu. Minum pil. Kita akan lihat bagaimana selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Ryeowook meminum pil dan itu berjalan dengan baik.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Minggu menjadi bulan. Mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebosanan atau putus.

Yesung langsung memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak merahasiakannya. Pembicaraan berlangsung lebih baik dari yang Yesung pikirkan. Yesung tidak mendapatkan masalah seperti apa yang dia pikir akan dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Hubungan Kyuhyun aman bersama dengan Sungmin.

Mereka berempat mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ryeowook khawatir soal Eunhyuk. Yesung dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjodohkan Eunhyuk dengan salah satu teman mereka tapi Eunhyuk menolak.

Sungmin mengatakan pada Ryeowook dengan yakin bahwa dia berpikir pastinya ada seorang pria dimasa lalu Eunhyuk yang menghancurkan hatinya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa itu atau apakah mereka benar. Eunhyuk memegang kartunya sangat rapat di dadanya.

Tapi mereka sudah sangat marah dengan kekasih mereka yang menawarkan untuk menjodohkan Eunhyuk dengan teman mereka. Itu menandakan kedua kekasih mereka menangkap hal ini dengan salah.

Kekasih mereka pastinya memperlakukan mereka seperti tuan putri.

Ryeowook mulai menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi dirumah Yesung.

Ryeowook perlahan-lahan mulai belajar memasak. Ryeowook terkagum-kagum saat Yesung memakan semua makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook, hasil percobaan gagalnya. Yesung mengatakan kepada Ryeowook makanannya enak, saat Ryeowook tahu itu tidak enak.

Ryeowook tidur diatas tempat tidur Yesung setiap malam. Yesung memeluknya sampai Ryeowook tertidur. Yesung memberikan sinyal kepada Ryeowook bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi membutuhkan apartemennya. Yesung mulai memarkir mobil Corvette miliknya didepan mobil Ryeowook dan menutup jalannya. Saat Ryeowook mengeluh Yesung mengatakan kepada Ryeowook untuk menggunakan 'Vette nya saja. Itu berlangsung terus menerus sampai Ryeowook mendapatkan kunci vette nya sendiri dan mulai mengendarainya kemanapun dia pergi. Itu tampaknya membuat Yesung bahagia.

Empat bulan setelah mereka mulai berkencan, mereka duduk dihalaman belakang dan memandang bintang.

Yesung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook dan dengan meletakkan tangan diatas dadanya, Yesung melamar Ryeowook untuk menikah dengannya.

Tangan Yesung mencengkeram Ryeowook dengan erat dan suaranya gemetar.

Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya saat air matanya mengalir. Tidak pernah dalam seribu juta tahun dia mengharapkan Yesung melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis seperti ini. Dan pastinya tidak secepat itu. Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh cincin yang Yesung pegang dijarinya. Cincinnya cantik, bermata berkilau, terbuat dari platina tebal.

Ryeowook mengamati cincin dan wajah Yesung. Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan seksama, bernafas dengan berat. Satu tangan menggenggam Ryeowook dengan erat, tangan lainnya memegang cincin dihadapan gadis itu.

Itu momen sebelum Ryeowook dapat bicara. "Benarkah?"

Yesung melepaskan genggamannya dan menyentuh pipi Ryeowook. "Tolong."

Kepanikan melanda Yesung. "Kumohon jangan bilang tidak, sayang."

Mata Ryeowook melebar memandang Yesung. "Apakah kau gila? Aku tidak akan berkata tidak!"

Yesung relaks dan tersenyum. "kau tidak akan menolak?"

"Tidak mungkin. Berikan padaku cincin itu." Ryeowook tetap menjulurkan tangannya, jari manisnya berada dihadapan Yesung.

Yesung mulai memakaikan cincin itu dijari Ryeowook dan Ryeowook terpesona karena tangan Yesung bergetar lebih hebat dari tangannya.

Yesung mengangkat tangan Ryeowook yang sekarang memakai cincin darinya. Yesung mencium telapak tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu sayang."

Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Selamanya, sayang."

"Ya. Selamanya."

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Wahh ternyata Yesung memang gentleman sejati pemirsah saya ga nyangka lhoo~ #digeplakYeye

Ternyata konflik YeWook hanya sebatas kesalahpahaman dengan Kyuhyun sebagai biang keroknya.. #ditabokKyu

Yoweslahh chap ini Yesung yang ngelamar Wook.. chap depan KyuMin yang married-ups(!)

Annyeong~

Akhirnya part YeWook selesai juga chap depan udah masuk HaeHyuk ya.. hayo siapa yang nungguin bang ikan?^^

Sempet sedih juga sih karena jumlah review yang trus berkurang padahal saya semangat bgt pas baca review tp ya sudahlah selama masih ada yang nanggepin dan minta lanjut saya tetep semangat heheh^^ gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca review fav follow juga reader baru welcome^^ #bow

Btw mian ya kalo saya updatenya terkesan ngebut, niatnya sih biar bisa update chap terakhirnya pas taun baru tapi kayanya tetep gabisa haha

Tapi jangan lewatkan ya chap depan ada kejutan(?) dari KyuMin dan YeWook

Last~ minta tanggapannya lg ya heheh^^


	5. Chapter 5

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by Lynda Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik. Mereka masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar mereka. Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Donghae & Eunhyuk_**

Lee Hyukjae berlutut dan diam-diam memperbaiki rangkaian sequence dibaju pengantin Sungmin. Upacara pemberkatan hampir selesai dan Eunhyuk (panggilan akrab untuk Lee Hyukjae) ingin bahan pakaiannya melambai dengan lembut saat sahabatnya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk kelorong dengan pengantin prianya.

Tugas selesai, Eunhyuk kembali memandang kearah yang sama saat pandangannya terjerat oleh sepasang mata yang gelap dibarisan depan tamu undangan. Eunhyuk merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalanya dan bibirnya secara tidak sabar terbuka saat satu alis gelap terangkat dan tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Eunhyuk gelisah, perutnya terasa diremas, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan memandang kedepan gereja dengan kaki gemetar.

Eunhyuk sudah tahu bahwa Lee Donghae akan berada disini hari ini. Dia adalah kakak Sungmin satu-satunya dan tidak mungkin dia akan melewatkan pernikahan adik perempuannya.

Walaupun Donghae tidak menghadiri acara makan malam gladi resik satu hari sebelumnya.

Tapi tentu saja semua orang akan bisa mengerti. Sebagai seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran Donghae sering dipanggil secara mendadak untuk melawan bunyi alarm tanda kebakaran dibagian selatan.

Keluaganya sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi Eunhyuk selalu menanggapinya dengan keringat dingin dan ketakutan yang melemahkannya saat dia mendengar Donghae sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan kebakaran.

Meskipun Donghae bukan siapa-siapa yang harus diperdulikan oleh Eunhyuk.

Dia hanya kakak dari sahabatnya.

Dan pria milik wanita lain. Tidak ada arti baginya, sungguh.

 _Kecuali bahwa Eunhyuk jatuh cinta padanya. Untuk waktu yang sudah sangat, sangat lama_.

Kapan perasaannya berubah dari sekedar kagum menjadi cinta yang dalam? Saat Eunhyuk berumur dua belas tahun dia sudah merasa kagum pada Donghae. Saat dia terluka di umur lima belas tahun Donghae menggendongnya dan memegang tangannya sementara dia harus menerima sepuluh jahitan, Eunhyuk berpikir dia mencintai Donghae. Bisakah kau mencintai seseorang saat kau berumur lima belas tahun? Mungkin itu terjadi satu minggu sebelum pesta perpisahan SMA-nya saat teman kencannya menelpon dan membatalkannya dan Eunhyuk ditinggalkan tanpa ada yang menemani? Donghae hadir untuk menemani Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hampir mabuk kepayang pada saat itu. Atau mungkin itu sudah terjadi saat malam pesta perpisahan SMA saat Donghae memperlakukannya seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng dan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana seorang gentlemen seharusnya bersikap.

Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah jika perasaannya sudah mengambil kendali? Masalahnya, Donghae adalah hanya kakak dari sahabatnya, Donghae sudah berada dalam sebuah hubungan untuk beberapa tahun dan Eunhyuk sudah jarang melihatnya, atau malah tidak pernah.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tidak membandingkan setiap pria teman kencannya dengan Lee Donghae. Memang benar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang sebanding dengan Donghae dalam wajah, penampilan atau sopan santunnya. Jadi kenapa harus repot membandingkan?

Eunhyuk dengan tulus berharap wanita yang memiliki Donghae akan menghargai apa yang telah dia miliki. Sungmin pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Donghae tampaknya tidak bahagia, Sungmin mengatakan Donghae dan pacarnya sering bertengkar. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk merasakan sakit bahwa Donghae mungkin tidak bahagia.

Sebesar Eunhyuk menginginkan Donghae, di dalam hatinya, Eunhyuk sangat menginginkan Donghae bisa bahagia.

.

.

.

Donghae memandang garis punggung Eunhyuk yang langsing dan merasakan tangannya menjadi erat membentuk kepalan.

 _Sial, dia sangat cantik_.

Donghae menyaksikan Eunhyuk tumbuh dari gadis 10 tahun yang kurus tomboy menjadi tinggi langsing dan sepenuhnya feminin. Eunhyuk seumuran dengan Sungmin, dua puluh lima tahun. Dengan umurnya yang sekarang dua puluh delapan tahun, perbedaan umur di antara mereka bisa ditiadakan. Tapi saat mereka remaja, perbedaan umur tiga tahun diantara mereka selalu membentengi mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun, Eunhyuk ia anggap terlalu muda untuknya, bahkan untuk menyadari Eunhyuk adalah seorang gadis. Tapi suatu waktu saat ulang tahun Eunhyul yang ke lima belas tahun, Donghae baru menyadari bahwa tahun-tahun berlalu, keingininannya terhadap Eunhyuk menjadi makin intens.

Tahun-tahun, jarak dan hubungan lain selalu menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari dirinya. Tapi sekarang Donghae sedang tidak sedang menjalin suatu hubungan dan dia tahu dari Sungmin bahwa Eunhyuk juga tidak sedang menjalin suatu hubungan juga.

 _Inilah saatnya._

Donghae akan mencobanya. _Mencoba untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk._ Donghae ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Eunhyuk jelas sudah cukup dewasa sekarang untuk mengatasi apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan padanya.

Pandangan Donghae menyapu dari Eunhyuk lalu memandang adik sepupunya yang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk dan bertindak sebagai pendamping wanita yang lain. Ryeowook sudah menikah. Pikiran Donghae masih mengalami masalah untuk mengumpulkan semua fakta bahwa Ryeowook terlihat semakin cantik. Gaunnya jatuh dalam lipatan lembut yang makin menunjukkan kehamilannya. Ryeowook terlihat bahagia dengan pernikahan dan calon bayinya dan Donghae samar- samar terkejut untuk mendapati hal itu terjadi dengan urutan seperti itu yaitu pernikahan dan kehamilan. Donghar baru memikirkannya ketika dia mendengar Ryeowook sedang hamil dan sudah menikah, itu urutan yang seharusnya terjadi. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Pengantin prianya, Kim Jongwoon, telah melakukan urutan semi tradisional dan mendesak Ryeowook untuk pergi ke Jeju dan menghamili Ryeowook secepat yang dia bisa. Ibu Donghae, bibi favorit Ryeowook telah mengatakan gosip yang indah itu.

Donghae tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung seutuhnya. Saat dia memandang Ryeowook, Donghae menyadari tepatnya betapa sudah dewasa dan cantiknya sepupunya itu. Seorang pria akan sangat bodoh jika tidak segera mengunci Ryeowook agar tetap berada disisinya. Dan dari apa yang Donghae tahu dari Yesung, pria ini jauh dari bodoh.

Pandangan Donghae kembali kepada Eunhyuk.

 _Donghae juga bukan seorang pria bodoh_.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk meneguk sampanye dan menunggu pengantin wanita dan pria untuk membuat kemunculan perdana mereka ke dalam ruangan resepsi. Ryeowook dan Yesung berdiri disampingnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Eunhyuk memandang Donghae berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan menyapa teman-teman mereka dan kerabat yang tidak sempat dia temui kemarin malam saat dia melewatkan makan malam gladi resik. Wanita yang lebih tua, ibunya, bibi-bibi, dan neneknya, senang melihatnya. Seperti biasa, dia seorang gentleman sempurna saat dia mencium pipi dan tersenyum dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Tubuh bagian dalam Eunhyuk mengepal.

Eunhyuk sangat ingin menjadi penerima senyuman itu.

Eunhyuk tak dapat menahan diri dan bertanya kepada Ryeowook, "Dimana pacar Donghae oppa?"

"Pacar apa?" Ryeowook terdengar bingung.

"Aku tidak ingat namanya. Jass-, Jess-, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu?" Suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh itu. Padahal ia tahu dengan pasti siapa nama wanita itu.

"Maksudmu Jessica? mereka putus sudah lama."

Gelombang kelegaan melanda Eunhyuk. "benarkah? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setahun, kupikir."

"Sayang sekali." Eunhyuk berusaha untuk memasukkan nada kesedihan dalam suaranya, tapi Eunhyuk tahu dia gagal dalam usahanya.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Benar. Dia seorang yang menyebalkan. Donghae oppa cukup beruntung bisa lepas dari wanita itu."

"Turut sedih saat-" Eunhyuk berhenti bicara saat Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memanggil Donghae oppa untuk datang kesini," Ryeowook menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk tahu suaranya terdengar waspada dan gelisah.

"Diam Hyukie eonni, dan lakukan saja." Ryeowook seorang mak comblang yang tidak biasa, dan Eunhyuk tahu Ryeowook mempunyai peran atas pernikahan hari ini. Ryeowook adalah orang yang berjasa membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersama setelah kejadian putus yang mengerikan.

"Wookie-" Eunhyuk menerima saran Ryeowook dan diam saat dia merasakan Donghae berjalan dibelakangnya.

Ryeowook melepaskan senyuman bahagia dan memeluk Donghae untuk menyapanya.

"Hey Donghae oppa," Ryeowook menyapa.

"Hey Sepupu kecilku," Donghae menjawab dengan mesra.

Donghae melepaskan Ryeowook dengan satu tangan lalu meraih dan menjabat tangan Yesung. "Hey Man. Selamat, hyung." Walau Donghae dan Yesung tidak saling mengenal dengan baik tapi mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali dalam acara keluarga.

"Terima kasih, Hae." Yesung menjawab.

"Bayinya laki-laki." Ryeowook berkata sambil melemparkan pandangan ' _kubilang juga apa_ ' pada Donghae.

"Luar biasa. Jenis bayi terbaik untuk dimiliki." Donghae menggoda.

Ryeowook memukul Donghae dengan gaya bercanda. "Sebagai seorang pria, oppa akan berpikir begitu."

Donghae membiarkan Ryeowook kembali kepelukan Yesung saat matanya memandang Eunhyuk. "Aku seorang pria." Dia berkata, menjawab Ryeoook dengan mata penuh magisnya yang memandang Eunhyuk.

Saat Ryeowook tertawa dengan respon itu, Donghae menyapukan pandangannya kepada Eunhyuk. " Hey, gadis cantik."

Getaran gairah melanda Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata lembut Donghae itu. "Hai."

"Apa kabarmu?" mengenal Eunhyuk sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun, efek yang Donghae rasakan terhadap Eunhyuk menembus jauh kedalam dirinya. Lebih dalam dari yang Donghae pikirkan pada saat ini.

Eunhyuk baru akan menjawab saat pintu terbuka dan semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan berpegangan tangan kedalam ruangan.

Hampir dengan segera Ryeowook menarik Yesung untuk menyapa pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Eunhyuk ditinggal berdiri sendiri dengan Donghae.

Kesunyian melanda mereka sampai Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangan kasarnya dan mengulangi, "kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi," Eunhyuk menantang Donghae dengan lembut.

Tangan Donghae menjadi erat diatas kulit lembut Eunhyuk saat dia menyapu tubuh Eunhyuk keatas dan kebawah. "Itu sudah pasti."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae tidak ingin menyudahi. "Ya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? " Kata-kata Eunhyuk lembut. "Aku baik."

"Itu bagus."

Udara menjadi berat saat mereka mempelajari diri mereka masing- masing.

Tangan Donghae menyapu kulit Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk merasakan pikirannya terbang dari kepalanya. Donghae melangkah lebih dekat dan Eunhyuk hampir tersedak dengan pandangan dimata indah Donghae. Eunhyuk merasakan kebutuhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu agar ketegangan ini berakhir. "Adik perempuanmu menikah." _Astaga Hyuk, itu kan sudah jelas_.

"ya. Dia menikah."

Suara batuk lembut yang feminin dengan maksud untuk menyela dengan lembut datang dari samping mereka. Tangan Donghae perlahan turun dari kulit lembut Eunhyuk saat Donghae berbalik menghadap ibunya yang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hai, sayang." Ibu Donghae berkata.

"Eomma." Donghae membungkuk kedepan untuk mencium pipi ibunya walau dia sudah menyapa ibunya tadi.

Nyonya Lee memandang kearah Eunhyuk. "Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sebentar, sayang, jika kau bisa pergi dari putraku."

Eunhyuk tersadar dari mabuk akan Donghae dan berubah menjadi pendamping wanita seutuhnya. "tentu Ahjumma, tolong tunjukkan aku jalannya."

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian acara bersulang telah dilakukan, makam malam telah disajikan dan lantai dansa pada akhirnya telah dibuka untuk para tamu.

Donghae tidak menunggu. Donghae meninggalkan kursi tempatnya duduk dimana dia telah mengamati Eunhyuk sepanjang malam. Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari lantai dansa setelah berdansa bersama dengan seorang pendamping pria. Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dari belakang dan mengayun Eunhyuk kehadapannya.

"Giliran dansaku." Suara Donghae dalam. Donghae tidak menyatakan itu sebagai permohonan.

Akibat dari berbalik dengan cepat itu maka rok Eunhyuk mengembang dan tangan bebas Eunhyuk mendarat didada Donghae. Udara keluar dari paru-parunya. Mata Eunhyuk melebar karena sangat terkejut. Kata-kata tertahan ditenggorokannya dan dia tetap membisu.

Band memainkan lagu slow lainnya dan lengan Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan menarik tubuh Eunhyuk kearahnya.

Mata Eunhyuk memandang Donghae saat kebahagian panas dan intens mengisi tubuhnya. Lubang hidung Donghae melebar dan saat ia bicara, suaranya serak menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ditanyakan. "Ya, seperti itu."

Eunhyuk terjebak dibawah pesona Donghae saat kebahagiaan menjalar ketulang belakangnya. Lengan Donghae erat memeluk Eunhyuk, aroma Donghae yang maskulin, sesuatu yang selalu Eunhyuk ingat. Panca indera Eunhyuk meluap saat sensasi melandanya.

Mata Donghae gelap dan intens. "Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keluargaku jika aku menciummu sekarang?"

Terpaku, Eunhyuk berdiri dilingkaran lengan Donghae saat kebahagiaan dan kelegaan intens bahwa _Donghae ingin menciumnya_ menyusup kedalam pembuluh darahnya. Mereka memperlambat gerakan mereka menjadi seperti merayap. Tenggorokan Eunhyuk tegang dan dia masih tidak bisa bicara.

"Itu berarti ya atau tidak?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membersihkan tenggorokannya saat lengan Donghae memeluknya erat. Tangan yang memeluknya mengontrol debaran yang melanda Eunhyuk "Kupikir y-ya untuk mencium, tidak untuk disini."

Lengan Donghae jatuh dari pinggang Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan segera mulai menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari lantai dansa.

Eunhyuk dengan cepat menarik nafas, sedikit tersandung dan mengikuti Donghae. Eunhyuk ingin mengikuti Donghae, tapi itu bukan masalah apakah Eunhyuk akan mengikutinya atau tidak karena Donghae tidak memberikan Eunhyuk pilihan. Lengan kekar Donghae hampir dikatakan menarik Eunhyuk keluar dengan terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan keramaian dibelakang mereka. Mata Eunhyuk menyapu barisan meja-meja yang paling dekat dengan lantai dansa dan dengan samar-samar Eunhyuk melihat ibu Donghae memandang mereka dengan ekspresi lembut diwajahnya dan Ryeowook mengamati mereka sambil menyeringai lebar. Yesung memandang mereka juga saat dia bersandar kedepan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga istrinya, tangan Yesung memegang perut Ryeowook dengan cara protektif.

Lalu keramaian menghilang saat Donghae menarik Eunhyuk dari ruangan dan menariknya kekoridor gelap. Donghae berjalan sekitar tiga puluh meter dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan privasi tapi masih bisa merasakan vibrasi datang dari hentakan musik dari band yang sedang bermain. Donghae memutari sudut, mengayun Eunhyuk kedinding dan melingkupi Eunhyuk dengan lengannya.

Mata mereka bertemu saat mereka saling memandang.

"Aku butuh agar kepalaku diperiksa." Suara Donghae serak dengan gairah.

"kenapa?" Suara Eunhyuk seperti bisikan.

"Karena aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk melakukan ini."

"kenapa kau menunggu lama?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu, semata-mata karena kebodohan?" jari Donghae menyapu bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang gemetar.

"Pesta prom," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dengan pesta prom?" Donghae bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, jarinya bergerak maju mundur membelai bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumku waktu itu?" Eunhyuk terdengar bingung bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku dua puluh satu tahun waktu itu, sedang dilanda testoteron yang meluap tak kendali dan aku tak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri untuk bersamamu."

"Apa-apakah kau serius?" Eunhyuk sebenarnya menyukai apa yang dia dengar.

"Ya aku serius."

"Aku ingin kau menciumku malam itu,"

"Malam itu aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Dan berapa juta malam setelah malam sialan itu." Dalam desahannya Donghae melembutkan suaranya. "Kukira kau takut dan tak mau aku mencoba untuk menciummu. Lagipula setiap malam aku merasa seperti pedofil."

"Waktu itu aku berumur delapan belas tahun, aku ingin-" kata-kata Eunhyuk dipotong oleh Donghae.

"Apakah kita akan bicara sepanjang malam atau melakukannya?" ketidaksabaran mulai hadir dalam suara Donghae saat tangannya yang memegang Eunhyuk menjadi semakin erat.

"Melakukannya." Ucap Eunhyuk pendek dan singkat.

Donghae mengamati bibir Eunhyuk sementara tangannya menyapu bibir Eunhyuk kedepan dan kebelakang. Tangan Donghae menyusup masuk ke dalam rambut Eunhyuk dan merenggut kulit kepalanya.

Detak jantung Eunhyuk berakselerasi saat kepala Donghae turun dan mulut Donghae berada satu inchi dengan mulutnya. Donghae berhenti dan bicara, nafasnya hangat dan sejuk diwajah Eunhyuk. "Kau yakin?" Donghae tidak ada maksud untuk berhenti.

Tangan Eunhyuk merenggut kemeja Donghae untuk menambah stabilitas. Eunhyuk sangat gemetar. " _Kumohon_."

"Oh ya, aku sangat suka kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Suara Donghae seakan arogan.

Mulut Donghae turun kemulut Eunhyuk dan dengan lembut meraih bibir Eunhyuk dengan yakin, ciuman dengan bibir tertutup. Donghae mengigit lembut bibir Eunhyuk beberapa kali lalu naik keatas untuk bertanya dengan suara serak. "Kau suka yang barusan?"

"Ya." Eunhyuk mendesah. Lalu berubah pikiran. "Tidak."

Donghae menggoda sudut mulut Eunhyuk. "kau menginginkan lebih?"

Eunhyuk sangat bergairah sehingga dia tidak berhenti untuk berpikir tentang rasa malu. "Ya."

Donghae menggeram. "Sekarang?"

Eunhyuk menggeliat saat gambaran erotis mereka berdua terbayang dipikirannya. Eunhyuk membanting tangannya kesada bidang Donghae dan memohon padanya. "Ya. Sekarang. Cium aku, ayolah."

Donghae menarik kepala Eunhyuk keatas dengan rambutnya dan meletakkan kembali bibirnya kebibir Eunhyuk, membuka bibir Eunhyuk dengan tusukan lidahnya. Mencium dengan dalam, Donghae mendorong lidahnya masuk dan menariknya keluar. Tubuh Donghae mendorong ketubuh Eunhyuk dan Donghae menangkupkan telapak tangannya kepayudara Eunhyuk.

Panca indera Eunhyuk diambil alih oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk merasa bahwa dia sudah kembali pulang kerumah. Mengintai disuatu tempat dibelakang nafsu, gairah, _saat thanksgiving berada di pelukan Donghae,_ perasaan yang tepat. _Ini adalah tepat_.

Meremas payudara Eunhyuk ditelapak tangannya, semua yang Donghae inginkan adalah menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya keluar lalu pulang. Donghae tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa pergi sebelum pesta resepsi selesai. Mereka harus menunggu sampai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi untuk bulan madu mereka.

Donghae menciumnya beberapa kali lagi, panjang, menit-menit surgawi sampai Donghae tahu bahwa itu hanya berarti makin menghukum mereka berdua. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan kepala Eunhyuk didadanya sementara nafas mereka mulai pelan bersamaan.

"Kau manis, Hyukkie. Kau selalu sangat manis." suara Donghae serak berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berdiri dalam pelukan Donghae, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang melalui pembuluh darahnya. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat aura sensual Donghae melingkupi dirinya. Eunhyuk menarik nafas saat ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Donghae menginginkannya menyusup kedalam jiwanya. Ini fantastis, perasaan yang ingin ia nikmati selamanya.

Mereka berdiri bersama-sama dalam kesunyian, tangan Donghae menyapu rambut dan kulit Eunhyuk. Donghae mengulangi itu lagi dan lagi dan walaupun Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Donghae terangsang lewat tekanan kejantanan Donghae pada perutnya, sentuhan Donghae tetap terasa menenangkan, sangat lembut. Eunhyuk menarik nafas dengan lembut ketika rasa kebahagiaan melanda dirinya.

Mereka mendengar suara langkah sepatu menggema dikoridor kosong dan melihat keatas bersamaan saat Yesung mengitari sudut. Eunhyuk mengenali pandangan protektif didalam mata Yesung saat Yesung melirik kearahnya, mengamati Eunhyuk untuk melihat tanda-tanda kekacauan lalu beralih dan memberikan Donghae pandangan singkat. Eunhyuk tahu sikap protektif Yesung kepadanya berasal dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyayangi Eunhyuk, karena itu, Yesung merasa perlu untuk melindungi Eunhyuk dari bahaya.

Penilaian Yesung beralih dari Donghae lalu kembali kepada Eunhyuk. Yesung mengangkat alisnya dan bicara kepada Eunhyuk. "Wookie memintaku untuk mencarimu. Dia bilang Sungmin membutuhkanmu."

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala kearah Yesung dan tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera kesana."

Yesung memandang mereka terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan berlalu.

Eunhyuk mulai menarik dirinya dari lengan Donghae. "Aku harus pergi."

"jangan dulu." Donghae membujuk.

"Aku harus pergi. Adik perempuanmu membutuhkanku."

Pandangan marah dan frustasi mengeras diwajah Donghae "Baik. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Aku akan mengamatimu. Jangan sedetikpun berpikir aku sudah selesai denganmu. Dengan ini. Dengan kita."

.

.

.

Sisa malam berlalu dengan cepat bagi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan rasa bahagia yang tiada tara, bahagia akan hidup, bahagia akan Donghae, bahagia akan acara yang sangat membahagiakan. Sungmin dengan jelas sangat jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga demikian, hal itu membuat Eunhyuk menangis beberapa kali. Diantara bersulang, makanan, kue dan keramaian, Eunhyuk menyadari mata Kyuhyun mencari-cari dan menemukan pengantin wanitanya. Itu seperti pengantin baru ini terhubung oleh arus listrik. Eunhyuk melihat bagaimana Sungmin akan melirik dan menemukan pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus padanya. Sungmin akan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, wajah Kyuhyun kemudian akan menjadi relaks lalu Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan pada saat itu. Eunhyuk tahu tanpa ragu bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan pria yang tepat untuk Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin pernah meragukan itu?

Eunhyuk hanya berharap dia bisa menemukan kebahagian yang sama. Sensasi kehangatan melanda dirinya saat Eunhyuk berpikir tentang ciuman itu lagi. Sepanjang malam, pikiran itu tidak pernah jauh darinya.

Dansanya menyenangkan dan melelahkan, sampanye mengalir dengan lancar dan dibelakang pikirannya. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae menunggu disamping resepsionis, mata indah Donghae tertuju padanya sepanjang waktu.

Donghae menghampiri dan mengajak Eunhyuk berdansa beberapa kali untuk lagu yang slow dan jika tidak, Donghae dengan gagah berdansa dengan wanita yang lebih tua dalam keluarganya, kebanyakan dari para wanita itu janda. _Eunhyuk mengagumi Donghae melakukan hal itu_.

Eunhyuk selalu mengetahui bahwa Donghae seorang pria yang baik.

 _Begitu tampan. Begitu seksi_.

Pada suatu saat, Eunhyuk melihat Donghae mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong jasnya dan entah apa yang dia baca dari layar ponselnya, dahinya berkerut.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae melangkah dan bicara dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu kepada kedua orang tuanya. Eunhyuk melihat Donghae berjalan menuju pintu, memalingkan wajahnya sampai matanya menemukan Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum kecewa, menggelengkan kepalanya seperti Donghae telah kehilangan sesuatu lalu Donghae berpaling dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Ibu Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk. Nyonya Lee memegang tangan Eunhyuk. "Dia mendapat panggilan, sayang. Darurat. Kebakaran besar. Dia harus pergi." Ibu Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk erat dan kedua wanita ini membagi kekhawatiran tentang seorang pria yang tidak pernah jauh dari pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya Eunhyuk sedang membersihkan apartemennya yang hampir kosong saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda notifikasi SMS masuk. Eunhyuk membersihkan tangannya, naik keatas sofa dan mengambil ponselnya.

Kata-kata yang dia baca mengirimkan rasa bahagia kedalam dirinya. " _Hey gadis cantik_."

Eunhyuk tidak menyimpan nomor Donghae didalam ponselnya, tapi siapa lagi? ini harusnya menjadi pertanda yang bagus. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab? Dia harus memastikan ini Donghae. Tidak ada harapan baginya jika itu bukan Donghae, " _Donghae oppa?_ "

" _Ya._ "

Detak jantungnya berakselerasi karena konfirmasi Donghae itu. Giliran Eunhyuk. Sial. " _Senang bisa bertemu denganmu_."

" _Senang sekali bisa menyentuhmu_." Oh Tuhan. " _Yeah_."

" _Kau setuju_?"

" _Aku setuju_." Tentu saja Eunhyuk setuju!

" _Dan kau akan mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu lagi_?"

Wow. Intens. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya jika jawabannya sudah jelas untuk Eunhyuk? " _Um_..."

" _Jawaban macam apa itu_?"

" _Jawaban macam apa yang kau inginkan_?"

" _Jawaban positif_."

" _Dimana kau_?"

" _Daegu_."

" _Benarkah_?"

" _Aku tak akan bohong padamu_."

" _Kebakaran_?"

" _Ya, kebakaran besar_."

Rasa takut menjalar di tulang belakang Eunhyuk. " _Apakah kau berhati-hati_?"

" _Aku selalu berhati-hati, sayang_."

" _Di mana kau menginap sekarang_?"

" _Hotel. Hanya bersantai. Hari yang melelahkan_."

" _Aku minta maaf_."

" _Aku berharap kau ada di sini_."

" _Diatas tempat tidur denganmu_?" Eunhyuk tak bisa percaya dia mengirimkan SMS itu.

" _Diatas tempat tidur dibawahku_."

Oh. Astaga. Tangan Eunhyuk mulai gemetar. Dan Eunhyuk tidak menjawab cukup cepat sebelum Donghae mengirimkan SMS berikutnya.

" _Kau tahu itu yang akan terjadi padamu saat aku kembali_?"

" _Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu_?"

" _Tidak juga, sayang_."

Apa yang Donghae ingin dengar dari Eunhyuk sekarang? " _Um_..."

" _Serius_?" Eunhyuk sepertinya bisa benar-benar mendengar nada ketidaksabaran dalam suara Donghae.

" _Serius apa_?"

" _Serius kau ingin berdebat soal itu?_ "

" _Tidak_."

" _Lalu apa maksud 'um' tadi_?"

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu_."

" _Katakan ya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat aku pulang dari Daegu dan aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkannya juga_."

" _Aku juga menginginkannya_." Dengan semua perasaannya. Eunhyuk sudah menginginkannya dari dulu.

" _Bagus_."

" _Kapan kau akan pulang_?"

" _Kebakaran harusnya sudah bisa diatasi sebelum seminggu. Bersiap-siaplah_."

" _OK_."

" _Malam, sayang_."

" _Malam. Hati-hati_."

Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya.

 _Bisakah mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?_ Ya Tuhan, Eunhyuk benar-benar berharap itu bisa. Walaupun Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan Ryeowook, dan dia benar-benar bahagia mereka telah menemukan pria impian mereka, tapi cukup sulit baginya saat jauh didalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu pria yang bisa membuatnya berbahagia.

Dan sekarang Eunhyuk mempunyai peluang untuk bersama pria itu! akhirnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk membuat dirinya percaya pada kenyataan bahwa dia dan Donghae baru saja saling mengirim SMS, lalu Eunhyuk beranjak dan mulai melanjutkan membersihkan apartemennya yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Senin malam saat Eunhyuk sudah beberapa jam pulang dari Bank tempat dimana dia bekerja dan beristirahat untuk bersantai didepan TV, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. _Please, please, please_.

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya dan membaca tampilan di layar. Ini Donghae lagi dan kebahagiaan langsung melandanya. Eunhyuk membuka ponselnya dan membaca SMS Donghae. " _Pakaian apa yang sedang kau kenakan?_ "

Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah mereka akan melakukan permainan ini? mungkin akan menyenangkan. " _Tidak pakai apa- apa. Apa yang sedang kau pakai_?"

" _Jangan buat aku terkena serangan jantung. Hanya butuh membayangkan_."

Eunhyuk melihat kebawah kebaju tidur lama dan usangnya. _Tidak akan_. Eunhyuk harus berbohong. Atau tidak. Eunhyuk memandang kaki telanjangnya dan mendapat ide nakal. Eunhyuk melepaskan sandal jepit Sponge Bob nya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai. Kakinya terlihat indah. Eunhyuk merawat kakinya dan mencat jari-jarinya kemarin malam. Eunhyuk mengangkat baju tidurnya keatas pahanya, menyilangkan satu kaki telanjangnya keatas kaki lainnya lalu megambil foto dari atas paha kejemari kakinya yang dicat merah muda.

Eunhyuk melampirkan foto itu ke SMS nya dan menekan tombol kirim. Dan menunggu. _Dan menunggu_.

Akhirnya, ponselnya bergetar dan Eunhyuk menyeringai dan membuka SMS nya. " _Kau akan membayar ini dengan sangat mahal_."

Eunhyuk tertawa lagi. Ini menyenangkan. " _Tidakkah kau ingin membalas kebaikanku_?"

" _Tidak sekarang. Yang lain_."

" _Yang lain apa_?"

" _Kirim foto yang lain_."

Rasa bahagia yang tajam melanda Eunhyuk dan mendarat didalam kolam panas basah didalam celana dalamnya. Donghae sangat menarik! " _Kau ingin foto lainnya_?"

" _Sekarang Hyukie_."

Oh. Wow. Ok. Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak pernah mengirimkan foto telanjangnya pada siapapun dan lagi pula mereka belum pernah bercinta. Belum. Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dan tentu Donghae tidak mengharapkan hal itu, kan? Apa yang Donghae ingin Eunhyuk berani untuk lakukan? Nafas Eunhyuk menjadi cepat saat Eunhyuk berpikir dia terangsang dengan memikirkan hal ini, untuk melakukan hal ini. Eunhyuk mengangkat baju tidurnya dan melirik kebagian tubuh bawahnya. Merah muda dan berenda. Tapi Eunhyuk bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak sebelum mereka segera saling mengenal.

Eunhyuk bersandar kebelakang, mengempeskan perutnya supaya terlihat lebih cekung, menahan baju tidurnya dibawah payudaranya dan mengambil foto perut telanjangnya sampai kepada renda celana dalamnya. Eunhyuk mengambil empat foto lalu memilih yang terbaik dan sebelum dia bisa berpikir ulang, Eunhyuk menakan tombol kirim.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya dan menunggu. Dia gugup sementara dia menunggu. Foto seperti itu tidak apa-apa, ya kan? Hanya foto perutnya. Eunhyuk memperlihatkan perutnya setiap waktu. Dikolam renang. Dipantai.

Eunhyuk tidak harus menunggu lama. Donghae membalas SMS Eunhyuk dengan segera. " _Fotonya bagus sekali. Sekarang aku ingin foto celana dalamnya._ "

Eunhyuk merasa pipinya merona dan merangkak kedadanya. Eunhyuk membalas SMS Donghae. " _Tidak akan_."

" _Ya. Sekarang_."

" _Tidak_."

" _Aku akan pulang hari Jumat. Akan jadi lebih mudah bagimu jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan sekarang_."

Oh tolong. Itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Ancaman seksual. _Ancaman mempesona_ , bergairah yang membuat celana dalammu basah.

Eunhyuk melepas celana dalamnya dan mengambil botol wine lalu mengisi botol dengan air untuk memberikan efek, mengatur celana dalam dan beberapa benda lainnya diatas meja dan mengambil foto.

Eunhyuk menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu.

" _Sangat cantik tapi bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau sedang minum_?"

" _Tidak. Hanya kupikir itu akan membuat fotonya cantik_."

" _Apakah itu celana dalam yang sama yang kau kenakan dan menyentuh kulitmu beberapa menit yang lalu_?"

" _Ya_ "

" _Kau masih telanjang sekarang_?"

" _Tidak_."

" _Kau sudah memakai celana dalammu lagi?_ "

" _Ya_."

" _Aku ingin foto celana dalam itu saat sedang kau pakai_."

" _Tidak_."

" _Fotomu. Pakai. Celana dalam_."" _Tidak_."

" _Hyukie. Sayang. Sekarang_."

Oh Tuhan. Ini hal paling seksi yang pernah Eunhyuk lakukan. Sejauh ini. Melakukan hal ini kepada Donghae begitu meggairahkan dan lebih seksi daripada hubungan seks manapun yang pernah Eunhyuk lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Eunhyuk mengirimkan SMS lainnya. " _Apa kau yakin_?"

" _Ya_."

Eunhyuk mengatur dirinya diatas sofa, mengempeskan perutnya lagi, mengangkat baju tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar perutnya termasuk celana dalamanya. Eunhyuk melihat semua foto yang dia ambil dan memilih foto yang paling cantik. Menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu dia menekan tombol kirim.

" _Kau cantik. Aku selalu tahu kau cantik_."

" _Terima kasih. Aku tak bisa percaya aku melakukannya_."

" _Percayalah, sayang. Sekarang letakkan tangan di vaginamu_."

Rasa terkejut yang tajam dan rasa terangsang yang intens melanda kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk saat dia membaca permintaan nakal Donghae. Eunhyuk menyukainya, tapi tidak akan! dia tidak akan melakukannya.

" _Tidak_." Eunhyuk mengirimkan SMS penolakan.

" _Ya_."

" _Tidak_."

" _Sayang. Ya_."

" ... "

" _Berikan aku sesuatu sayang. Aku kesepian setelah mengalami hari yang melelahkan memadamkan api_."

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Sekarang."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _" ... "_

" _Hae. Aku juga ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa_."

" _Ini saja. Ini akan menjadi permintaan yang terakhir. Lalu aku akan memimpikanmu sepanjang malam_."

Oh Tuhan. Donghae tahu bagaimana untuk merayu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sangat sangat senang jika Donghae memimpikan dirinya. Tuhan tahu, Eunhyuk sudah memimpikan Donghae cukup lama.

Eunhyuk memandang kebawah ketangannya. Eunhyuk sebelumnya tidak pernah memperhatikan kaki dan tangannya begitu dekat seperti yang terlihat didalam foto. Tapi foto-foto ini sangat jelas. Dan Donghae akan menjadi orang yang memandang foto-foto itu. _Apakah Donghae akan melihat foto-foto itu dan melakukan apa yang Eunhyuk pikir akan dilakukan oleh Donghae_? Aliran basah panas menyusup lagi kedalam dirinya. Eunhyuk bisa melakukan hal ini untuk Donghae. Jika ia melakukannya, itu akan membuat hari Jumat nanti menjadi lebih panas jika mereka pada akhirnya bersama. Jadi kenapa tidak?

Segera, Eunhyuk akan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya. Eunhyuk tidak akan membuat Donghae menunggu. Ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah menunggu Donghae seumur hidupnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk cantik dengan manicure. Eunhyuk mengatur dirinya lagi diatas sofa. Mempersiapkan ponselnya untuk kembali mengambil foto, ia meletakkan ponselnya pada satu sisi sementara ia mencoba untuk mengira-ngira apa yang Donghae inginkan. Dia tetap mengenakan celana dalamnya. Untuk itu, ia tidak ragu. Eunhyuk hanya sanggup sejauh itu saja.

Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya kebawah kearah perutnya sampai mendarat pada titik diantara pahanya. Eunhyuk mengangkat satu lutut dan sedikit melebarkan kakinya. ia menangkup bagian panas milikya dan membayangkan Donghae memandang foto yang akan dia kirimkan ini. Cairan mulai mengalir ke celana dalamnya. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan dan mengigit bibirnya. Ia menarik nafasnya saat rangsangan meluap kedalam tubuhnya. Ia menegang dan perutnya tenggelam kedalam karena nafas yang dia tarik dengan dalam. Eunhyuk memandang kebawah pada apa yang akan Donghae lihat. Ia tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa tubuhnya cantik, tapi melihatnya sekarang, lewat pandangan Donghae, Ia berpikir mungkin tubuhnya indah. Pusarnya kecil, melekuk vertikal membelah perutnya. Renda merah muda turun rendah, hampir ketulang pubisnya. Eunhyuk mendorong tangannya kebawah dan menangkup bagian panas tubuhnya dengan keras dan membiarkan ibu jarinya masuk kecelana dalamnya.

Eunhyuk mengambil foto dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia memandang fotonya dan mendesah.

Fotonya erotis.

 _Ini yang Donghae inginkan_.

Jadi Eunhyuk menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu. Ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi tiga puluh detik kemudian.

 _Panggilan masuk_. Bukan SMS.

Eunhyuk menjawab teleponnya, suaranya serak keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Hai."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali saja. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan aku dan memahami. Aku sudah selesai untuk menunggumu. Aku sudah menunggumu sampai dewasa sudah seumur hidupku. Kau dulu selalu terlalu muda lalu kau sedang menjalin suatu hubungan dengan orang lain, atau aku yang sedang berhubungan dengan orang lain. Itu sekarang berakhir. Dengan foto yang tadi kau kirimkan padaku, aku menyatakan kepemilikan. Kau milikku. Jangan menerima ajakan kencan dari siapapun lagi. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Dan saat aku kembali, kita akan memperkokoh ikatan. Kau mengerti?"

"Y-Ya."

"Bagus."

"OK."

Lalu ada keheningan di antara mereka sementara Eunhyuk menunggu detak jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Tangannya gemetar saat dia menahan ponselnya agar tetap berada ditelinganya.

Suara Donghae tidak lagi tajam. Sekarang terdengar seperti memuja, penuh kekaguman. "Kau cantik. Aku akan menyimpan foto-foto itu selamanya. Aku akan selalu memilikimu di dalam sakuku."

Eunhyuk menikmati kata-kata Donghae didalam hatinya untuk sesaat. "Hae, aku-"

"Terima kasih telah mengirimnya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tadi menjalani hari yang buruk. Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kekacauan ini berakhir, agar kebakaran bisa dikendalikan. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam dirimu. Itu seharusnya terjadi kemarin malam. Kau tahu?"

Eunhyuk tidak mencoba untuk menyanggahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku menginginkan itu terjadi."

"Aku juga."

"Kau berhati-hati, sayang. Jaga diri baik-baik sampai aku pulang. Ok?"

"OK. Kau juga."

"Malam."

"Selamat malam."

Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya, menarik baju tidurnya kebawah dan meringkuk seperti bola. Hal ini berarti semua mimpinya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Jika Donghae memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pria itu. Jika apa yang Donghae rasakan lebih dari sekedar nafsu dan gairah semata.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat.

.

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Yosh ini dia part HaeHyuk.. yang nungguin bang ikan tuh udah nongol langsung blak-blakan malah hahah

Jadi untuk kasus(?) HaeHyuk mereka memang sudah lama saling memendam perasaan..

Tipe setia yang sulit berpaling meskipun sudah mencoba, bukan tipe yang baru kenal langsung mau gabres(?) aja kaya.. #lirikKyu

Kyu : *melotot ala Suzana* #tendangAuthor

Yoweslahh dari pada saya nanti ga dikasih jatah(?) Sama Kuyun.. jatah jajan maksudnya secara kan babeh hihihihiiiii~

Chap depan ff ini udah End lhoo.. ayo dong yang belum muncul mampir bentar kekotak review heheh #plakk

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mampir, membaca, review, fav, follow, juga silent reader.

Selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya yeay!

Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin & lebih banyak perubahan menuju hal positif^^

Selamat hari spesial juga untuk para ELF PUMPKINS & KMS pokoknya yang STILL SUNGMINS STAND #HAPPYEONGMINNIEDAY^^

Wish you all d'best lahh buat Sungmin Oppa pokoknya yang benar-benar d'best d'best d'best of d'best~

#semogaKyuMincepatbersatukembali^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Thrill of Chase**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)**

 **Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Original story by** **Lynda** **Chance** \- Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan agar sesuai dengan karakter. Saya cuma pinjam cerita dan nama cast(s)^^

 **Summary :** _Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat baik._ _Mereka_ _masing-masing bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat menyukai mereka dan mati-matian mengejar_ _mereka._ _Setiap bagian menceritakan secara detail masing-masing karakter dan bagaimana usaha sang Alpha male untuk mendapatkan_ _mereka._

 **Warning : Genderswitch || Mature Content || Sex Activity || Typo(s)**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoys^^

.

.

.

 ** _Donghae & Eunhyuk_**

Donghae bersandar pada tempat tidur hotel dan mentransfer foto-foto Eunhyuk dari ponsel kelaptopnya. Saat itu selesai, Donghae mengamati empat foto itu dengan cepat lalu mengamati lagi dengan pelan.

Gairahnya meningkat dengan kebutuhan yang hebat.

Tidak diragukan Eunhyuk itu cantik. Donghae selalu tahu itu. Eunhyuk tinggi dan langsing dan ia memiliki wajah yang menawan dengan warna yang dramatis.

 _Eunhyuk seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya sejak lama_.

Saat Donghae memandang foto-foto itu, ia mengamati setiap inchi tubuh Eunhyuk. Setiap inchi yang diizinkan oleh Eunhyuk. Pandangan Donghae bergerak kearah kaki mulus Eunhyuk, keatas pahanya dan turun lagi ke kaki mulusnya. Pandangan Donghae terfokus pada ketidaksempurnaan dipaha kanan Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengamati dengan bertanya-tanya sampai kenangan dari masa lalu menghancurkan hatinya.

Eunhyuk baru saja berumur lima belas tahun. Ayahnya bekerja dalam shift disebuah pabrik kimia dan biasanya ayahnya tidur sepanjang hari. Ibunya bekerja sebagai perawat disebuah rumah sakit lokal. Eunhyuk adalah anak satu-satunya dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya dirumah Donghae dengan Sungmin. Suatu hari, ayah Donghae sedang bekerja dan ibunya baru saja pergi ke toko bahan makanan.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghabiskan berjam-jam liburan musim panas dengan bersepeda, berenang di kolam renang tetangga dan menjelajahi lingkungan pinggiran kota di mana keluarga mereka berdua tinggal.

Kenangan Donghae menjadi semakin tajam pada kejadian itu.

Sungmin berlari kedalam rumah berteriak mencari ibu mereka. Donghae sudah pulang dari pekerjaan musim panasnya dan dia mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya. Sungmin mulai menarik tangan Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk terluka.

Donghae masih bisa mengingat cengkeraman ketakutan Sungmin.

Donghae berlari kejalan bersama Sungmin, mungkin enam atau tujuh rumah dan menemukan Eunhyuk tergeletak dirumput hijau, darah mengalir dengan cepat kebawah kakinya.

Jantung Donghae hampir saja berhenti berdetak.

Saat itu tengah hari dan orang-orang disekitar lingkungan mereka sedang sunyi. Kebanyakan orang dewasa sedang bekerja dan anak-anak sedang berada dipenitipan.

Donghae berlutut disebelah Eunhyuk dan mata Eunhyuk terangkat memandangnya. Donghae bisa melihat rasa sakit yang tergambar dimata Eunhyuk, juga rasa percaya, kepada Donghae, percaya bahwa Donghae tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahwa Donghae bisa mengatasi situasi.

Suara Eunhyuk gemetar. "Aku pikir ini b-buruk. Sakit. Aku t-takut untuk melihat."

Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan menyapukan tangannya kepipi Eunhyuk, mengangkat dagunya dan memandang jauh kedalam mata Eunhyuk. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, Hyuk. Kau tak perlu melihat.

Aku akan melihatnya. Pandang aku saja, OK?"

Dengan anggukan Eunhyuk, matanya memandang dengan seksama kewajah Donghae, Donghae menurunkan tangannya kekaki Eunhyuk dan dengan hati-hati menggeser jemari Eunhyuk yang menutupi lukanya.

Donghae berharap dia melihat luka lecet yang parah, tapi ini bahkan lebih dari itu. Eunhyuk terluka sangat parah. Tidak hanya luka tertusuk, bahkan dalam dan bergerigi. Dan panjang. Darah mengalir deras dari lukanya, tapi lukanya tidak dekat dengan pembuluh darah, jadi lukanya tidak mengancam nyawa. Tapi darah yang mengalir harus dihentikan dan Donghae bisa mengatakan lukanya perlu dijahit.

Tidak diragukan.

Donghae tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu dulu kepada Eunhyuk. Jelas Eunhyuk tidak bisa berjalan, sepedanya masih berada dijalan disebelah trotoar dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sungmin sudah memakai sepedanya sendiri untuk pulang dan mencari pertolongan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hyukkie. Tapi aku yakin ibumu ingin melihat ini. Apakah dia masih berada di rumah sakit hari ini?" Donghae menjaga suaranya untuk tetap tenang.

Mata Eunhyuk masih menempel pada Donghae dan dengan anggukan Eunhyuk, Donghae menoleh kepada Sungmin yang sedang berdiri mengamati.

Donghae merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci, lalu menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Sungmin. Kedua gadis ini telah belajar untuk mendapatkan izin mengemudi, tapi bukan izin mengemudi yang sebenarnya. "Bawa sepeda Eunhyuk kembali kerumah dan bawa Mustang kemari. Ok?"

Bola Mata Sungmin membesar. Donghae tidak pernah membiarkan Sungmin meyentuh mobilnya. Tidak pernah. Dan Donghae bisa mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bisa paham apa maksud semua ini. Betapa buruk hal yang terjadi. Sungmin menelan ludah dengan gugup dan melihat kembali ke luka dikaki Eunhyuk yang sekarang ditekan oleh Donghae.

"Ok Min? Aku ingin kau fokus. Bawa sepeda Eunhyuk pulang dan bawa mobilku kemari. Mobilku seperti mobil punya ibu. Mobilku otomatis. Tidak ada bedanya. Putar kuncinya, bawa ke jalan dan bawa kemari. Kau bisa melakukannya. Jangan khawatir, pergi dan ambil mobilnya." suara Donghae keras tapi tegas.

Sungmin mengangguk, wajahnya benar-benar pucat tapi kemudian dia berbalik dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh kakaknya.

Donghae tetap memberikan tekanan kepada luka Eunhyuk dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran Eunhyuk dari rasa sakit. " Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi ada k-kucing putih gila."

"Kuncing bermata merah dan buntut tebal?"

"Ya. Dia berlari tepat di bawah roda sepedaku. Aku t-tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya."

"Apa yang membuat kau terluka?" Donghae berpikir mungkin Eunhyuk perlu mendapatkan suntik tetanus.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sungmin mendekat dengan membawa mobil hanya dengan kecepatan sepuluh mil per jam.

Sungmin memarkirkan mobil dan melompat keluar mobil. Donghae bicara kepada adik perempuannya. "Gadis pintar. Aku akan membawa Eunhyuk kepada ibunya dirumah sakit. Jika kau ingin ikut, naik kekursi belakang."

Sungmin melompat kekursi belakang dan Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat Eunhyuk menggretakkan giginya saat Donghae tidak sengaja menggoncangkan tubuhnya. "Maaf." Donghae meminta maaf.

Eunhyuk masih memandang Donghae. Mereka tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan dan Donghae merasa bahwa dia adalah pusat dari kehidupan Eunhyuk. Ini perasaan yang membahagiakan.

Kenangan perjalanan kerumah sakit kabur dipikirannya. Donghae hampir tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hanya kenangan bahwa mereka terburu-buru agar rasa sakit Eunhyuk segera hilang.

Ibu Eunhyuk sedang membantu operasi saat mereka sampai disana. Rumah sakit tempat ibu Eunhyuk bekerja hanya sebuah rumah sakit dengan fasilitas menengah dan ibu Eunhyuk sudah lama bekerja disana. Mereka menunggu dengan segera setelah Donghae memberikan kepada resepsionis nama Eunhyuk dan mengatakan kepada mereka siapa ibu Eunhyuk.

Mereka ditempatkan disebuah ruangan dan menunggu hanya beberapa menit sebelum dokter datang. Dokter yang datang seorang profesional, memanggil Eunhyuk dengan nama " _Nona Lee_ ," dan memberi tahu dengan tenang bahwa ibu Eunhyuk sudah memberikan izin kepadanya untuk melakukan prosedur yang harus dilakukan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan ibunya dan ibunya sedang berada di tengah-tengah operasi. Ibu Eunhyuk tidak bisa datang.

Donghae mengamati wajah Eunhyuk saat dokter menjelaskan semua itu kepada Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa ibunya tidak bisa datang, matanya melayang kepada Donghae dengan panik dan tidak melepaskannya.

Donghae tidak akan pernah melupakan _sampai dia mati_ apa yang dia rasakan saat pandangan Eunhyuk jatuh padanya dan memandangnya dengan kebutuhan. Untuk dukungan. untuk arahan. untuk pertolongan.

Sungmin Sahabat Eunhyuk dan duduk tepat disebelah Donghae, tapi mata Eunhyuk jatuh kepada Donghae. Hanya Donghae. Didalam perlawanan rasa sakit, takut dan butuh.

Donghae tak akan pernah lupa apa rasanya. Tapi Donghae tak bisa menggambarkannya. Donghae ingat rasa sakit saat merasakan kesakitan yang Eunhyuk alami. Donghae ingat dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa takut Eunhyuk. Donghae ingat merasa spesial, seperti tergantung padanya untuk membuat hal ini lebih baik bagi Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak ragu, hanya berdiri dan berjalan kearah dimana Eunhyuk duduk diatas meja, kakinya terangkat. Donghae berjalan kesebelah Eunhyuk, mengangkat tangan Eunhyuk keatas tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Donghae bicara kepada dokter.

"Aku Lee Donghae, uisanim. Teman baik Euhyuk. aku 18 tahun dan aku akan mendampinginya."

Donghae memandang lurus kepada pria yang lebih tua itu tapi dia merasa Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas dalam dan sedikit rileks.

Dokter memandang Donghae sebentar dan mengangguk. Lalu dokter itu memandang Sungmin yang masih pucat seperti hantu. "Itu tidak apa- apa, tapi kupikir wanita muda ini harus membuat dirinya nyaman diruang tunggu."

Sungmin berdiri dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan dimatanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Min. Aku a-akan baik-baik saja." Donghae merasa Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya lebih erat saat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang tidak terucap.

Sungmin mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah itu, kenangan dalam pikirannya kembali kabur. Donghae ingat seorang suster masuk, bicara dengan nada yang menenangkan tapi tangan Eunhyuk tidak pernah melepaskannya. Donghae ingat suster itu bergerak mengelilinginya beberapa kali saat suster itu menyiapkan segala sesuatu.

Eunhyuk mendapat sepuluh jahitan, tapi yang paling buruk adalah suntikan sebelum tindakan pengobatan yang sebenarnya. Dokternya bertindak lembut dan mengatakan kepada Eunhyuk bahwa dia akan merasa seperti dicubit. Pandangan Eunhyuk jatuh kepada Donghae lagi dengan kegelisahan dan Donghae bersandar kedepan kearah Eunhyuk dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Aku di sini, Hyukie. Berpegangan padaku."

Dokter baru saja selesai saat ibu Eunhyuk datang dengan keprihatinan lalu kelegaan mengalir kedalam wajahnya.

Donghae ingat pergolakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dan sesal saat dia harus menjauh dari Eunhyuk untuk memberikan ruang kepada ibunya yang segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia melanjutkan memandang foto kaki mulus Eunhyuk. Lukanya sudah sembuh dengan baik. Jika seseorang tidak tahu bahwa ada bekas luka disana, mereka tidak akan mampu untuk mengenalinya.

Rasa posesif yang tajam melandanya. _Donghae tahu rasa itu ada pada dirinya_.

.

.

.

Selasa malam ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. _Lee_ _Sungmin_ muncul dilayar. Realisasi melanda Eunhyuk dengan senyum lembut. Eunhyuk harus merubah itu. Apakah dia akan terbiasa untuk berpikir tentang sahabatnya berganti nama menjadi _Cho Sungmin_ sekarang?

Eunhyuk mengangkat ponselnya. "Kau seharusnya sedang berbulan madu!"

Sungmin menjawab dengan tertawa "Aku sedang berbulan madu dan ini menyenangkan!"

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Eunhyuk bertanya, walau dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja. Dia pria yang aku inginkan. " Suara Sungmin tegas dan yakin.

"Aku tahu dia yang kau inginkan, Min," Eunhyuk berkata.

"Kau pernah tidak menyukainya," Sungmin mengingatkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Aku juga tak tahu bahwa pria itu tergila-gila padamu. Aku hanya menjagamu." Belum lama Eunhyuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa. bagaimana denganmu?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" Suara Eunhyuk ragu.

"Yang benar Hyuk? kau berhubungan dekat dengan kakakku di _resepsi_ _pernikahanku_ dan kita akan memainkan permainan ini?" Suara Sungmin bernuansa rasa tidak percaya.

"Dia mendapatkan panggilan sebelum hal apapun dapat terjadi. Dia sekarang berada di Daegu untuk memadamkan kebakaran hebat."

Sejenak Sungmin terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Sial. Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Apakah dia menciummu?"

"Ya." Eunhyuk tidak keberatan Sungmin tahu. bahkan itu sebuah kelegaan.

" _Oh_ _Tuhan_. Kau dan kakakku. Sahabatku dan kakakku. Aku kaget."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kaget? Apakah kau serius mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak pernah tahu aku tertarik padanya?" Eunhyuk sudah bertanya-tanya soal ini sejak lama. Apakah Sungmin tahu perasaan Eunhyuk kepada kakaknya?

"Aku tidak pernah tahu." Kata Sungmin tulus.

"Hmmm, kurasa aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik kalau begitu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa begitu." Sungmin menyetujuinya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Serius? Aku menyayangimu! kau adalah sahabat baikku. Sekarang kau akan menjadi kakak perempuanku. Aku-"

Eunhyuk memotong kata-kata Sungmin. "Whoa. Pelan-pelan. Jangan meletakkan kesialan disana."

"Jadi, itu yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

"Dengan seluruh hatiku." Suara Eunhyuk lembut.

Kesunyian melanda kedua sahabat ini sampai Sungmib bicara, "Aku berharap hubungan kalian berdua berjalan dengan baik. Aku berharap demi diriku hubungan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik. Tolong, tolong, katakan kepadaku bahwa kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian berdua."

"Jangan pernah berpikir begitu. Kita baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Min. Kau dan Wookie adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua."

Rasa ragu dan takut melanda Eunhyuk jauh kedalam dirinya. Banyak hal yang Eunhyuk bisa dapatkan dari hubungannya dengan Donghae. Tapi banyak hal juga yang akan hilang darinya jika hubungan mereka berubah menjadi buruk.

"Kupikir Wookie tahu, kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Ya. Dia yang bilang padaku. Yesung oppa yang menemui kalian berdua, ingat?"

"Ya. Aku ingat. Apakah Wookie tidak keberatan? maksudku dengan aku dan Donghae?"

"Tentu. Dia sayang padamu sebesar aku menyayangimu. Ini akan sempurna. Kita semua akan menjadi keluarga besar yang bahagia."

"Aku takut, Min, " Eunhyuk mengakuinya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang, Kakakku seorang pria yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dia pantas mendapatkanmu. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Jangan takut untuk mengejar apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Terima kasih Min. terima kasih untuk pengertiannya." Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Tidak masalah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kyuhyun bilang Yesung oppa sudah mendahuluinya mahir menaruh bayi kedalam rahim. _Itu kata-katanya_. Kami harus menyusul mereka." Suara Sungmin berubah menjadi bersemangat.

"Apakah kau serius? Kalian sedang berusaha untuk program hamil?" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit rasa kaget dalam suaranya.

"Tidak begitu berusaha. Hanya berlatih dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya."

Eungyuk tertawa geli. "Semoga berhasil dengan itu semua, sayang."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. Good luck dengan kakakku. Bye."

"Bye." Eunhyuk melemparkan ponselnya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai Jum'at.

.

.

.

Sisa minggu merangkak seperti siput. Eunhyuk tidak lagi menerima SMS dari Donghae, tapi ia tidak berpikir ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan itu. Ia tahu Donghae masih akan tetap pulang Jumat malam. Ia tahu Donghae masih serius untuk datang menemuinya. Ia yakin soal itu. Suara tegas Donghae, kata-katanya kukuh bahwa Eunhyuk sesuai dengan apa yang Donghae inginkan. Perasaan seperti itu tidak akan hilang hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

Eunhyuk juga tahu Donghae sehat. Donghae pasti sehat karena jika tidak dia pasti telah mendapat kabar. Adik perempuan Donghae pasti akan mengetahui jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan Sungmin pasti telah memberitahunya. Eunhyuk juga menonton berita. Kebakaran hebat di Daegu, walau hebat, tapi dapat diatasi dan tidak ada kematian atau kecelakaan buruk lainnya.

Jadi Eunhyuk tahu segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja dan apa yang harus dia lakukan adalah hidup sampai Jumat malam. Hal itu terbukti menjadi bagian yang sulit.

Eunhyuk menelpon Ryeowook pada hari Kamis dan mereka bertemu dikota untuk makan siang disebuah restoran dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka berdua.

Dengan terburu-buru Ryeowook menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya dan bicara to the point. "Yesung oppa bilang Donghae oppa menciummu.

Apakah dia menciummu? Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengarahkan Ryeowook kemeja mereka dan kedua wanita ini duduk sebelum dia menjawab. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai energi yang begitu besar? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengalami morning sickness atau sejenisnya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja memasuki trisemester kedua kehamilan. Kau tahu itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Kita bisa membicarakan urusan bayi selama makan makanan penutup nanti."

"Makanan penutup?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan makan makanan penutup?"

"Kupikir kau adalah wanita hamil paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Apakah Yesung oppa masih menyimpanmu dengan gembok dan anak kunci?"

"Dia sudah lumayan tenang sedikit karena aku sekarang cukup bulat hingga mulai susah berjalan. Aku punya firasat dia akan mencoba untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap seperti ini."

"Well, kau terlihat cantik. Dan ya, Hae oppa menciumku."

"Ok, sekarang kita mengarah ke suatu tempat. Apakah itu asyik?"

"Pernahkah kau melihat Hae oppa?" Eunhyuk menggoda.

"Ya dan dia bukan keluarga yang cukup dekat denganku untuk tidak bisa mengatakan padamu betapa menawannya dia. Tindakan yang bagus eonni."

"Aku belum melakukan apapun." Suara Eunhyuk mengandung kegelisahan.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membodohiku. Yesung oppa mengatakan padaku apa yang dia lihat. Maksudku dia bilang padaku setiap detail yang kecil. Dan dia bilang padaku dengan cara seorang pria bicara. Kau tahu, cara seorang pria bicara dengan pria lainnya." Ryeowook tertawa. "Aku belajar itu darinya sekarang karena kami sudah menikah. Dia mengatakan semuanya. Dan ini pendapatnya bahwa Donghae oppa tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah? Yesung oppa bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakannya dan dia mempercayainya. Dia menggambarkan padaku dengan perkataan ada _sesuatu di mata Donghae oppa_."

"Jadi , bagaimana menurutmu?" Eunhyuk bertanya padanya.

"Kupikir kau harus berpikir kapan kau melangsungkan pernikahan dibulan apa. Aku akan menjadi pendamping wanita lagi, kan? Entah itu akan menjadi sangat cepat, atau kau harus memberikan aku waktu beberapa bulan untuk mengurangi berat badanku. Tidak berarti aku berencana untuk menambah banyak berat badan."

"Ok. Aku akan bicara denganmu seperti aku bicara dengan Minnie. Jangan mendatangkan kesialan!"

"Aku tidak boleh bicara tentang pernikahan?"

"Tidak. Jangan dulu. Jika Hae oppa mendengar bahwa kau dan adik perempuannya sudah merencakan pernikahannya, Dia akan lari. Kau tahu bagaimana laki-laki."

"Ok. Aku setuju. Aku akan mengikuti instruksimu." Ryeowook bicara dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar baby Kim?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami sebenarnya berpikir untuk memberinya nama Kim Yoogeun."

"Well, itu terdengar indah untukku. Dan ide yang bagus. Kupikir sangat baik jika kalian berdua memikirkan hal itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tahu kan Minnie mungkin akan segera hamil juga?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu, jika takdirnya begitu, kurasa. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kehamilan. Aku berharap itu bukan rahasia. Dia tidak bilang padaku agar jangan memberitahumu soal ini."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Wow."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kyuhyun mendesak Minnie eonni tentang bagaimana Yesung oppa sudah mendahuluinya."

"Oh tuhan! Laki-laki. Mereka gila. Tapi akan sangat asyik jika itu terjadi. Pikirkan. Anak-anak Yesung oppa dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi sepupu. Lalu kalian semua akan memiliki anak-anak, mereka semua akan menjadi sepupu!"

Eunhyuj memberikan tatapan menjengkelkan kepada sahabatnya. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu." Suaranya pelan. "Hanya pastikan bahwa kau memikirkan aku jika kau melihat bintang jatuh."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sudah siap dan menunggu Jumat malam saat bel pintunya berbunyi.

Donghae tidak pernah menelpon. Dia juga tidak pernah menulis SMS. Dia hanya muncul. Walau bagaimanapun Eunhyuk sudah siap.

Eunhyuk membuka pintu dan berdiri mundur, memberikan ruang bagi Donghae untuk masuk.

Donghae masuk, menyapukan pandangannya kepada Eunhyuk, menutup pintu, berbalik dan bersandar pada pintu.

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar saat Donghae bersandar pada pintu dan memandangnya. "Hai," Eunhyuk bicara.

"Hey." Mata Donghae menyapukan pandangannya keatas dan kebawah tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Apakah kau lapar?"

"Tidak, kau?" Suaranya terdengar santai, tapi Eunhyuk tahu Donghae tidak santai.

"Tidak," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan lembut. Sunyi.

Eunhyuk mencoba lagi. "Apakah kau ingin sesuatu untuk di minum?"

"Tidak." Jawaban Donghae pendek, final.

"Ok."

Donghae mengangkat satu alis, "Hanya itu? Semua basa-basi sudah ditanyakan, sayang?"

Eunhyuk gemetar. "Ya."

Donghae mendorong pintu dengan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk. Donghae mengayunkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya, satu lengan gagah dibawah punggung Eunhyuk dan satu lagi dibawah kakinya.

Donghae berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menuju lorong yang menuju kebeberapa kamar tidur. "Yang mana?"

Eunhyuk mengarahkan Donghae dengan tangannya,terlalu terpukau untuk bicara.

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk diatas tempat tidur dan Donghae duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan membuka sepatunya. Sepatunya jatuh kelantai satu persatu dengan suara keras.

Donghae menarik kaosnya lewat bahunya dan melemparkannya kelantai. Donghae duduk sebentar dengan ketampanannya, punggung telanjangnya menghadap Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk tidak dapat menahan godaan ini.

Eunhyuk berlutut dibelakang Donghae dan memeluknya, tubuh bagian depan Eunhyuk menempel pada punggung Donghae. Tangannya meraih bahu Donghae lalu Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menempatkannya diatas tangannya dan memandang Eunhyuk lewat bahunya.

Eunhyuk meraih bibir tipis Donghae diatas bibirnya.

Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk mendapatkan ciumannya lalu Donghae berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Donghae menelanjangi Eunhyuk, berawal dengan kaos dan branya lalu diikuti celana jeans dan celana dalamnya.

Tangan Eunhyuk meraih restleting celana Donghae dan Donghae menolongnya dengan membuka kancing celananya sendiri. Mereka mendorong celana jeans Donghae kebawah pinggulnya juga bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya.

Akhirnya telanjang, akhirnya bersama, mereka kembali keatas tempat tidur.

Mereka saling memandang saat Donghae memegang wajah Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau seperti deman yang tidak pernah bisa pergi."

Eunhyuk menarik nafas "Apakah kau ingin demam itu menghilang?"

Mata Donghae memancar dengan liar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk. Kakinya berada diantara paha Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendorong lutut Eunhyuk jauh kesamping sampai Donghae berada tepat dimana yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit gemetar dan Donghae sadar tubuhnya juga demikian.

Donghae menunduk dan mencium Eunhyuk dengan semua rangsangan dan gairah yang lama terkekang dan melanda tubuhnya. Eunhyuk akhirnya berada dipelukanya, akhirnya berada dimana dia seharusnya berada. Sudah berapa tahun dia menginginkan Eunhyuk? Sudah berapa kali Donghae melihat kaki enam-belas-tahun Eunhyuk yang mengintip dibawah kaos yang dia kenakan saat dia bermalam dengan Sungmin? Berapa kali Donghae sudah mandi air dingin hanya untuk meredakan apa yang dia rasakan lalu mengganti airnya menjadi panas saat dia menempatkan tangannya kebawah dan melakukan masturbasi sebagai pelepasan sementara dirinya membayangkan Eunhyuk? _Terlalu_ _banyak untuk bisa dihitung_.

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk cukup lama, selama yang mampu Donghae lakukan, selama dia memeluk Eunhyuk, siap untuk menusuk seperti yang sudah dia inginkan sepanjang dia hidup.

Lidah Donghae mengeras dimulut Eunhyuk saat ia mencoba untuk menarik oksigen dan mencoba untuk tidak melepaskan Eunhyuk dari pelukannya. Kebutuhan dalam diri Donghae memohon untuk tidak melepaskan mulut Eunhyuk. Donghae sudah lama menginginkan hal ini. Donghae mencium Eunhyuk dengan kemarahan yang melanda kedalam aliran darahnya dari bertahun-tahun penantian terhadap Eunhyuk.

Donghae tak akan pernah ingin melepaskan Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk tenggelam kedalam gairah. Gairah akan Donghae. Donghae menciumnya dengan kebutuhan yang buas dan Eunhyuk secara fisik harus melepaskan mulut Donghae untuk menarik oksigen.

Bibir Donghae bergerak ketelinga Eunhyuk dan tangannya erat dipayudara Eunhyuk. Nafas panas Donghae membasuh telinga Eunhyuk. "Ya Tuhan, aku sudah lama menginginkanmu, sampai rasanya sakit untuk memikirkannya."

"Aku juga." Eunhyuk berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi."

"Jangan menunggu." Eunhyuk mendesak Donghae.

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya kewajah Eunhyuk dan memandang matanya.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae saat Donghae mulai mendorong kearahnya.

Perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, semua ini seperti apa yang dia impikan.

Donghae menusuk kedalam Eunhyuk sedikit demi sedikit dan panas, Emosi yang manis melandanya dengan cengkeramannya sampai Donghae berada didalam diri Eunhyuk sejauh yang dia bisa lakukan.

Donghae menutup matanya dan mendorong lebih keras lalu lebih keras.

Donghae membuka matanya untuk melihat Eunhyuk yang memandangnya, melihat kedalam jiwanya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" Suara Donghae serak.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya perlahan saat suara Donghae membasuh panca inderanya.

Donghar menarik keluar dengan lembut dan menusuk kembali. Eunhyuk mendesah dan membuka matanya.

Donghae menusuk kembali. Eunhyuk mulai bergerak bersama Donghae, dengan gerakan yang singkron yang membuat mereka berdua mendesah mencari udara.

Donghae menunduk dan mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut lalu menggerakkan mulutnya ketelinga Eunhyuk. "kau sudah tahu kan, Hyukie?" Donghae menarik keluar dan mendorong kedalam. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu?"

Dengan kalimat pengakuan lembut itu, Eunhyuk bergelimang orgasme dalam pelukan Donghae dalam aliran gairah dan kenikmatan. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat dan orgasme Eunhyuk pelan-pelan mereda sementara Donghae terus memompa kedalam Eunhyuk dengan pandangan nafsu posesif diwajahnya. Donghae begitu tampan. Donghae persis seperti apa yang Eunhyuk inginkan.

Eunhyuk menyapukan tangannya keatas dan kebawah bisep Donghae saat pinggul Donghae terus menusuk kedalam dirinya berkali-kali. Donghar membuka matanya dan Eunhyuk memandang kedalam jiwa Donghae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya kewajah Donghae. "Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Donghae menggeram, getaran dalam muncul dari dalam dadanya dan melayang melewati batas, aman dilengan Eunhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Lee Hyukjae membawa keranjang buah kehalaman belakang dan meletakkannya diatas meja piknik. Eunhyuk memandang kesekeliling halaman dengan kebahagiaan. Semua sudah siap untuk _second Saturday_ ( _*_ _hari Sabtu kedua setiap bulannya, hari libur dimana orang tidak perlu bekerja yang biasa digunakan untuk berpesta_.)

Ia, Sungmin dan Ryeowook mulai merayakan _second Saturday_ enam tahun lalu, satu bulan setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pulang dari bulan madu mereka.

Awalnya hanya enam dari mereka yang hadir, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan saja sebelum Ryeowook melahirkan bayi perempuannya. Anak perempuan yang mengagetkan semua orang, tapi tidak diragukan membuat Ryeowook bahagia dan membuat Yesung merasa luar biasa. Ryeowook pergi berkerja pada hari Senin setelah second saturday dan bulan depannya, mereka sudah membawa bayi perempuan bersama mereka. Kim Yoogeun merupakan pecapaian besar dan dicintai oleh semua bibi dan pamannya.

Tiga wanita ini sudah lama memutuskan bahwa semua orang dewasa akan menjadi _bibi dan paman_ , walaupun secara teknis hanya anak Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang merupakan sepupu. Cukup membingungkan untuk sepupu kedua, atau sebutan sepupu pertama sudah dihilangkan atau apapun nama hubungan diantara mereka, untuk mengetahui siapa bibi atau paman atau siapa sepupu tertua.

Dan sejak hari itu Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah memperkenalkan Baby Yoogeun ke keluarga tambahannya, keluarga tambahan yang telah berkembang.

Sungmin hamil dalam bulan madunya dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia untuk kembali _menjadi pemenang_ saat Sungmin melahirkan bayi kembar Sembilan bulan kemudian.

Yesung tidak kalah untuk waktu cukup lama. Dia dengan segera bicara dengan Ryeowook untuk kembali mencoba dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka mendapat bayi laki-laki yang mereka pikir akan mereka dapatkan pada kehamilan pertama Ryeowook.

Sejak itu, kedua pasangan ini sudah memiliki tiga bayi. Jadi Eunhyuk dan Donghar sekarang adalah bibi dan paman dari enam anak. Enam anak yang mereka kagumi tanpa perbedaan.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas meja saat mendengar pintu belakang terbuka. Donghar berjalan keluar dengan keranjang daging yang siap untuk dipanggang disatu tangan dan seorang anak perempuan balita menggantung dipinggulnya. "Sayang, bisakah kau ambil gumpalan ini? tangannya lengket."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya. Anak perempuan balita itu mengelurkan suara dan meraihnya. Eunhyuk mencium dahi anak perempuan itu dan memandang ke suaminya. "Apakah seseorang sudah datang?"

"Belum, hanya kau dan aku dan putri kecil ini." Donghae tersenyum kepada istrinya, menempatkan keranjang keatas meja dan memeluk Eunhyuk serta anak perempuan mereka bersama. "Kau pikir kita membuat keputusan yang tepat?"

Eunhyuk bersandar kepada Donghae. "Tentang menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk menambah bayi?"

"Ya."

"Tentu, kurasa kita membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk seperti dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Kita mungkin sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat, tapi itu tidak berarti kita butuh memiliki pilihan dalam urusan ini." Wajah Eunhyuk bersinar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Eunhyuk bisa mengetahui Donghae berusaha untuk memikirkan arti dari perkataannya. Donghae terlihat sedikit bingung.

Mereka saling memandang saat pintu belakang rumah terbuka dan enam anak kecil liar meluncur keluar dari pintu berteriak "Taeminnie~", yang merupakan panggilan mereka untuk sepupu mereka yang berumur satu tahun.

Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak jauh dibelakang mereka, membawa pendingin dan mainan.

Dalam tiga puluh detik halaman belakang akan menjadi berantakan.

Eunhyuk memandang kepada Donghae dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelas kasihan padanya. "Ya sayang, kita akan mendapat bayi lagi."

Mata Donghae berubah menjadi senyuman, bibirnya mendarat diatas bibir Eunhyuk dan pesta pun dimulai.

.

.

.

*** **THE END** ***

.

.

.

yeahh akhirnya bisa update jg..

Maafkan saya tadinya chap ini udh mau saya update dari January tp gabisa.. pas ultah kyuhyun jg terkendala.. akhirnya molor sampe jauh gini T.T

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini maupun ff saya yg lain *emang ada?#plakk

Bener deh bukan maksud menelantarkan cuman banyak bgt cobaannnya buat bisa update T.T

Mianhae #bow

Untuk ff saya yg HE'S MY BROTHER sama It's You akan saya lanjutkan kalau masih ada yg berminat xD kalau tidak ada yowesslaa maklum ff abal hahahahah

Last saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yg sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal jeongmal gomawoyo untuk Read Review Fav Follow juga Siders sekalian #bow

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **Baby niz 137** Michiko Haru **Ryeota Hasu** raya137 **ratu kyuhae** TiffiTiffanyLee **.** SuniaSunKyu137 **imhwax  
** ovallea **Wiprasetyalee** seira minkyu **PumpkinEvil137** orange girls **nanaxzz** qmin **PabboGirl** cholovelee **Cywelf** nuralrasyid **hyunhee1104** dewi. **aniclouds** Nami **JonginDO** abilhikmah **choidebwookyung1214** Misslah **wdesfita elfjoy** Lusiwonest **svtmeanie** Tsuioku Lee **lee kyurah** araaaa **diahsshii  
** Guests

Mohon maaf apabila ada salah penulisan pen name atau ada yg kelewat heheh

Jeongmal Kamshahamnida


End file.
